GROS PROBLEMES
by hathor2
Summary: Alors que Sasuke est de retour à Konoha et que le monde des ninja est calme pour le moment, enfin presque, Naruto va subir le plus grand changement de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !... Et Me*** !_

_Résumé : Alors que Sasuke est de retour à Konoha et que le monde des ninja est calme pour le moment, enfin presque, Naruto va subir le plus grand changement de sa vie._

_Jiraya est toujours vivant ! C"était trop triste de laisser Jiraya dans l'autre monde._

_J'ai pris quelques libertés sur la puissance de Naruto et de certains personnages, aussi j'espère que cela vous plaira. Cependant j'ai essayé de rester assez fidèle à l'histoire en suivant les informations des chapitres du manga mis sur le net, donc, il y a un peu du spoiler._

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et que vous apprécierez cette histoire._

**Gros Problème !**

Prologue :

Bien que l'Akatsuki courait toujours pour récupérer le Biiju de Naruto, le plus célèbre ninja de Konoha, la vie au sein du village était plus que paisible.

Tout le village avait fini par accepter Naruto comme un des leur depuis qu'il les avait sauvé de Pain. Tsunade, l'Hokage du village avait révélé le secret de Naruto à la population, après son retour à son poste,afin qu'elle comprenne que Naruto, n'était qu'un enfant qui avait vu sa vie bouleverser par son père le Yondaime parce que celui ci avait voulu sauvé le village et avait pensé que son enfant serait considérer comme un héros. Ce qui avait lamentablement échouer pour le pauvre enfant.

Les gens qu'il croisait lui demandait pardon, mais il disait qu'il les comprenait et ne leur en voulait pas puisque, ils étaient ignorants. Il avait aussi réussi à maitriser Kyûbi, grâce à l'apprentissage de Killer-bee, le Jinchuuriki d'Hachibi.

Maintenant, Naruto approchait de ses 18 ans, entouré de ses amis, de ses professeurs, de « sa famille » et surtout de celui qu'il avait réussi à remettre dans le droit chemin grâce à son obstination et grâce à son cœur.

Bien que le village en voulait encore à Sasuke, la population avait finir par comprendre ce qui motivait l'ancien nukenin : il devait soulager son cœur à n'importe quel prix tant que le prix final était la mort de l'ainé Uchiwa. Il avait quitté Orochimaru en le tuant mais avait raté Kabuto qui avait absorbé en partie son maître. Naruto s'était battu pour lui contre le conseil des anciens, Conseil qui avait perdu de sa puissance et de sa notoriété à l'époque de l'attaque et de son choix pour un kage de remplacement envers Tsunade. Tsunade était moins rétissante au retour de l'Uchiwa tant qu'il ne les décevrait plus surtout pour le bien de Naruto.

Donc l'équipe Kakashi avait été reconstitué bien qu'exceptionnellement elle comptait deux membres permanent en plus : Sai et Yamato.

Quand à notre héros, il était devenu le ninja le plus fort du village. Grâce à sa fusion avec Kyuubi, il possédait les mêmes capacités que le Rinegan, celles de pouvoir utiliser tous les éléments dans les jutsus. Il sera un adversaire redoutable contre Madara.

Mais entre temps, un Gros Problème allait lui arriver...


	2. Chapter 2

On retrouve notre équipe 7 sortant de l'Ichiraku :

- Vous revenez bientôt j'espère ? Lança le propriétaire du restaurant de ramen, envers l'équipe. Surtout toi Naruto !

- Pas de souci Chef ! Vous me connaissez ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire rayonnant.

- On reviendra bientôt, Lança Kakashi. Au revoir !

Et après un dernier signe de la main au vieil homme et à sa fille, ils partirent pour le terrain d'entrainement.

Kakashi et Yamato, avaient remarqué cependant que Naruto avait l'air plutôt fatigué c'est temps-ci, même s'il avait encore une énergie débordante. Pour preuve durant le repas, il n'avait pas été un glouton, il n'avait mangé que deux bols de ramen, alors qu'habituellement, il arrivait à en manger cinq facilement.

Les deux senseis étaient devant eux alors que Saï était en retrait derrière eux avec Sakura qui essayait pour la énième fois de lui faire fermer ses livres de psychologie et d'expérimenter par ses propres moyens. Naruto et Sasuke, quant à eux se balançaient des piques, pas méchantes, c'était un jeu entre eux, bien à l'arrière des autres.

- T'es idiot ou quoi ? Tu crois que je vais me déguiser pour la fête qui aura lieu d'en deux mois ! Non merci, Teme !

- Tu sais toujours pas t'amuser ! Fit Naruto. Profite un max ! Tu pourrais te déguiser, en Lee ou bien en Gaï !

- Mais tes malades ? Je préfère encore rester chez moi, c'est ridicule !

- Mais non !

- T'as qu'à te déguiser en Jiraya alors, lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ça va pas la tête ! Moi, ressembler à l'ermite pas net ! Je suis pas fou, j'ai pas envie d'être poursuivie par les filles à cause de ses conneries à lui !

Et cela dura ainsi un moment, toujours en plein milieu de la rue, alors que le reste du groupe avait bien avancé. Alors que Sasuke avançait, balançant un certain nombre de jurons sur le faite des déguisements proposer par son ami Naruto, le garçon à la chevelure d'or, se senti mal soudain. Ses yeux se troublèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol, surprenant plus d'un villageois mais surtout son coéquipier qui se précipita.

- Naruto ! Ca va ?

- ...

- Naruto, fit-il en le secouant un peu.

Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement ses yeux et murmura :

- Sa... Sasuke, je me... sens pas bien...

- Je le vois, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il passa une main sur le front moite de Naruto et il constata qu'il avait une forte fièvre. C'est alors que ce produit une chose très surprenante. Un léger manteau de chakra appartenant à Kyûbi, apparu, surprenant tout le monde et faisant reculer les villageois, pour re-disparaitre en Naruto. C'est alors qu'un POP retentissant se fit.

Pour le reste de l'équipe, ils s'aperçurent que quelque chose clochait, la tête des villageois regardant derrière eux. Et revinrent sur leur pas.

La fumée se dissipa au bout de quelques seconde et Sasuke regardait avec stupeur son ami : Ce dernier s'était transformé en fille, on ne sait comment, Il était toujours évanouie dans ses bras. Mais ses habits laissés voir des formes généreuse pour « une » ado de 17 ans, ainsi qu'une longue, très longue chevelure or qui trainait sur le sol terreux et des cicatrices sur le visage plus fine.

Et le reste de l'équipe arrivant à la source de curiosité, stoppèrent nette leur regard sur Sasuke et Naruto qu'ils avaient bien identifiés avec ses vêtements. La stupeur passée, Sakura se précipita vers son « petit frère » de cœur.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Kakashi,

Mais ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Naruto. Son regard était inquiet mais aussi rempli d'une autre sensation. Ce que remarqua également Sakura, Elle eut un léger sourire face au comportement du ténébreux Uchiwa. Elle le voyait fasciné par la beauté de Naruto, ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Puis son attention retourna sur son ami, elle constata, elle aussi, qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien, qu'il avait une très forte fièvre.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

- Je vais le prendre, fit Kakashi.

- Non, je l'ai déjà dans les bras c'est bon, dit le garçon aux cheveux couleurs ébène.

Il le souleva sans aucune difficulté et tous partir pour l'hôpital. En chemin, Yamato et Saï partirent prévenir l'Hokage.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital rapidement et Sakura les conduisit dans une chambre suivit d'une infirmière qu'elle avait appelé. Sasuke posa la jeune « femme » sur le lit présenté par Sakura puis, il fut éjecter de la pièce ainsi que Kakashi pour ne pas rendre encore plus embarrassant les problèmes de Naruto, qui devait être déshabillé un maximum.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Tsunade et Shizune, accompagnées des deux ninjas, arrivent au service. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la chambre pour aider Sakura et l'infirmière.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a ? lança Tsunade à sa disciple.

- Non pas encore, à part cette fièvre qui atteint plus de 40°C. Et Sasuke n'a pas parlé encore.

- Très bien ! Shizune, va lui reposer la question.

- Très bien maître Tsunade.

Sakura et elle finirent de dévêtir l'ado, et tentèrent de trouver le problème tout en injectant un médicament pour faire tomber la fièvre. Shizune, revint et répéta ce que lui avait dit Sasuke ainsi que Kakashi et Yamato sur la fatigue du jeune homme ces derniers temps.

- Je crois que nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail, fit Tsunade inquiète, j'espère que le démon ne reprend pas le dessus.

- Je vais demander à Sasuke, s'il veut rester avec lui.

- Pourquoi ? lança curieuse Shizune.

Sakura expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle avait vu plutôt et Tsunade sourit lui disant qu'elle avait raison.

- Sasuke, tu veux veiller Naruto, pendant que nous faisons nos recherches pour comprendre ce qu'il a ? demanda Sakura à son partenaire.

- Oui..., pas de soucis, fit-il avec un léger teint rosé ce qui n'échappa à personne.

- Tu peux rentrer,... à tout à l'heure.

Et tous s'éloignèrent avec un sourire, même chez Saï.

Sasuke s'installa sur une chaise et observa son ami, un long moment, un très long moment, il ne s'aperçut même pas que l'infirmière était revenue pour prendre les constantes de Naruto.

_J'espère que ce début vous intrigue... Que ce soit OUI ou NON, j'aimerai avoir votre avis ^^ ! Une ptite review please... NONOS ! Wouaff ! (je sais j'ai péter un boulon ^^)_


	3. Chapter 3

Sa fièvre persistait depuis 12h, aussi, il avait été plongé dans une cuve remplie d'eau glacée et contenant également des glaçons, presque tout nu. L'équipe médicale avait été obligé sinon elle ne pouvait l'ausculter. Donc s'était un Sasuke, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, qui veillait encore sur son ami. Il avait bien du mal à détacher son regard du corps dans l'eau voyant deux attributs assez conséquent qui n'avaient pas encore été dissimulé par une serviette. On pouvait presque croire et voir qu'il bavait légèrement devant sa poitrine autre que généreuse. Lui qui disait que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas, il venait de ce prendre une grande claque mental, car si ce n'était que cette poitrine, il trouvait en Naruto une telle beauté qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il ressentait cela. L'Amour et lui ça faisait deux.

Naruto était relié aussi à un appareil mesurant les constantes et portait un masque d'oxygène qui l'aidait à mieux respirer. Sasuke l'entendait gémir depuis un bon moment et ne savait comment réagir. Sakura venait d'entrer et notait les observations.

- Ça va Sasuke ? Tu veux quelque chose à manger ou boire ?

- J'ai pas faim... Mais je veux bien un thé, s'il te plait...

C'est alors qu'une voix légèrement fluette se fit entendre et ils se retournèrent, C'était Naruto, il s'agitait à cause de la fièvre, Sakura savait qu'il aurait à un moment des crises de délires puisque la fièvre ne descendait pas.

- Non... Non, ne... m'abandonne pas... Reste... reste à Konoha...

Les deux autres comprirent de quoi il « rêvait » et Sasuke baissa la tête.

- Reste avec moi...

- Chut... Je suis là... Je suis là Naruto, murmura-t-il à son oreille et lui caressant doucement le visage sous le regard attendri de Sakura.

- Je... Je... je t'aime..., fit-il très doucement Naruto qui s'apaisait sous les caresses de son ami.

Sasuke suspendit son geste, le regardant puis il regarda Sakura.

- Il te l'avait dit ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Non, mais je m'en doutais... Tu étais devenu son obsession. Il te défendait avec une telle hargne que j'ai finis par comprendre qu'il était amoureux de toi, mais je n'ai jamais voulu abordé le sujet pour ne pas le rendre plus malheureux... Et avec toi, je vois... je vois le même regard.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais rien c'est à toi de voir ce que tu ressens réellement pour lui, et je ne lui dirais pas qu'il t'a dit ce que tu as entendu.

- Tu es vraiment une amie, comment j'ai fait pour faire à autant de mal aux personnes qui m'aimaient.

- C'est fini Sasuke, c'est oublié, ne rumine pas le passé et pense à l'avenir... Je vais aller te chercher ton thé.

Et elle sortit avec un léger sourire voyant son ami reprendre ses câlins.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Tsunade :

Jiraya venait d'entrer comme à son habitude par la fenêtre.

- Tu ne peux pas rentrer comme tout le monde ? Par la porte d'entrée !

- C'est beaucoup moins amusant... Dis-moi tu ne saurais pas où est Naruto, je ne le trouve pas ? Tu l'as envoyé en mission ?

- Non, justement il faut que je te parle de lui.

- Il a encore fait des bêtises ? Si c'est ça, il va souffrir au Pays des Crapauds.

- Non, il est à l'hôpital depuis hier soir.

- Quoi ?

- Il a une forte fièvre, et elle ne descend pas.

- Je veux le voir.

- Pas de souci, mais avant je veux que tu me promettes que tu n'auras un regard pervers quand tu le verras.

- Hein ?

- Promets !

- Ok, pas de soucis ! Je vais pas m'en prendre à mon élève qu'en même, fit-il vexé.

- Alors suis-moi.

Et en chemin elle lui expliqua ce qui arrivait sauf pour la partie de transformation.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre, Sakura allait également entrer avec la tasse de thé de Sasuke. Ils rentrèrent et furent surpris du spectacle qui se jouait devant eux, mais souriaient, bien que Jiraya dans sa position ne pouvait encore voir Naruto. Sasuke avait collé sa tête contre la tempe de Naruto et cachait la longue chevelure.

- Sont-ils pas mignons ces deux là, fit le maître des crapauds.

Ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Sasuke et quand ce dernier se tourna vers la voix, Jiraya aperçu enfin son élève et sa transformation.

- Je te préviens, un seul filet de sang et tu te prends mon poing.

- Du calme Tsunade.

Puis il s'approcha doucement sous le regard inquisiteur de Sasuke. Et le regarda. Mais son regard n'était pas pervers, non aurait dit celui d'un père.

- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'arriver Gamin ? fit-il triste.

Puis quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit ce que remarqua tout le monde et se retourna vers Tsunade.

- Tu m'as dis qu'un léger manteau de Chakra l'a enveloppé et juste après il s'est transformé ?

- Oui, demande à Sasuke, il te le confirmera.

- C'est exact l'ermite.

- Tsunade, envoie une équipe rapidement à Suna, il faut voir le frère de Chiyo, Ebizou.

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

- On dit que c'est une légende sur les biijus et leurs hôtes, mais qu'il arrive que l'hôte se transforme. Mais cela remonte à tellement longtemps, il y aurait eu un cas à Suna, il y a plus de 50 ans. Ils ont du faire des recherches je suppose.

- J'envoie Saî et Yamato.

- On parle de nous ? Fit le sensei qui était aussi suivit de Kakashi.

- Oui, tu pars avec Saï maintenant pour Suna. Demandez à Gaara la possibilité de voir l'Ancien et expliquez lui ce qui se passe.

- Par les airs on mettra moins d'une demi journée, fit le garçon au teint blafard.

- Bien maître Hokage.

Et les deux hommes partirent sur le toit, où Saï dessina rapidement sur un parchemin un aigle qui en sortit. Les deux ninjas s'élevèrent rapidement et prirent la direction de Suna.

Jiraya regardait son élève longuement ce qui ne plus ni à Sasuke, ni à Tsunade, car il avait un léger sourire.

- Jiraya ! Fit Tsunade prête à lui foutre son poing.

- Non, je n'ai pas de penser perverse... Il ressemble... il ressemble tellement à sa mère là.

C'était vrai, Tsunade ne l'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il avait un visage beaucoup plus adoucis et fin, ses cicatrices plus fines presque invisibles et une chevelure aussi longue que Kushina bien que la sienne est blonde.

- Sa mère ? Qui était-ce , fit Sakura. Il ne nous à jamais fait voir sa mère.

Jiraya sortit de sa poche, une photo de lui avec le couple, les parents de Naruto.

- C'est elle.

- Elle était belle... Sous cette apparence, il ressemble effectivement à sa mère.

L'ermite se remit à sourire un moment puis Tsunade et lui après un moment, partirent pour le bureau de l'Hokage et Sakura partit voir d'autres patients, seul Kakashi resta un moment avant de partir lui aussi.

Les autres ninjas de la génération de Naruto avaient eu vent du soucis de ce dernier,mais ne pouvaient venir le voir pour l'instant au vue de sa tenue. Aussi il demandait de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Sakura.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! ^^_

_Je remercie mes nombreux lecteurs venant des 4 coins du monde : France, Canada, Belgique, Algérie, Maroc, USA, Polynésie française, Mexique, Royaume Unis, et Brésil._

_Je remercie également bebidoo et inoshi-isu pour avoir mis en alerte et pris en favori l'histoire ^^_

_J'attends avec impatience, vos impressions sur l'histoire._

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ^^  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke, lui se rendormit après le départ de son sensei mais à son réveil trois heures plus tard, il remarqua que l'eau s'était légèrement teintée et il aperçut au fond de la cuve une substance plus foncé. L'eau était devenue rose. Il avait peu de doute sur ce que c'était mais il fallait que Sakura l'examine aussi il sortit de la chambre et alla voir une infirmière mais finalement avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit à la femme, son amie apparut.

- Sasuke qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- On a un nouveau problème.

- Lequel ?

- L'eau c'est teinté de rose... Il est comme toi...

Elle réfléchit mais ne vit pas ce qu'il disait et Sasuke soupira exaspérer et lâcha assez doucement cependant.

- Il a ce que vous avez les filles...

- …

- Tous les mois !

Et la lumière se fit :

- C'est pas vrai !

Et effectivement quand elle le vit, elle constata que Naruto avait ses premières règles.

- Il va falloir lui changer l'eau...

- Sakura, je crois que sa fièvre est tombée.

- Effectivement, fit-elle en pausant sa main sur le front. Très bien, cela compliquera moins le problème... Inari, fit-elle à l'infirmière qui l'aidait. Tu peux m'apporter une culotte et des serviettes.

L'autre la regardait incrédule.

- Fait ce que je te dis et dépêche toi.

- Très bien Mademoiselle.

Elle revint rapidement alors que Naruto était sortit de la cuve et enrouler dans une serviette pour le sécher par Sasuke et Sakura. Cette dernière, aidée de l'infirmière passèrent la culotte et la serviette puis une chemise de nuit. Puis elles l'allongeaient et le couvraient.

- Je te le laisse sous surveillance, je dois voir l'Hokage, Inari. Sasuke tu devrais quant à toi rentrer chez toi, prendre une douche et manger un peu, tu risques de te faire engueuler par Naruto sinon quand il se réveillera.

- T'as raison, je vais surtout changer de vêtement.

Et juste avant de partir, il embrassa le front de son ami, ce qui faisait sourire légèrement Sakura, s'il n'était pas amoureux c'est qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à l'Amour en voyant cette scène.

~/~

Naruto se réveilla une heure plus tard. Il scruta la pièce puis se redressa d'un coup sans se rendre compte encore de sa transformation mais tout en étant en forme.

- Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Je me suis battu...

Puis ses souvenirs se remirent en place : Il s'était senti mal et fiévreux, puis plus rien trou noir complet. C'est alors qu'il remarqua deux protubérances sur lui et se palpa, il blêmit, il se précipita dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir.

- JE SUIS EN FILLE !

Et il essaya plusieurs fois d'interrompre le Sexy Jutsu mais cela ne fonctionna pas...

- Merde... J'suis pas dans la galère là !

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose entre ses jambes, plus exactement dans son sous-vêtement, il souleva doucement sa chemise de nuit et écarta légèrement la culotte...

- HAAAAAAAAA !

Tout l'hôpital pu entendre son cri d'effroi sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Plus loin dans une chambre au même étage que Naruto, Sakura s'occupait d'un petit garçon, elle venait de lui faire une petite visite de routine suite à son long séjour, quand elle entendit le hurlement, qu'elle reconnût. Elle s'excusa auprès du petit et se précipita dans la chambre de son ami suivi d'Inari.

En entrant elles ne le virent pas dans la chambre, mais un petit son, comme des murmures, les conduisit trouvant Naruto collé contre le mur, regardant le sol comme perdu.

- Naruto..., fit son amie doucement.

- Hum, fit-il en relevant légèrement la tête.

Elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il était mélangé par plusieurs sentiments : la peur, l'incompréhension, la colère contre son corps, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

- Inari, laisse nous s'il te plait,

- Bien Mademoiselle...

Une fois cette dernière partie, elle reconduisit Naruto sur son lit et l'examina un peu, c'est alors qu'il lâcha :

- Depuis combien de temps je suis dans cet état, fit-il la tête baissée.

- Presque 24h... Pour ce qui est,...

- J'ai des..., ne pouvant terminé sa question.

- Oui, un petit peu plus d'une heure.

- …

- Je ne sais pas pour le moment ce qui t'arrive exactement, ni même Tsunade-sama, mais Jiraya-sama lui a quelques doutes et il a demandé à qu'on demande de l'aide à Ebizou-sama.

- C'est le frère que Grand-mère Chiyo, c'est ça ?

- Oui, d'après Jiraya il y a une une légende sur les biijus et leurs hôtes, qu'il arrive que l'hôte se transforme. Mais cela remonte à tellement longtemps, il y aurait eu un cas à Suna, il y a plus de 50 ans. Ils ont du faire des recherches d'après lui. Aussi le capitaine Yamato et Saï sont très vite partie...

- Encore une galère en somme pour moi, pourquoi le destin s'acharne sur moi ?

Elle le laissa quelques minutes seul avec sa réflexion avant de reprendre. Elle lui raconta comment c'était passé sa transformation avant de parler de sa fièvre.

- Tu as eu une forte fièvre et malgré un spectre large d'antibiotique elle n'ai pas tombé aussi il a fallu que l'on te mette dans une cuve d'eau glacée... Tu... On as été obligé de... de te... mettre nu.

Il pivota la tête, l'air effrayé. Sakura pouvait la question qu'il se posait.

- Il y a moi et Inari ton infirmière, Tsunade et Shizune... Mais aussi Jiraya...

- Quoi ? fit-il complètement horrifié.

- Il avait un regard tendre sur toi, comme un père... Il a comparé ton apparence à celle de ta mère...

- Maman..., fit-il avec un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux. Qui d'autres ma vue, nu comme un ver ?

- Kakashi, Yamato, Saï... Et... Et Sasuke...

Elle put le voir blêmir encore plus de honte et elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- Il s'est occupé de toi...

- …, fit-il en se redressant vers son visage.

- Il est resté près de toi durant toute ta fièvre, il n'a pas mangé, là comme tu allais mieux, je l'ai virer chez lui afin de prendre une bonne douche et de se reposer.

- Je ne le savais pas aussi protecteur...

- Oh si ! Surtout quand maître Jiraya est entré, s'il ne lançait ne serait qu'un œil pervers sur toi, je crois que Sasuke l'aurait massacré... aidé de Tsunade, fit-elle en rigolant légèrement en imaginant la scène.

Son ami se mit à sourire, il imaginait bien la scène lui aussi et commença à rigoler aux éclats. Cela fit du bien à Sakura de le voir avec une meilleure humeur. Puis il redevient sérieux perdu dans ses pensée, il cherchait comment parler avec Sasuke après cette histoire, le fait qu'il est vu nu, certes en fille, mais nu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, disait-elle en sentant la nouvelle tension de son ami. Quand tu te sentiras près tu...

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sasuke plus réveiller que jamais, avec une meilleure mine sur le visage.

- Naruto ! T'es enfin réveillé, je suis content que tu ailles mieux, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Quand à Naruto, il avait baissé ses yeux honteux. Rouge comme une tomate.

- Hé ! Ca va ? Fit le ténébreux.

- …

- Bon je vais vous laisser fit leur amie, j'ai d'autres patients à voir, et je vais prévenir l'Hokage.

Et elle partit rapidement pour laisser plus d'intimité entre ses deux amis.

Naruto, ne parlait toujours pas après plus de 5 minutes de silence. Sasuke l'observait et le sentait gêné.

- Sakura, t'as tout raconté, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête par l'affirmation.

- Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave...

- Pas grâve ! Mais... mais tu m'as vu complètement nu ! Et vu ce que j'ai compris, que tu m'aurais veillé, je suppose que tu as découvert ça, ce qu'on les filles habituellement tous les mois, fit-il en pointant son entre-jambe.

Sasuke se mit à rosir, et Naruto pâlit encore plus. C'est alors que pour le réconforter Sasuke voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais il le repoussa. Sasuke pour autant ne se laissa pas démonter et posa alors une main chaleureuse et pleine de douceur sur la joue féminine de Naruto. Et là il sentit son ami s'effondrer dans ses bras et pleurer.

- J'ai peur Sasuke... Je suis un mec pas une nana, c'est pas normal...

- Je sais, mais je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux.

Et il resserra son étreinte. Naruto finit par s'endormir contre lui. Sasuke ne voulu pas casser cette magie, ce sentiment de bien être qu'il l'envahissait et qu'il n'arrivait à définir. Pourtant il dut le poser doucement sur le lit qu'en il commença à s'enquiloser. Il regarda dormir Naruto, un long moment.

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous ravi._

_Je remercie chaleureusement mes reviewers : Bebidoo et Boys-love-Yaoi ^^. Ainsi Envy-love et Yuseiko-chan pour avoir mis en alerte ma fic. :)_

_Et mon dernier remerciement, encore à mes nombreux lecteurs de par le monde, que j'avais déjà cité ainsi que les nouveaux : Madagascar, Martinique, Cameroun et Italie. _

_Je vous un gros kissou ^^ et merci encore._

_Sinon, laissez quelques reviews si vous le pouvez. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

PENDANT CE TEMPS A SUNA

Yamato et Saï venaient d'arriver sur une des remparts du village caché. Ils avaient repérer Kankuro et son équipe.

- Salut ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Bonjour, c'est au sujet de Naruto, pouvons nous parler à votre frère ?

- Oui, bien sûr... Kukomari remplace-moi.

- Bien chef !

Et il monta sur l'oiseau en direction de la tour du Kasekage. Une fois arriver, ils montèrent et Kankuro, frappa à la porte.

« Entrez »

Il fit rentrer les deux ninjas qui s'inclinèrent devant lui.

- Capitaine Yamato, Saï ? Bonjour. Que me vaut votre visite ?

- On a un problème avec Naruto. Fit le capitaine.

- Un problème ?, fit-il avec inquiétude.

- Maitre Tsunade et Maître Jiraya nous ont envoyé ici afin de pouvoir ramener si c'était possible Ebizou-sama.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

Et Yamato lui raconta tout. Le Kasekage n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Le seul problème est qu'Ebizou-sama est très fatigué en ce moment... Il est sur la fin, il l'a senti. Il est toujours alité.

- Je vois. Pouvons nous cependant lui poser quelques questions ?

- Bien sûr, je vous accompagne à lui.

Et il les emmena à l'Ancien. Il était logé dans la tour. Gaara toqua à la porte et c'est Temari qui lui ouvrit.

- Gaara ? Fit-elle surpris de les voir.

- Ils ont besoins de poser quelques questions à Ebizou-sama afin de recueillir quelques informations pour aider Naruto.

- Entrez.

Ce dernier, Ebizou, fut content d'avoir de la visite. Et Yamato lui expliqua le but de sa visite. L'Ancien lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé et leurs recherches. Puis voyant la fatigue du vieil homme, Yamato préféra le laisser tranquille et lui souhaita un bon rétablissement. Enfin les deux ninjas prirent congé du chef de Suna et de son frère promettant qu'on les tiendrait au courant pour l'évolution de Naruto.

Ils n'arrivèrent à Konoka qu'en fin de journée, épuisés, mais ils firent leurs rapport, enfin surtout Yamato. L'équipe 7, moins Naruto, ainsi que Jiraya s'était retrouvés dans le bureau de Tsunade.

- Et il restera comme ça..., il baissa les yeux,... à vie, d'après Ebizou.

Tous dans la pièce baissèrent les yeux ne sachant comment lui apprendre la nouvelle.

- Je le ferais, fit Sasuke tristement. Je vais attendre demain.

- D'accord, fit Tsunade, mais s'il y a un problème prévient Sakura.

Il opina et partit.

- Que va devenir Naruto, maintenant ? Fit Sakura inquiète.

- Il reste..., enfin elle reste une ninja... J'ai peur qu'il le prenne très mal, il a déjà t'en souffert, pourquoi fallait-il que Kyubi est une poussée d'hormone ?

Puis tous allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain Sasuke alla voir son ami, toujours en observation à l'hôpital. Quand il rentra dans la chambre il le, enfin il la, trouva allonger sur le lit mais habillé de son t-shirt noir avec la flamme de Konoha et son pantalon. Naruto se retourna pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Quand il vit la mine sombre de son ami, il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Bonjour Naruto...

- Salut, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Fit-elle en se redressant.

- …

- Cela me concerne ?

Le garçon au cheveu d'ébène le regarda avec tristesse et opina. Et il resta silencieux ne sachant comment lui dire sans la blesser, bien qu'il savait que ça le/la blesserai dans son amour propre. Naruto ne supporta plus cette attente interminable et cria :

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bon sang ?

Ce qui eu pour effet de sortir de ses pensées Sasuke qui respira un grand coup avant de lui dire :

- Tu vas rester une fille... une fille toute ta vie...

- HEIN ! Avait-il crié perdu. C'est pas vrai, c'est une blague ? C'est une blague de très mauvais goût !

Sasuke s'approcha mais il/elle se leva du lit et recula en se plaquant contre le mur.

- Tu mens ! Tu veux me faire peur !

- Non Naruto...

C'était un enfer sa vie par moment, et là il venait de toucher le fond de l'antre du diable. Il fallait qu'il sorte, il étouffait dans la pièce. Il ne laissa pas à Sasuke le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi et il se sauva par la fenêtre ouverte, aussi vite qu'il le put.

- NARUTO ! cria Sasuke passant sa tête par la fenêtre alors que Sakura entrait dans la chambre.

- Il s'est sauvé ?

- Oui, et je vais aller le chercher.

Et il passa également par la fenêtre. Sakura était inquiète pour son frère de cœur, elle ne l'avait jamais vue avec autant en détresse qu'à ce moment là. Et elle partit prévenir Tsunade.

Il chercha un long moment Naruto. D'abord chez lui puis il était allé sur le Mont Hokage, là où il le trouvait assez souvent quand il n'avait pas le moral. Mais bredouille également là. Aussi le dernier endroit où il pouvait le trouver avant une éventuelle fuite du village fut leur terrain d'entrainement.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé mais la vision de son ami le choqua. Naruto s'acharnait contre un des poteaux d'entrainement, il le tapait de ses poings et il pleurait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable qu'à cet instant là, aussi, il se précipita et lui retint les mains qui étaient ensanglantées. Et Naruto s'effondra dans ses bras, pleurant comme jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas Naruto...

Et il continua à le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il, enfin elle se calme. Il remarqua, qu'elle s'était endormi, épuisée par le trop plein d'émotion. Aussi il la ramena à l'hôpital sous les regards inquiets des villageois car ils avaient bien reconnu Naruto malgré ses nouveaux traits. Arriver à la chambre de la belle blonde, Inari vint soigner ses mains.

_J'ai rajouté cette petite suite pour combler un manque ^^ Et merci pour vos reviews.^^_


	6. Chapter 6

Pendant plusieurs jours, elle resta renfermer, ne mangeant pas une seule fois. Aussi Sasuke trop inquiet pour son état de santé aussi bien mental que physique décida à contre cœur de la secouer un peu.

- Naruto, arrête maintenant !

- …

- Tu n'es pas LA seule à souffrir ! On est tous inquiet pour toi !

Elle releva la tête, et lui adressa un regard fatigué.

- Moi en particulier !

- …

- J'en ai assez de te voir te morfondre seule ! Je suis là, on est là pour toi ! Cela aurait pu être pire ! Tu aurais pu mourir !... Ton comportement te rend égoïste !

- …

- Réagis bon sang ! Tu ne vas pas te morfondre toute ta vie ? Je ne veux plus voir ce visage si triste sur toi, fit-il plus calmement. Ce n'est pas toi, pas le... Naruto que je connais.

- Le Naruto que tu connaissais est mort..., murmura-elle.

- Non, tu as juste changée... Que tu es un... ou un vag... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, pour moi tu es la même personne, capable de redonner le sourire au plus malheureux que toi, la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse... Celle qui redonne confiance et qui offre son cœur en guise d'amitié profonde. Tu es la personne, la seule personne capable de faire sortir de son Enfer, un être envahi par des sentiments d'amertumes ancrés au plus profond de son âme... Tu as aidé, Neji, Gaara, la princesse du pays des neiges, et bien d'autres,... mais surtout moi. Tu as toujours cru en moi, tu m'as défendu, moi qui était indéfendable, et... et je n'aurai jamais assez d'une vie pour te remercier...

Et c'est alors que Naruto versa une larme, puis deux... Elle était touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire et elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison, mais comment tirer un trait sur son passé. Sasuke remarqua cette inquiétude dans ses yeux et se rapprocha d'elle, s'asseyant sur le lit, juste en face d'elle, lui prenant la main.

- On ne te demande pas de renier ton passé, mais, il faut que tu t'adaptes... Et puis, tu n'es pas toute seule, on t'aidera, surtout les filles ! Elles vont s'en donner à cœur-joie pour tout t'expliquer sur le sujet des filles, fit-il avec le sourire.

Naruto recommença enfin à sourire face à la réplique de son ami.

- J'imagine bien la scène, fit-il pour rajouter une couche qui eu le don de faire rire Naruto. Je te préfère quand tu souris ou rigole.

- Merci.

Son premier mot depuis plusieurs jours, c'était un bon début.

- Tu as gardé le même sourire,... un sourire qui me plaît depuis tellement longtemps.

Naruto se mit à sourire et à rougir. Sasuke repoussa de sa main doucement une mèche de cheveux de Naruto avant de s'attarder sur sa joue. Puis lentement, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Naruto.

Elle avait fermé ses yeux appréciant la douce caresse avant de les rouvrir pour découvrir la proximité grandissante avec Sasuke. Il la regardait comme s'il demandait la permission. Elle lui sourit, et il scella ses lèvres à celle de la tout jeune femme qu'était devenu Naruto. Le baiser fut tendre et long.

Cependant derrière la porte de la chambre, un petit nombre de personnes, enfin tous les amis de Naruto et Sasuke ainsi que Tsunade et Jiraya, observaient le nouveau couple. Ils n'avaient pas perdu une miette depuis que Sasuke était rentré la rejoindre, et tous affichaient le sourire.

Une nouvelle perspective s'ouvrait pour Naruto et ils étaient contents.

Plus tard Sasuke lui expliqua que le démon dans son hôte, quand il avait les hormones qui travaillent comme tout être normalement constituer, pouvait modifier celles de l'hôte en le transformant. Et comme Naruto avait une prédisposition avec son Sexy Mata, cela avait vite agi et il n'existait aucun remède à ce jour et c'était très rare ce genre de chose.

Naruto sortit quelques jours plus tard ayant récupérée un peu de poids. Ses amis étaient contents qu'elle aille mieux. Quand elle sortit de l'hôpital, Sasuke l'accompagna, jusqu'à chez elle. Il lui porta son sac, alors qu'ils avaient entremêlé leurs doigts.

- Tsunade, voudrait te voir, fit-il une fois dans la maison de Naruto.

- Surement pour des formalités.

- Oui. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, tu devrais rejoindre Kakashi pour ton entrainement.

- Comme tu veux.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement avant de partir rejoindre le sensei.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et se regardait dans sa psyché, elle se trouvait jolie, mais n'était pas encore habituer à être une fille pour le reste de sa vie. Puis elle regarda la photo sur sa table de nuit. Celle de ses parents. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère à part pour les cheveux couleurs or.

Pour l'instant elle ne portait que ses anciens vêtements de garçons, mais les filles, lui avait promis de l'aider à faire sa nouvelle garde robe ce qui ne présager rien de bon surtout quand Ino était dans les parages, mais elle sourit car après tout, elle découvrirait une autre facette de sa personnalité. Est-ce qu'elle serait assez belle pour Sasuke dans ses nouveaux habits ? Les hormones féminines avaient fini par avoir raison d'elle, entre les règles et les comportements typiquement féminin, enfin presque car, elle restait plus ou moins un garçon dans son comportement avec les autres garçons, à débiter des bêtises qui en faisait rire plus d'un, même Sasuke. Les filles lui avaient aussi promis plein d'autres choses concernant la vie d'une fille. Puis ne voulant pousser plus loin cette réflexion, elle repartit pour voir Tsunade.

Arriver, là-bas, elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas changé, et entra sans toquer.

- Oba-chan ! cria-t-elle presque avec une pointe de gaieté.

Cette dernière sursauta et lui souri. Non certaines facettes de son ancienne personnalité n'avait pas disparut.

- T'a pas changé totalement, c'est bien, mais il faudrait que tu perdes cette habitude de me faire sursauter avec tes entrées fracassantes.

- Si je m'arrête cela ne serait plus amusant, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Peut-être, mais imagine que je suis entrain de boire un ptit verre pour me détendre ! Hein !

- Aurais-tu peur que Shizune te trouve encore à moitié comateuse ?

- Naruto !

- Non, tu aurais peur qu'elle trouve ta planque, fit-elle en montrant les dalles du plafond.

Tsunade était surprise qu'elle sache sa cachette, et heureusement pour elle que Shizune n'était pas dans la pièce, avec elles. Elle remarqua l'énorme sourire fendre le visage de la jeune femme, ainsi que les petits gloussements qu'elle poussait de satisfaction.

- Du chantage ?

- Non, c'est pas mon truc... Enfin peut-être ! Hihi ! ^^ Je connais ta cachette depuis le début de ta prise de fonction.

- Comment ? Fit-elle suspicieuse.

- Tu avait mal remis la dalle. Et l'odeur de Sake me venait dans mon ptit nez fin. Quand Shizune et toi êtes sortis après notre réunion, j'ai crée des clones, j'ai regardé ce qu'il y avait pour confirmer mon doute et j'ai remis la dalle en place pour que tu ne te fasses pas choper par ta disciple !

- C'est trop gentil !

- Eh, je tiens à toi depuis le début, fait-elle avec un sourire sincère ce qui toucha un peu plus Tsunade.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien... Sasuke, m'as dit que tu voulais me voir. Je suppose que c'est par rapport à mon nouveau physique ?

Elle la trouva très perspicace.

- Oui, cela concerne ton identité. Il te faut un prénom féminin maintenant.

- J'en ai un, j'y ai réfléchi depuis quelques jours.

- Et ?

- Je veux... je veux le prénom de ma mère, fit-il avec un sourire et un regard, à la fois mélanger de bonheur et de tristesse.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, je serai Naruto Kushina Uzumaki. Pour les missions je prendrais un autre nom de famille.

- Très bien, dit-elle en notant dans le dossier le prénom. Ça va tu commences à t'y faire ?

- C'est encore un peu dur, mais Sasuke me soutient, ainsi que tous mes amis.

- C'est bien. C'est quand la séance de shopping avec les filles ?

- Demain. Elles veulent que je me repose encore un peu avant.

- Tu verras tu te sentiras mieux au fur et à mesure. Et puis si tu as besoin de parler, autre qu'à Sasuke ou Sakura, tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi.

- Merci Mamie Tsunade.

Elle alla lui faire un petit câlin pour la remercier de son soutient. Ce qui toucha un peu Tsunade, puis elle repartit chez elle se reposer, enfin, ranger un peu son appartement avant de s'effondrer sur le lit complètement vider.

Le lendemain, comme promis, les filles lui firent faire les boutiques pour lui refaire une garde-robe. Deux ou trois robes pour être très féminine, mais elle préféra des vêtements ample et un peu plus simple pour ses missions, du genre des vêtements d'Hinata. Le lendemain, seule Sakura l'accompagna à un magasin, trop intimidé avec les autres filles : la boutique de sous-vêtement.

La vendeuse lui pris ses mensurations et lui montra les modèles, des modèles sexy et des modèles sportifs afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise lors de ses futurs missions. Elle en prit un, bien orangé, ce qui amusa Sakura, ainsi trois noirs dont deux de sport, trois blancs dont là aussi deux de sport, un violet, un bleu, et un rouge, puis elle rentrèrent chez la blonde afin de lui apprendre à se mettre un sous-tif. Les premiers essais n'étaient guère concluant et c'était une Sakura morte de rire, qui le regardait faire.

- Hé ! Te fout pas de ma gueule ! C'est tout nouveau pour moi ça, fait-elle en pointant le petit bout de tissus. C'est une vraie acrobatie pour mettre ce truc !

- Mais non, fit son amie en se calmant mais souriant toujours. Regarde, tu mets les agrafes devant toi et tu les fermes, puis tu tournes ton dessous et tu passes les bretelles, voilà c'est pas plus compliquer.

- Grfff..., fit-elle pas très contente.

Puis elle s'admira devant son miroir, et un léger sourire se fit sur son fin visage : « Je crois que je vais m'y faire plus vite que prévu... Il y en a un qui va craquer ^^ ». Sakura souriait en la voyant faire, cela lui faisait du bien de ne plus la voir triste sur son état. Elle espérait un avenir meilleure à son amie.

_Alors que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien, pas bien ?  
_

_A vos coms ! PRET ! FEU ! PARTEZ ! (une ptite review please ToT)  
_

_Petit pétage de plomb à 23h15 ! Bon il est temps pour moi d'aller faire nono ^^_

_Et merci à ceux qui lu un peu de partout dans le monde (et il y a en a de plus en plus) et à ceux qui ont reviewé.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci encore à mes nombreux lecteurs ^^_

_Et merci aussi à mes reviewers entre autre Bebidoo, lynnalie et nushan ynis._

_Nushan merci de ton point de vue : c'est vrai que je n'ai pas détaillé le style des soustif, je n'y voyais pas d'interêt, dans ma tête c'était claire qu'il y avait des sous vêtements de tout les jours et ceux pour les missions, plus facile et agréable à porter. Pour la couleur, le orange, je le voyais bien surtout pour excentricité de Naruto et sa passion du orange, c'est tout. Donc ton point de vue est pris en compte et je vais faire la modif. ^^ Merci encore cela me permet d'améliorer la fic._

_Bon ce chapitre va être assez chaud, donc si vous voulez zapper le passage vous verrez **HOT - FIN DU HOT** . Cela raccourcira cependant la suite, mais je peux comprendre qu'on ne veuille pas lire ça. ^^ Vous remarquerez aussi qu'il est un peu court. Désolée.  
_

_Alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

Cela faisait deux mois que Naruto était devenue une fille, deux mois qu'elle sortait avec Sasuke. Il ne se passait rien de vraiment extraordinaire pour l'instant. Beaucoup de baisers, des petits câlins quand ils se calaient sur un banc dans le parc. Généralement ils ne dormaient pas ensemble préférant avoir un bon sommeil pour les missions du lendemain sauf le week-end, et c'était un coup chez l'un, un coup chez l'autre. Sasuke fut surpris de voir qu'elle savait un peu faire la cuisine, bon rien d'extraordinaire, mais elle savait cuisiner. Omelette, Crêpe, Pattes à l'italienne, etc..., comme quoi ce n'était pas qu'une mangeuse de ramen ^^. Elle avait finit par laisser quelques vêtements chez lui et lui chez elle. Très pratique après qu'ils revenaient d'une mission ou de leur entrainement le vendredi soir. Ils dormaient ensemble mais ils étaient très sages, se collant juste l'un contre l'autre, pas presser pour un sou, pour aller plus loin, enfin... jusqu'à ce moment là.

C'était un samedi, ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, à promener dans les rues de Konoha, faisant quelques achats pour la maison de l'Uchiwa. Ils les avaient déposés ainsi que des victuailles puis étaient repartis pour aller voir un film (_d'action ^^ pas très romantique comme sortie ciné, mais les instincts ninjas... enfin vous me comprenez :D_) puis ils étaient allés manger chez Ichiraku, ce dernier avait fini par s'habituer à sa nouvelle apparence, mais avait remarqué également qu'elle avait gardé un appétit d'ogres sur les ramens du vieil homme, ce qui faisait de lui/elle toujours son/sa meilleur(e) client(e) au grand désespoir de Sasuke qui aurait aimé qu'elle se calme par rapport à son plat préférer, c'est que son porte-monnaie en prenait un coup assez souvent ^^. Après le repas, ils allèrent se promener un peu dans le parc, éclairés pas la douce lumière de la lune avant de rentrer main dans la main jusqu'à la demeure du brun.

**(HOT)**

A peine avaient-ils enlevé leurs chaussures, que Sasuke la poussa légèrement contre le mur gardant sa main sur son cœur, il la regardait avec un regard brillant et Naruto avait le même. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme, puis au fur et à mesure, le baiser devint passionné. Les mains de Naruto passèrent sous le T-shirt de Sasuke et caresser doucement le ventre, lui commença à descendre ses baisers sur la nuque puis à lui mordiller doucement le lobe de son oreille, ce qui eu pour effet de faire cambrer légèrement la jeune femme contre lui et pousser un petit soupir de bien être. Leurs deux corps leurs criaient ce désir de chair et Sasuke la souleva doucement dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait leur chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

Il recaptura ses lèvres pour un baiser à la fois enflammé et rempli de douceur, puis il commença à la déshabillée lentement en éparpillant des baisers papillons sur tout le corps de la jeune femme soumise. Mais elle ne resta pas inactive pour autant. Elle en faisait de même à Sasuke. Au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvèrent presque nus, elle sur lui, le désir les brûlants d'envie. Il se redressa et tout en l'embrassant, il défit le soutien-gorge, d'une main alors que l'autre caressait doucement la courbe au bas du dos avant de remonter les deux mains sur les épaules de Naruto afin de faire glisser doucement les bretelles de la lingerie en dentelle noire et en déposant des baisers ici et là sur sa poitrine rebondit, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. C'est alors qu'il se mit à titiller un des tétons dresser avec la langue, la faisant gémir de désir. Elle, elle avait égarée ses mains dans la chevelure du jeune homme, comme si elle voulait l'attirer encore plus à elle. Sasuke l'a saisi et la coucha sous elle, en se pressent contre elle, lui faisant sentir son désir à travers le tissu qui le recouvrait encore. Tout en déposant des baisers sur son ventre et en descendant vers le bas, il attrapa les bords de la culotte et lui enleva en douceur, avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres et de presser un peu plus son érection contre le pubis blond de la jeune femme. Elle attrapa les bords du boxer qu'elle descendit légèrement sur les cuisses, ce dernier le retira prestement afin d'être à égalité.

Ils se caressèrent un long moment à divers endroits mais en particulier au lieu de leur futur scellement. Puis Sasuke redescendit ses lèvres entre les jambes de la blonde afin de mieux la préparer. Cette dernière se courbait et gémissait sous chaque coup de langue de l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'excitation l'envahissant de plus en plus. Enfin Sasuke remonta vers ses lèvres et la regarda pour avoir son accord, où il y pu lire l'envie d'aller plus loin, aussi il se cala doucement entre ses jambes, se positionnant, à l'entrée de l'intimité de Naruto, puis il la pénétra avec douceur, mais, elle gémit de douleur et s'accrocha à ses épaules, lui enfonçant les ongles dans le dos. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, elle venait de perdre sa virginité (_même quand il était encore un garçon, il n'avait jamais rien fait_) avec l'homme qu'elle aimait du plus profond de son cœur. Ce dernier était inquiet face à son comportement mais elle le rassura d'un sourire et une fois la douleur passer, elle se mit à se mouvoir légèrement l'incitant à reprendre. Leur union furent longue et remplit de douceur, aussi quand ils furent sur le point d'exploser de plaisir, Sasuke accéléra la cadence, se collant encore plus à elle, où, leur noms s'échappaient presque dans une sorte de cri de jouissance. Et l'extase arriva comme une vague gigantesque, après Sasuke, s'effondra sur le corps en sueur de sa compagne. Puis il releva légèrement sa tête pour la regarder, elle qui avait un sourire splendide, remplie de plénitude et d'amour.

**(FIN DU HOT)**

- Je t'aime tant Sasuke Uchiwa, dit-elle en lui caressant doucement le visage et déposant un doux baiser.

- Je t'aime également Naruto Kushina Uzumaki, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Puis il s'allongea à côté d'elle en rabattant le drap et s'endormant tous deux dans un sommeil réparateur.

Ils réitérèrent leur union durant la nuit où ils se prouvèrent leur Amour.

_Alors ? Bien, pas bien ? La parole est à vous ! XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_Désolée de ne pas avoir posté un nouveau chapitre rapidement, j'ai été pas mal occupée entre mes derniers cours et devoirs à envoyer à mon centre de formations, plus les petits qui sont fatigués à cause de la chaleur._

_Alors voici ce chapitre tant attendu ^^. Bon vous verrez que j'ai mis quelques jutsus de ma création et j'espère que cela ne choquera personne. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

_Et merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et à ceux qui la rentre dans leur favori ! Merci ! Arigato !_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

Deux mois s'étaient écoulé depuis leur première nuit. Le jeune couple, vivait leur amour au grand jour, pour le bonheur de tous. Par contre durant les missions, les deux jeunes gens rester très sérieux et sage. La survie du groupe en dépendait.

L'équipe 7 au complet, était en mission de reconnaissance après avaient avoir eu vent d'un message indiquant que deux hommes portant des manteaux noirs arborés de nuages rouges et ayant un air étrange, rodaient près de la frontière Nord du Pays du Feu. Tsunade avait envoyé de ce faite, sa meilleure équipe.

- On arrive près de la frontière, fit Kakashi. Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes. Sasuke, tu vas avec Yamato et Saï, ton sharingan sera surement très utile. Naruto, Sakura avec moi.

- D'accord, firent tous.

Puis Kakashi invoqua deux chiens ninjas. Pakun et un autre. Pakun avec l'équipe de Kakashi et l'autre avec Yamato.

- On revient ici dans une heure pour faire le point. Et s'il y a un soucis, envoyez une fusée.

Enfin les deux groupes partirent chacun de leur côté.

Quand le groupe de Kakashi arriva vers la frontière bordée par la lisière, Naruto repéra un des deux hommes de l'Akatsuki, c'était celui qui ressemblait à une plante carnivore, Zetsu. Puis il vit le second qu'il reconnu comme étant Madara. Sasuke lui avait parlé de son ancêtre, de son apparence aux yeux de l'Akatsuki, que personne n'avait jamais vue son visage caché par son étrange masque orange, n'ayant qu'un seul œil. Mais que chacun connaissait sous le nom de Tobi, se faisant passer pour un idiot aux yeux de tous.

Bien que, bien caché, ils furent repérés. A cause de Naruto. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais elle n'avait pu faire autrement. Elle n'avait pu retenir un vomissement. Elle avait des nausées depuis le matin de leur départ, deux jours auparavant. Ce qui entraina, là, l'équipe à se battre. Les membres furent surpris par la nouvelle personnalité de Naruto, mais ils s'étaient vite ressaisis, pensant l'avoir plus facilement. Aussi, ils s'attaquaient plus à elle, mais elle se défendait avec rage. Sakura en avait profité pour envoyé la fusée, et le reste de l'équipe n'avait pas mis plus de 10 min pour arriver. Ils virent que le combat était bien engagé et que même s'était surtout Naruto qui se battait. Durant le combat, Kakashi avait était blesser sévèrement et n'était plus capable de combattre. Sakura était plus légèrement touché, aussi essayait-elle de soigner comme elle pouvait son ancien sensei, laissant tout le travail à sa coéquipière.

- Kage Bushin No Jutsu !dit-elle en faisant apparaître une multitude de clone.

- Intéressant Uzumaki, fit Madara ! Je vois que Kyubi a fait des siennes avec ton corps mais tu n'en restes pas moins forte !

- Oui, et alors ! Je les protègerai de ta folie, Madara !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Katon : Les bombes de laves !

Elle les évita presque toutes mais certains de ses clones disparurent dans un « Pouf » très sonore. Aussi pour contrer le Katon, à l'aide de ses clones, elle réalisa un Futon :

- Futon : Tempête divine !

Et un ensemble de rafales de vent balaya les bombes en faisant valdinguer par la même occasion Madara un peu plus loin. Ce dernier rageait se rendant compte qu'elle avait appris de nouvelles techniques, très efficace. Zetsu, lui s'était posté plus loin attendant le signal de son chef. Naruto, malgré qu'elle s'occupait de Madara se posait la question de l'inactivité de l'homme plante.

- Katon : La grande boule de feu multiclonage ! envoya-t-il sur Naruto.

Mais c'est alors qu'une rafale de shiruken géant s'abattirent près de l'ancêtre Uchiwa faisant barrage au maximum du Jutsu lancer sur sa compagne. Elle était épuisée et pale.

Madara voyant le reste du groupe arriver, dit à Setzu qu'il était temps de partir mais que ce n'était que partie remise. Et les deux hommes disparurent dans un grand nuage de fumée.

- Naruto, tu vas bien ?

- Je crois que je suis malade...

Et avec la parole, elle vomit de l'autre côté de Sasuke.

- C'est à cause de moi si on s'est fait repérer. Si je n'avais pas vomi...

- C'est pas grave, fit Yamato, pour la rassurer.

- Et Kakashi-sensei ? fit Sasuke.

- Sakura l'a soigné du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Nous allons rentrer à Konoha... Saï, on rentre par les airs pour aller plus vite.

- Bien Capitaine !

Et ce dernier fit apparaître trois oiseaux d'encres. Ils se mirent par deux et partir pour le village.

Ils ne mirent qu'une demi journée pour rentrer. Kakashi s'était réveillé en chemin, bien qu'épuisait et ayant mal de partout, il essayait de mettre de l'ambiance. Les pauses étaient faites afin de changer les pansements de Kakashi et de Naruto de vomir sans avoir peur de faire cela sur les têtes d'éventuels voyageurs.

Ils allèrent directement à l'hôpital tous les deux puis les autres allèrent à la tour de l'Hokage afin de faire leur rapport.

Sakura raconta ce qui s'était passé et Sasuke expliqua le déroulement du combat ainsi qu'il avait remarqué lui aussi l'inactivité de l'homme plante.

- Cependant, il s'est battu avec nous, fit Sakura.

- Ah oui ? Dit surpris le ténébreux.

- Oui, mais une fois qu'il a mis en piteux état Kakashi-sensei et que je me suis mise à le soigner, il est resté à l'écart.

- Peut-être que Madara lui en a donné l'ordre, voulant se battre avec Naruto, fit Yamato.

- C'est possible. Cet homme reste un mystère. Saurais-tu plus de chose sur lui Sasuke ? Puisque tu l'as rencontré quand Madara a voulu te recruter. Demanda la Hokage.

- Non, pas plus que ce que vous ai dit. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait surtout le rôle de l'espion. Mais vraiment je ne peux vous en dire plus.

- Très bien, ce n'est pas grave.

- Vous allez renvoyer une équipe ? Demanda Sakura.

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Bon maintenant passons à un autre sujet, fit Tsunade. Vous savez, pourquoi Naruto s'est sentie ma ?

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que depuis notre départ elle n'est pas bien, fit Sakura. Je l'ai examiné mais je n'ai rien remarqué de significatif. Elle pense avoir encore avaler quelque chose de pas nette.

- C'est vrai que ce genre de chose lui arrive quelques fois mais habituellement elle reste scotcher sur le trône, dit Tsunade avec le sourire.

- Hé ! Parlez pas d'elle comme ça ! Fit Sasuke, prêt à bondir sur l'Hokage.

Cette dernière souriait car, il démarrait toujours au quart de tour dès qu'il s'agissait de Naruto.

- Toujours a démarré plus vite que ton ombre dès qu'on se moque un peu de ta chérie ! Fit Tsunade très amusé de voir Sasuke avec son air renfrogné.

- Et alors ? Dit-il presque en boudant.

- Tu fréquentes trop Naruto, tu reprends ses mimiques.

- Pffff !

Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle et lui faire une batterie d'examen. Sakura va m'aider. Cela te rassure ?

- Oui, merci.

- Mais dis-toi qu'il y a le secret médical, je ne pourrais entrer dans les détails si elle ne le souhaite pas. Son statut de patiente à changer, ne l'oublie pas. Avant, même sans son accord on pouvait parler, maintenant qu'elle a sa « petite famille » c'est à dire toi, il faut lui demander son aval.

- Je comprends.

- Donc on va a l'hôpital voir nos deux « malades » et nous la prenons en charge.

- Merci.

- Allez mauvaise troupe ! Direction l'hôpital !

Et ils partirent pour le lieu le plus aseptisé du monde. ^^ Ce que certains appellerait : UNE MAISON DE VAMPIRE. XD !

_Alors il vous a plu ? J'attends vos coms avec impatience ! ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour vos reviews et à celles et ceux qui ont rentrer la fic dans les favoris._

_Alors voilà suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ^^_

Naruto avait été mis dans une chambre différente de Kakashi, ce dernier bien qu'il allait mieux préférait rester seul sachant pertinemment que la pièce serait envahi par Team Teenagers de Konoha (tous les amis de Naruto quoi !^^). Quand à elle, elle s'ennuyait ferme, ses nausées étant bien passées, et s'en rien pour s'occuper. Aussi, elle avait renfilée son pantalon et s'était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, collant son dos contre l'arrête de la fenêtre et laissant les effluvent de la ville l'envahir doucement, en gardant les yeux fermés.

C'est ainsi que ses amis la trouvèrent, complètement dans son monde, n'ayant pas remarqué leur entrée.

- C'est pas très bien pour une ninja de n'être pas sur ses gardes ! Fit Tsunade, la faisant sursauter.

- Désolée... Mais je crois pas que je risque grand chose ici.

- C'est vrai, mais ne te laisses pas aller aussi facilement.

- Ok Oba-chan ! Sasuke...

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, j'ai plus mes nausées, mais il me faudrait un bonbon... J'ai une haleine de chien.

- Pour l'instant tu n'auras rien... Si ce n'est au plateau repas que tu auras dans deux heures. Fit Sakura avec un léger sourire en voyant le visage de son amie tombée peu à peu.

- Oh, non ! Pas ces plateaux infâmes ! J'ai pas envie de mourir !

- Je t'apporterai des ramens ma chérie !

- Oh oui ! Oh oui ! J'en trois bol... Alors bon, revenons à nos moutons, vous savez ce qui se passe en moi ?

- On attend encore les résultats, mais je vais t'examiner...

- Donc je veux que tout le monde sorte.

- Sasuke reste avec moi !

- Non, il sort lui aussi. Fit Sakura.

- Pfffff ! fit la jeune femme en boudant.

- Vous allez vous reposer, je ne veux pas vous voir ici avant plusieurs heures.

Et c'est ainsi que les trois garçons partirent chez eux pour se reposer. Ils tombèrent tous les trois comme des mouches dans leur lit douillet.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital...

Naruto était allongée sur son lit et Tsunade utilisait son chakra médical pour examiner avec plus de profondeur le corps de la jeune femme. Cette dernière au bout d'un moment commença à froncer les sourcils, pas sur de ce qu'elle avait ressentit, aussi elle resta plus longtemps sur la zone du bas ventre. Sakura la regardait intriguée.

_C'est pas possible... Je rêve, ou est-ce vraiment un..._, se disait Tsunade.

C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte, c'était une infirmière qui venait porter les résultats des tests sanguins et elle donna la feuille à Sakura avant de repartir vaquer à ses occupations. La jeune Medic'nin parcouru les résultats et bloqua sur un. Elle se mit à regarder Tsunade, en exprimant sa surprise et après Naruto.

L'Hokage comprit rapidement confirmant ce qu'elle avait ressentit juste avant. Mais ces regards avaient eu le don d'inquiéter Naruto.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Je vais mourir ?

- …

- Hé ho ! J'aime pas ce silence ! Vous m'inquiétez les filles ! Alors ?

- Comment te dire cela Naruto... Cela va te faire un choc...

- J'AI QUOI BON SANG !

- Tu es enceinte...

- …

Et la nouvelle se résultat par un grand blanc de Naruto, les yeux écarquillés.

Ca y est la cervelle de Naruto à griller face à l'annonce ^^

Il lui fallu un moment pour digérer l'annonce, d'où les deux femmes l'avait laissé seule avec sa conscience tout en l'observant.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Il y a pas une erreur ?

- Non, fit Tsunade.

- …

- Vous auriez pas pu vous protéger ? Balança Sakura en colère.

- Oh calme toi ! On sait protéger tout le temps... Au non !

- Quoi ? demanda Tsunade.

- Pas... Pas la première fois, cela s'est passé si vite que dans le feu de l'action...

- Et tu pouvais pas prendre la pilule ? Fit de plus belle, la miss aux cheveux rose.

- C'est quoi encore ce truc ? Fit la jeune blonde toute surprise.

- …, grand blanc de la part de l'Hokage et de sa disciple...

- Alors c'est quoi cette pilule ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Si je vous le demande, c'est que je ne connais pas ce truc ! Fit Naruto entre l'agacement et l'énervement.

- …

- Je crois que vous avez oublié de m'avertir de prendre cette ch... cette pilule.

- Je crois bien que oui, oups ! Fit Sakura un peu confuse.

- C'est une autre méthode de contraception, fit Tsunade rapidement...

- Mais dans quelle galère, je suis encore fourrée ?, fit-elle lasse de ses ennuis à répétitions.

- Naruto, je vais devoir te poser une question un peu délicate mais auquel tu dois répondre. Votre première fois remonte à quand ?

- Oba-chan, c'est ma vie privée tout de même.

- Je sais mais nous devons le savoir pour estimer l'âge de ton futur bébé.

- …

- S'il te plaît Naruto, fait Sakura presque en la suppliant.

- Environ deux mois ! Pfff !

- Très bien, nota Sakura dans le dossier. Comptes tu le garder ?

- …

- Tu veux que je lui en parle à Sasuke ? Demanda Tsunade bienveillante.

- Non... Je... Je... Laissez-moi seule, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Très bien nous repasserons plus tard.

Et les deux femmes partirent, le regard compatissant pour leur amie.

Naruto resta assise un long moment, perdu dans ses pensée, puis au bout d'un moment, oppresser la pièce, par l'ambiance de l'hôpital, Naruto partit en passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, comme pour fuir la réalité. Elle sauta de toit en toit gracieusement avant l'aller sur le mont Hokage, pour réfléchir sur la tête de son père.

Juste après son départ, quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke rentrait avec un sac avec leur repas de chez Ichiraku, dans la pièce vide, surpris par l'absence de Naruto et ayant l'inquiétude qui revenait au galop.

Sasuke chercha durant des heures Naruto sans la trouver jusqu'au moment où il aperçut une forme sur le visage sculpté du Quatrième Hokage. Il savait que c'était Naruto. Elle était allée se réfugier sur le visage de son père.

Aussi il alla rapidement là-bas et quand il s'approcha de sa compagne, il l'entendit pleurer. Il s'approcha en douceur puis la pris doucement dans ses bras en s'installant derrière. Elle craqua encore plus, elle devait évacuer. Quand elle se calma, Sasuke lui demanda :

- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis ? On est tous inquiet pour toi surtout moi.

- J'avais... J'avais besoin de réfléchir... Je... Mon avenir est bouleversé encore une fois...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es malade ? Fit son compagnon très inquiet.

- Non... Non, je ne suis pas malade...

- Alors ?

- Je... je crains que tu vas mal le prendre... Je suis moi même perdu... Je n'ai aucun repaire qui pourrait m'aider à prendre la bonne décision... J'ai peur que tu me rejettes après ça... On est tellement jeune... Je ne suis pas prête... Je... J'ai peur des conséquences... Je...

Sasuke était vraiment des plus inquiet...

- Chuut... Calme-toi, ma chérie... Naruto, dit-moi ce qui t'arrive, s'il te plait, dit-il en retourna la jeune femme qu'était devenu Naruto.

Elle tourna son visage, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à affronter le regard de son amant. Aussi ce dernier attrapa délicatement son visage entre ses mains et déposa un petit baiser pour l'encourager. Elle baissa son visage pour le cacher et dit :

- Je... Je... Je suis enceinte...

Un gros blanc s'installa entre eux. Sasuke la regardait très surprise. Mais face au silence de son compagnon, Naruto paniqua.

- Je le savais..., fit-elle avec une grosse déception dans sa voix.

Elle se leva rapidement, en pleur, ce qui fit sortir Sasuke de son mutisme et de sa surprise. Alors qu'elle allait fuir dans la forêt, Sasuke l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui.

- On est peut-être jeune, on a aucun point de repère mais c'est pas grave... Je veux ce bébé... si tu le veux aussi...

- Mais ta réaction...

- J'étais juste très surpris... Ce genre de déclaration, peut prendre quelqu'un de cours, ce que j'ai eu mais... Mais je veux ce bébé, car de toute façon je voulais fonder une famille avec toi un jour ou l'autre...

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- Oui... Plus que jamais... Et puis on serra bien entourer, on aura de nombreux conseils... N'est pas peur... Tu n'affronteras pas cela toute seule, je t'en fais la promesse.

- Alors... Alors on le garde, dit-elle avec le sourire et le serrant encore plus entre ses bras.

Puis au bout d'un moment, ils se mirent à s'embrasser avec tendresse et avec force à la fois. Sasuke la souleva et la conduisit un peu plus à l'intérieur du bois, où ils firent l'amour avec douceur et passion mélanger.

Alors que la nuit était tombée, Sasuke la raccompagna à sa chambre d'hôpital, elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer.

Le lendemain elle eut l'autorisation de rentrer chez elle. C'est Sasuke qui vint la chercher. Mais avant d'aller à l'appartement de la jeune femme, il voulait l'emmener chez lui. Les préparatifs d'une fête d'anniversaire se déroulaient et la jeune femme concerner avait complètement oublié quel jour on était.

_Alors ? Plut ? Pas Plut ? A vos reviews ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

_Alors merci pour vos reviews. Cela me touche beaucoup que cette histoire vous plaise. ^^ J'ai vraiment un bon paquet de fan car beaucoup d'anonymes la lise, c'est super ! Et merci encore à celles et ceux qui l'ont rajouté dans leur favori._

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture._

Sur le chemin de retour le couple discutait.

- Tu veux emménager définitivement chez moi ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, puisque je te le demande.

- Alors oui ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire et l'embrassant avec fougue.

- Super !... Au fait nos amis ont préparé une petite fête pour toi.

- Tu ne leur as rien dit j'espère ?

- Non, mais aujourd'hui quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Franchement, je sais plus, j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

- Alors tu verras bien ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire. En premier il faut passer à la maison, j'ai un truc à récupérer après nous irons à la petite sauterie.

- Ok !

A la demeure Uchiwa en attendant il y avait comme une légère ambiance, où un groupe de plus de 26 personnes y avait élu domicile et où une certaine jeune fille au cheveux rose faisait le gué.

- C'est bientôt prêt ?

- Oui, fit Hinata. On vient de mettre le gros gâteau dans le frigo et Maître Tsunade nous a aidé avec les derniers paquets dans une pièce à côté.

- Et le repas ?

- Galère ! Je dois rester près de Choji pour pas qu'il touche, il commence à baver devant les plats sur la grande table.

- Et moi, je l'aide également, fit Ino avec un grand sourire.

Pendant ce temps Sakura observait toujours la rue, quand elle aperçut de loin le couple.

- Ils arrivent en position !

Le couple arriva à la maison et entrèrent. Tous avaient bien effacé la trace de leur chakra afin de ne pas être découvert, Sasuke commençait à sourire discrètement.

- Tu m'attends là, j'en ai pour deux minutes, fit Sasuke alors qu'ils étaient dans l'entrée.

- Ok ! Mais dépêche-toi !

Et il partit rapidement pour la salle à manger. Il vit les autre dans la pièce avec un grand sourire. Sakura lui tendit son petit feu d'artifice de cotillons.

- Chérie ! J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, je trouve pas mon chapeau !

- J'arrive ! Fit de loin Naruto.

Et elle arriva rapidement. D'un coup, un grand nombre de « POP » se firent entendre et une pluie de confetti lui tomba dessus.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NARUTO !

- Oh merci ! J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui.

- On avait remarqué ! Fit Shikamaru ! Bon anniversaire mon amie !

- Merci... tête d'ananas ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- T'as de la chance d'être devenue une fille ! Je tape pas les filles !

- Je sais c'est pour ça que tu vas avoir droit à toute sorte de surnom maintenant !

- Galère ! T'est lourde Naruto ! Lâches moi un peu la grappe !

- C'est qui, qui parle de fruit là ? Hein !

- Pfff !

- Laisse le, vas ! Sinon je drague Sasuke ! Balança Temari avec un grand sourire.

- Pas touche Miss Cocotier ! Fit-elle en se mettant devant Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

- Il y a en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre avec ces deux là, lança Kiba en parlant du couple.

- Ben quoi ! Je défends ma propriété !

- Ta propriété ? C'est carrément ton Domaine !

- Oh oui ! En rajouta Sasuke en l'entourant de ses bras par la taille.

- Il est mon bol de Ramen pour la vie, je ne peux pas m'en passer.

- Merci de me comparer à ce plat ! J'aurai préféré être comparer à un gâteau... fit-il en boudant faussement.

Et pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Le repas se passa très joyeusement, Naruto et Kiba n'arrêtaient pas de se balançaient des pics.

- Arrêtes de lorgner mon assiette Kiba !

- Mais je ne la lorgne pas !

- Alors pourquoi ta main glisse vers elle pour piquer mes saucisses ? Hein ?

- C'est pas vrai ? Fit-il en continuant à la glisser sans discrétion quand même avec un grand sourire.

- Enlève ta sale paluche qui put le chien de mon assiette ! Fit-elle en la tapotant doucement. Ou je te la mords, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ca va je capitule ! Mon pauvre Akamaru, elle est égoïste, elle veut pas que tu manges ! Fit-il en faisant semblant de pleurer.

- Non, je ne suis pas égoïste, mais il fallait me le dire que tu en voulais une pour Akamaru, fit-elle en donnant au chien, joyeux comme jamais, la saucisse tant attendu. Comme c'est bon, pas vrai ?

Elle continua à caresser le chien tout en tirant la langue à Kiba ce qui fit rire tout le monde, et ce dernier éclata de rire.

Puis vint le temps des cadeaux. Elle en reçut un bon nombre, de la part de ses amis comme des livres, du linge, et autres, puis vint les cadeaux les plus précieux à ses yeux. Ceux de ses plus proches amis.

- Voici le mien ! Fit Sakura alors que son amie posait le précédant sur la table.

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un collier de Jade avec un cristal en son centre.

- Merci Sakura, il est très beau.

Puis se fut le tour de Jiraya, et elle découvrit un album photo que Jiraya lui même avait fait, où se trouvait toutes les photos de ses parents depuis le début de leurs vies. Ce qui arracha du coup des larmes à la jeune femme. Elle se leva et le serra fortement et tendrement à la fois.

- Merci... Parrain..., dit-elle tout doucement dans le creux de son cou ce qui eu pour effet de le faire pleurer.

- Ceci est de ma part et de Shizune.

- Une enveloppe ?

- Eh bien ouvre ! Tu verras bien !

Ce qu'elle fit et découvrit :

- Un séjour d'une semaine pour 2 personnes aux sources chaudes « Bains d'Argent » avec la formule complète ! Whoua ! Merci Mamie Tsunade ! T'es un amour !

- De rien mais il faut que tu évites de rester trop longtemps dans les bains chaud vu ton nouvel état.

- …

Cela intrigua les autres, très curieux mais ne posèrent aucune question, ce n'était pas le moment.

- J'ai aussi cette enveloppe à te donner. Il y avait des instructions, le 3ème Hokage et moi-même avons respecté leurs volontés. Tiens...

Elle prit l'enveloppe et regarda ce qui était écrit : « Pour notre Naruto chéri qui a aujourd'hui sa majorité ». Elle leva les yeux vers Tsunade, les yeux rouges.

- Ca va ma Chérie ?

Elle opina juste de la tête et elle ouvrit l'enveloppe pour en sortir une feuille qu'elle se mit à lire :

_ « Mon petit bébé,_

_Tu as du bien grandir et te faire beau. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que ton père et moi nous ne sommes plus à tes côtés. Mais saches que de là où nous sommes, veillons sur toi et qu'on t'aime._

_Tu sais, le plus important c'est que tu aimes la vie et la joie qui seront ta force, mais surtout que trouve l'amour de quelqu'un et que tu l'aimes du plus profond de ton coeur et que cette personne soit au près de toi pour les bons comme les mauvais moments, comme ton père et moi, mon bébé._

_Mon bébé, tu as 18 ans aujourd'hui, papa et moi nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire du plus profond de notre coeur._

_**(changement d'écriture c'est Minato)**_

_Mon fils, notre plus beau rêve pour toi c'est que tu deviennes le Hokage de notre chère village car nous avons foi en toi. Tu ne peux qu'être un garçon bon, au coeur le plus pur. Et tu sauras changer la face du monde des ninjas rien que par ta présence._

_Dans l'enveloppe tu trouveras deux cadeaux pour toi, nous espérons qu'ils te plairont. Comme on dit l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur mais peut y contribuer. C'est qu'un modeste présent c'est pour toi et ton avenir._

_Alors nous te souhaitons encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire mon fils._

_On t'aime du plus profond de notre coeur Naruto – Papa et Maman. »_

Elle fut, au bout de quelques secondes après sa lecture, prise d'une crise de larmes laissant tomber la lettre et l'enveloppe au sol. Sasuke la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la consola le temps qu'elle se calme alors que Tsunade ramassait ce qui était tombé. Tous étaient émus de voir leur amie pleurer car ils avaient compris que c'était une lettre de ses parents.

- Merci Sasuke...

Il lui fit juste un sourire réconfortant alors que Tsunade lui rendait l'enveloppe et la lettre. Elle regarda ce qui restait d'où elle en sortit un carnet bancaire et une petite enveloppe. Elle ouvrit d'abord le carnet :

- Quoi ? 1 000 000 Ryû !

- Whoua ! Avec les intérêts tu es très riches Naruto ! Fit Jiraya ! Plus riche que Tsunade. Tu veux bien me faire un petit prêt ? Fit Jiraya avec un grand sourire.

- Ça va pas ! Vous allez encore aller dans les boites pas net pour draguer les jeunes filles trop jeunes pour vous !

- Méchante disciple !

- Naruto si tu ouvrais la petite enveloppe, fit Sakura.

- Oui, c'est vrai...

Et elle l'ouvrit pour trouver à l'intérieur une photo. Celle d'une chambre de bébé avec un petit mot écrit derrière « C'était ta chambre, aussi nous te la transmettons pour ta future famille. »

Elle leva son regard vers l'Hokage qui se noyait encore de larmes.

- Elle est encore dans la Tour, intacte et entretenue. Si tu veux tu pourras la voir demain.

Elle opina sans rien dire mais avec un sourire merveilleux et regarda Sasuke qui affichait un grand sourire.

- Eh bien dites-moi que d'émotion aujourd'hui, fit Ino.

- Ça tu l'as dit ! Renchérit Kiba.

- Bon et si on passait au gâteau, lança Chôji.

- Arrête de penser à manger pour une fois ! Lança Ino.

- Mais c'est que j'ai encore faim moi !

Et tous éclatèrent de rire. Une fois le gâteau servit, Lee demanda :

- Avant d'attaquer le gâteau, si tu nous faisais un discours Naruto !

- UN DISCOURS ! UN DISCOURS ! UN DISCOURS !... lança tout le monde même Sasuke.

- Ok ! Ok !, dit-elle en se grattant la tête pour chercher ce qu'elle allait dire... Je vous remercie tous d'être ici aujourd'hui, pour fêter mon anniversaire et je vous remercie pour tous vos cadeaux. Cela me touche énormément. Il ne m'arrive que des choses merveilleuses ces derniers temps... Je vous aime tous très fort, vous êtes plus que mes amis, vous êtes ma « famille »... Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi...

- Non, merci à toi d'exister, tu es notre rayon de soleil. Tu es la plus belle personne qui nous était donné de rencontrer... Nous t'aimons tous très fort... Joyeux anniversaire mon amie ! Déclara Kiba les yeux légèrement rougit par l'émotion.

- Oui, merci à toi, firent tous en choeur et en applaudissant.

Elle souriait, des larmes de joies roulant sur ses joues.

- Bon maintenant le dessert, fit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Et ils attaquèrent le gâteau, où la jeune femme s'en resservit trois parts sous les sourires de Tsunade, Shizune et Sakura, mais sous un regard légèrement inquiet de Sasuke.

- C'est normal pour elle, lança discrètement à son ami, on dirait bien que c'est sa première envie.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'en aura pas en plein milieu de la nuit et surtout irréalisable.

- Comme quoi ?

- T'envoyer à l'Ichiraku à 3 ou 4h du matin...

Et elle le vit blêmir légèrement.

- C'est ça une femme enceinte, dit Tsunade tout doucement, se joignant à la conversation.

- Oui, j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas ce genre d'envie en pleine nuit.

- Elle aura aussi des sautes d'humeurs... Et chez une femme enceinte cela peut être terrible... enfin surtout pour le compagnon, fit-elle avec un grand sourire qui fit blêmir plus le futur papa.

- Nous, les femmes, on supporte le bébé pendant 9 mois, vous les mecs, vous nous supportez pendant 9 mois avec nos caprices.

- C'est bon Sakura, j'ai compris, j'ai pas envie d'avoir le tableau le plus défavorable d'une gros...

- Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, Shikamaru arrivait derrière eux.

- Au fait Sasuke, tu n'aurais pas oublier de lui donner ton cadeau ?

- Non, je voulais la laisser souffler un peu.

Et il se leva et alla rejoindre sa belle.

- Naruto, j'ai un cadeau à te donner.

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin mon Amour... J'ai déjà les plus beaux cadeaux de ta part, dit-elle en caressant tendrement son visage. Ta présence et notre petit fruit d'amour sont mes cadeaux.

Les autres bloquèrent encore une fois sur cet étrange mystère qui faisait rayonner le couple et que Tsunade semblait connaître. Puis Sasuke sortit une petite boite de sa poche et posa un genou à terre, tout en ouvrant le petit objet noir, enfin il le tendit vers la jeune femme. Une jolie bague y trônait.

- Naruto Kushina Uzumaki, la plus belle femme de ce monde à mes yeux, je t'aime à la folie, plus que ma vie. Veux-tu bien m'épouser, moi, celui que tu as libéré de ses chaînes de vengeance ainsi que son cœur, pour toujours ?

- Elle ne lui avait pas dit oui, mais elle lui avait instantanément sauté dessus pour l'embrassait passionnément. Enfin elle répondit :

- Oui, je le veux ! Cria-t-elle heureuse. Je t'aime tant Sasuke...

-Moi aussi ma chérie...

Et ils se remirent à s'embrasser sous les applaudissement de l'assistance et leurs Félicitations. C'est alors que Sasuke la senti défaillir dans ses bras et la retint de justesse.

- Naruto !

- …

Elle s'était évanouie, et les trois médic'nin étaient autour du couple.

- Elle est épuisée c'est tout, fit Sakura après l'avoir rapidement examiné.

- Monte la coucher Sasuke...

Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

- Maître Tsunade, est-ce que Naruto va bien ? Demanda Lee.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas... C'est juste le trop plein d'émotion de ces derniers jours... Et d'un petit quelque chose en plus, dit-elle plus doucement pour elle même mais que certains entendirent qu'en même.

Entre temps, Naruto s'était réveillée dans les bras de Sasuke alors qu'il montait l'escalier.

- Sasuke ? Fit-elle faiblement.

- Tu t'es évanouie... Maître Tsunade veut que tu te reposes ainsi que moi, c'est pour cela que je te ramène dans notre chambre, dit-il souriant tout en poussant la porte de celle-ci.

- Ok...

- Tu veux bien que j'avertisse nos amis pour l'heureux évènements ?

Elle opina, alors qu'il la glissait sous la couette.

- D'accord... Repose-toi bien ma chérie...

Et il sortit de la pièce se disant qu'il allait subir l'interrogatoire de ses amis suite à l'annonce.

- Alors ? Fit Tsunade.

- Elle s'était réveillée en chemin, mais elle est vraiment épuiser... Et j'ai eu son autorisation...

- L'autorisation de faire quoi ? Demanda Kiba.

- A vous révéler notre petit secret... Pour l'instant, il n'y a que quatre personnes qui le connaissent.

- Et qui sont-elle ? Fit Ino curieuse.

- Maître Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune et Kakashi-sensei... Je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir, fit-il avec un grand sourire suivit des trois médic'nin.

- Il n'y a rien de grave ? demanda Yamato.

- Non, à part que pour l'instant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, elle ne fera plus de mission.

- Hein ? firent leurs amis.

- Elle a besoin de repos, de calme pour que notre petit fruit d'amour grandisse bien, fit le futur papa.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Balança Kiba sans rien comprendre.

Sasuke roula des yeux tout en souriant alors que les trois médic'nin.

- Elle est enceinte ! Dit alors l'Uchiwa.

On aurait pu entendre les insectes de Shino grouillant dans son intérieur, tellement il y avait le silence. Et ce fut Jiraya qui sortit le premier de la léthargie commune.

- QUOI ? !

- Jiraya, ne crie pas s'il te plait, elle dort ! Fit Tsunade agacé.

- Pardon... Mais c'est...

- Pas impossible ! Puisque elle est devenue une fille à part entière maintenant, répliqua l'Hokage.

Et c'est alors qu'il y eu une déferlante humaine autour de Sasuke pour le féliciter.

Après avoir discuté un petit moment, tous rentrèrent chez eux, afin de laisser Sasuke s'occuper de sa belle. Seule Sakura resta encore un petit moment afin d'aider Sasuke a nettoyer la maison, enfin pour ce qui restait à faire puisque chacun d'eux avant de partir avait donné son petit coup de main, puis elle aussi était rentrée chez elle.

Sasuke monta voir sa belle, qui dormait toujours. Il s'assit d'abord sur le bord du lit du côté de Naruto, lui caressant doucement le visage sans la réveiller puis il s'installa à sa place, contre elle, posant sa main contre le ventre encore plat de Naruto et il s'endormit.

Ils dormirent jusqu'au petit matin, réveillé par la suite par un levé en bond de Naruto qui était partit vers les toilettes pour dégager ses nausées puis allant mieux et ayant passé un peu d'eau sur son visage pour la rafraichir ainsi que rincer sa bouche, elle alla se positionner sur les hanches du brun aux yeux couleurs de l'obsidienne afin de fêter comme il se doit leurs fiançailles.

_Alors ? J'ai répondu a vos attentes ? La réaction de Sasuke vous plaît ? Et le mystère au sujet de Kakashi vous intrigue encore plus ?_

_Pour savoir vos réponses, j'attends avec impatience vos coms. Comme d'habitude quoi ! XD_


	11. Chapter 12

_Arigato à toutes et à tous ceux qui lisent l'histoire, qui mettent une review, qui la mettent dans leurs favories et en alertes ! JE VOUS ADORE ! XD_

_Voici la suite de l'aventure tant attendu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

Kakashi sortit de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard, aidé de Shizune et de Pakun à ses côtés.

- Kakashi vous n'avez encore rien dit à personne ?

- Non... Je ne suis pas encore prêt...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, prenez votre temps...

- Kakashi, ta maison est à droite c'est ça ? Demanda Pakun.

- Oui, celle avec une porte bleu nuit.

Et au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent, Shizune rendit son sac à Kakashi et celle-ci retourna au près de Tsunade.

Kakashi posa son sac près de l'escalier puis alla s'asseoir sur son canapé, les « yeux » dans le vague.

- Kakashi, dois-je prévenir mes frères de ce qui t'arrive ?

- Oui, au moins à eux tu peux leur dire, le moment venu je me chargerai de mes amis...

- D'accord... Si tu as besoin de moi, invoque moi, comme d'habitude.

- Merci Pakun, tu es un ami fidèle...

- De rien, c'est normal, aller à plus Kakashi !

Et le petit chien disparu dans une épaisse fumée. Kakashi s'allongea sur son canapé et s'endormit aussitôt, épuiser par les efforts qu'il avait du fournir. Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard dans la soirée et d'un pas un peu hésitant et fatigué, il prit la direction de l'étage, son sac à la main, pour aller prendre une bonne douche relaxante.

Pendant plusieurs jours, les jeunes chuunins et jûunins de la promo de Sasuke et Naruto, avaient remarqués l'étrange balai qui se tramait à la maison du Senseï. Tsunade et Shizune étaient souvent chez lui, lui amenant des vivres.

Et un soir, tous se réunirent chez Sasuke et Naruto.

- C'est vraiment bizarre... Pourquoi Maître Tsunade et Shizune vont chez lui aussi souvent ? Lança Kiba.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est peut-être pas encore remis complètement de ses blessures, fit Naruto.

- Oui, elle a raison. Connaissant Kakashi, il n'aime pas rester plus que de raison à l'hôpital et comme Maître Tsunade et Shizune sont ses médecins, elles vont chez lui pour finir les soins et comme il ne peut faire ses courses, elles lui font.

- Maître Tsunade pourrait demander à l'un d'entre nous à lui faire ses courses et les lui apporter et dans cette situation ce n'est pas le cas ; il se trame quelque chose, répondit Shikamaru d'un ton assez sérieux.

- Shikamaru n'a pas tord, répliqua l'Uchiwa. Ce n'est pas du genre de Kakashi-sensei, d'être aussi dépendant des autres... Il y a anguille sous roche et...

- Evite d'utiliser ce genre d'image, balança Sakura, cela me rappelle trop Orochivilain.

- Désolé... Donc j'allais dire avant d'être interrompu, qu'il faudrait essayer de le suivre discrètement.

- Moi, j'ai remarqué la présence, assez souvent d'ailleurs de Pakun, dit Naruto.

Tous la regardèrent incrédule.

- Je vous rappelle que par rapport à vous je ne fais plus de mission, donc je sors assez souvent pour faire les courses et voir mamie Tsunade.

- C'est vrai, et il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée de lui demander ce qu'avait Kakashi ? Demanda Kiba.

- Si elle n'a rien dit à Sakura qui est son élève, crois-tu qu'elle va me dire quelque chose à moi ? C'est impossible.

- Naruto, _crunch,crunch_... a raison. Maitre Tsunade n'est pas, _crunch, crunch, crunch.._. du genre à parler parce que cela relève du secret _crunch, crunch, crunch_... professionnel...

- Chôji, évite de parler la bouche pleine, c'est pas très agréable pour comprendre ce que tu dis ! Fit un peu exaspérer Ino.

- Il faudrait peut être le suivre ! Répondit Lee.

- Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution Gros Sourcil !

- Elle a raison, il faut attendre qu'il parle de lui même. Si on le pousse dans ses retranchements cela risque de jazzer.

- Très bien, on attendra le temps qu'il faut... Bon maintenant au sujet de nos convocations chez Maître Tsunade...

- Je sais que nous on se retrouve avec le nombre exacte d'une équipe de base, Yamato remplace Kakashi au commandement. Et sans toi Mademoiselle Naruto, on retrouve une équipe normale, fit Sakura avec le sourire.

- Oui... Quelqu'un veut un thé ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent ce qui fit sourire Naruto.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine Sakura et Sakuke avaient remarqués un très léger voile de tristesse. Sakura fit comprendre à son ami qu'elle allait parler avec la blonde. Aussi elle la rejoignit, pendant que les autres continuaient de parler des missions.

- Ça va aller Naruto ?

- …

Elle remarqua les yeux rouges de la jeune femme, alors que cette dernière continuait de préparer le thé.

- Naruto...

- C'est rien... Juste une poussière à l'oeil...

- A d'autres ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- C'est juste que...

- C'est le fait de ne plus pouvoir faire de mission ?

- Oui, j'aime en faire et là je vais m'empâter à la maison, à ne rien faire...

- Tu vas être occupée je te le promets... Demain tu dois voir Tsunade...

- C'est vrai... J'ai déjà des tas de questions en tête. Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Et puis tu pourrais faire l'espionne pour nous.

- … ?

- Ben oui, avec Kakashi !

- Toi, la médic'nin la plus importante de Konoha après Tsunade, tu veux que j'espionne notre cher Kakashi.

- Oui... Cela ne t'a pas fait peur quand on a voulu savoir ce qui se cache sous son masque.

- C'est vrai mais je ne sais si... Oh et puis zut ! Si j'ai un moment de tranquillité j'irai le voir en toute amitié... Peut-être que je découvrirai quelque chose.

- Merci.

- Bon ca y est le thé est prêt, tu m'aides ?

- Oui bien sûr...

Et elles repartirent vers le salon avec les plateaux remplis de tasse. Sasuke les regarda et il vit qu'elles souriaient, donc il n'y avait rien de grave. Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment puis Naruto se leva et leur souhaita bonne nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Lee.

Comme son corps se modifie pour le bébé, cela épuise ses réserves et elle a besoin de plus de repos... Et son étrange comportement de tout à l'heure, dit-elle en répondant à la question muette de Sasuke, c'est du au trop plein d'hormone ce qui chamboule son caractère... Bon moi aussi je vais aller me coucher, j'ai pas arrêté à l'hôpital et on doit se lever de bonne heure pour aller voir Maître Tsunade.

- Nous aussi, fit Shikamaru... Allez, allons-y sinon je vais dormir ici.

Et c'est ainsi que Sasuke les reconduisit à l'entrée leur souhaitant bonne nuit avant de rejoindre sa belle au bois dormant au pays des songes.

_Alors j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'attends vos coms avec impatience._


	12. Chapter 13

_Alors voici la suite qui je l'espère vous plaira, elle est plus longue que la précédente._

_Je remercie encore une fois tous les reviewers, tous ceux qui lisent l'histoire un peu de partout sur la planète entre autre un lecteur Russe, un d'Australie ou encore de la Thailande._

_Bonne lecture !_

Le lendemain Sasuke se leva en douceur pour ne pas la réveiller, pris son petit déjeuner, se prépara et partit pour la tour de l'Hokage. Après l'arrivée de tout le monde, la maîtresse de ces lieux leurs expliquèrent la mission : Porter des parchemins d'une extrême importance au 4 Kages alliés.

- Je vous ai convoquer aujourd'hui pour informer nos alliés que je voudrais faire une réunion de toutes urgences face aux dernières attaques de l'Akatsuki. Et des dernières infos que j'ai reçu de nos espions. Quand au sujet de la nouvelle apparence et de grossesse de Naruto, je m'en chargerai personnellement.

- Le Kazekage est déjà au courant non ? Fit Neji.

- Oui et non. Comme vous le savez nous nous sommes renseigner sur la métamorphose auprès d'eux donc Gaara et ses plus hauts responsables connaissent la vérité, mais je laisse le soin à Naruto de prévenir son ami, de l'heureux événement... enfin si cela ne te dérange pas Sasuke.

- Non pas du tout ! Fit-il avec le sourire.

- Dans ce cas chaque équipe prend son rouleau : Equipe de Gaï vous adresserai ce parchemin au Raikage, Equipe de Shikamaru à la Mizukage, Equipe de Shino au Tsuchikage et Equipe de Yamato au Kazekage.

- A vos ordres Maître Hokage !

- Faîtes bien attention et venez entier. Rompez !

Sasuke devait se rendre à Suna au moins il savait qu'il retrouverai un ami. Une fois l'ordre de mission donner chacun s'inclinèrent devant Tsunade et partir pour quelques jours effectuer leur mission.

Naruto se réveilla seule dans le grand lit alors qu'elle essayait de rechercher la chaleur de son compagnon. Elle se leva et alla à la cuisine, encore un peu nauséeuse. Cela allait passer avec un bon petit déjeuner. Elle trouva son petit déjeuner presque prêt avec un petit mot « Tu n'as plus qu'à te faire le thé et mettre du lait dans les céréales... Je t'aime ma chérie, tu me manques déjà... » Elle sourit et prépara son thé, se servit le lait puis dégusta son petit repas sur le bord de la maison donnant au jardin.

Une fois fait, elle se dirigea vers la tour de Tsunade. Cette dernière finissait de tamponner ses dossiers quand elle fit son entrée :

- Oba-chan !

- Naruto, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de frapper à la porte ?

- Autant de fois que je rentrerai de cette manière, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Naruto !... Tu es désespérante ! Bon que me vaut ta visite ?

- Ben tu m'as demandé de passer... C'est par rapport à ma grossesse...

- Oui c'est vrai... Tu veux qu'on reste ici ou tu veux aller ailleurs ?

- Et toi ? Tu veux fuir quelques minutes le bureau ?

- Oui, un peu, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- J'aimerai au kiosque près de la mare... J'aime bien y aller de temps en temps, fit-elle avec un voile de tristesse et de nostalgie.

- Cela t'aide à ne pas oublier Jiraya... Je fais de même quand j'ai un petit moment... Aller vient...

Et allèrent au kiosque silencieusement avant de s'installer sur l'un des bancs.

- Cette grossesse me fait un peu peur...

- C'est normal... Au départ tu n'étais pas censé devenir une fille...

- Ouais... Merci Kyubi, fit-elle un peu amer.

- Tu le regrettes ?

- Un peu... Les garçons du groupe ne réagissent pas de la même manière qu'avant avec moi et c'est déstabilisant un peu. Mais je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec Sasuke que cela compense ma peine... Mais ce qui me fait peur c'est que pendant l'accouchement Kyubi essaie de sortir... Cela a été très dure pour ma mère... Et ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est que Madara soit là, comme à ma naissance...

- Je comprends, ce n'est pas évident mais on fera en sorte que tu sois le plus en sécurité possible... Et il faut en particulier éviter de trop que ta grossesse s'ébruite, j'ai déjà passé le message aux villageois aussi bien pour ta sécurité que pour la leur... De toute façon je te tiendrais au courant ainsi qu'à Sasuke...

- Mamie Tsunade, cela fait vraiment mal les contractions ?

- Oui, je suis désolée... Je n'ai pas eu la chance de passer par là mais après avoir aidé beaucoup de futur maman, c'est peut-être un dure moment à passer pour des années de bonheurs après... On t'aidera au mieux à supporter ta douleur.

- Et le temps d'un accouchement ?

- Cela peut aller de quelques minutes à plusieurs heures...

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles parlèrent pendant près d'une heure, l'ainée rassurant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la future maman. Puis Naruto se dirigea au terrain d'entrainement pour garder la forme au lancée de Kunai et de Shuriken mais elle fut surprise de trouver Kakashi. Ce dernier semblait également s'entraîner mais le plus bizarre pour elle, c'était encore la présence de Pakun. En plus le comportement de Kakashi était étrange, il avait l'air de n'utiliser qu'un sens...

Elle l'observa un long moment, ne se cachant même pas.

- Kakashi, il y a Naruto..., fit le canidé ninja doucement.

- Je sais, elle n'a pas chassé son chakra. Je la laisse regarder..

- Mais si elle vient...

- Je sais pas... Peut-être qu'elle ne le remarquera même pas...

Il continua son entrainement de lancer de shuriken, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approcha.

- Bonjour Kakashi-sensei! Pakun !

- Salut ! Firent les deux.

- Je vois que vous vous entrainez durement... C'est la première fois ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Il faut bien s'entrainer de temps en temps.

- Je peux m'entrainer avec vous ?

- Normalement tu dois te reposer.

- Je vais devenir dingue à la maison si je ne fais rien ! Allez ! S'il vous plaît Sensei !

- Pas besoin de faire ce regard de chien battu Naruto ! Je suis largement suffisant pour les lui faire, balança Pakun.

- Tu veux pas partager ! T'es un vilain toutou !

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le toutou !

- Pakun, tu es désavantagé, fit Kakashi, elle est enceinte et ne peut pas s'amuser à courir surtout ici.

- Et bien j'attendrai et je me vengerai ! Toutou ! Toutou ! Mais elle me prend pour un chien de salon ou quoi !

- Soit bon joueur Pakun !

Et ce dernier bouda dans un coin.

- Alors Kakashi-sensei ?

- Ça va, tant que tu fais attention, j'ai pas envie que Sasuke m'étripe si tu as la moindre coupure.

- Super !

Et durant un long moment, ils lancèrent les armes sur les différents poteaux. Mais ce que remarqua Naruto, c'est que le sensei manquait beaucoup ses cibles, ce qui était très surprenant aussi elle observa plus attentivement mais le plus discrètement possible son professeur puis quand vint la fin de l'entrainement, elle remarqua qu'il avançait à taton vers les cibles et quand il les récupéra, il se fit de nombreuses coupures, aussi elle l'aida mais posa la question fatidique :

- Que vous arrive-t-il sensei ? Je vois qu'il y a bien quelque chose qui cloche en vous... Et on est tous inquiet pour vous... Vous avez perdu votre bonheur humeur...

- …

Il la regarda inquiet et surpris. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose. Son regard semblait se positionner dans le vide.

- C'est à cause de Zetzu, c'est ça...

- …, il baissa la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas le même regard qu'avant, il a changé.

- …

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je crois que j'ai compris... Vous êtes aveugle, je savais que vos yeux étaient touchés mais pas à ce point.

- Tu es vraiment devenue observatrice Naruto... Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit mais c'est dure de l'accepter.

- On va en discuter à l'ombre près de l'arbre. Je vais soigner vos mains...

- Merci Naruto.

- Mais c'est normal sensei, vous auriez la même chose pour nous. Posez votre main sur mon épaule, je vais vous guider, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos. Pakun tu nous suis ?

- Oui, je reste un peu et après je rentre.

Une fois sa main poser, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arbre, où Kakashi s'adossa tout en s'asseyant. Naruto sortit de sa sacoche, qu'elle avait toujours avec elle, le nécessaire de premier secours et commença à soigner les entailles.

- Il faudra les montrer à Shizune ou à Mamie Tsunade tout à l'heure quand l'une des deux viendra.

- Tu as remarqué cela aussi ?

- On l'a tous remarqué... J'ai surtout remarqué la présence de Pakun, jusqu'à présent cela n'avait jamais été aussi important... Tu es un vrai ami pour Kakashi-sensei, c'est bien qu'il te connaisse.

- Merci Naruto.

- Dites moi sensei, cette cécité est temporaire ou... ? Demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir finir sa phrase de peur de le blesser un peu plus.

- Malheureusement pour moi, il semblerait que c'est pour le reste de ma vie... Mais Maître Tsunade fait des recherches, fit-il avec un sourire pour rassurer la jeune femme. Je ne perds pas espoir mais je dois me faire à cette idée...

Ils restèrent un petit moment silencieux alors que Naruto soignait avec délicatesse les mains de son professeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

- J'ai pas envie d'être inutile...

C'est alors que Kakashi craqua et pleura. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots réconfortants, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

- Je vous aiderai du mieux que je peux sensei...

- Tu as ta propre vie Naruto... Tu as une vie qui grandit en toi et qui va avoir besoin de sa maman...

- Tss, tss, tss, laissez moi vous aider... laissez nous vous aider...

- Je ne peux pas c'est...

- S'il vous plait... Vous m'avez appris tellement de chose... Je veux vous apprendre à contrôler vos autres sens...

Il la regarda incrédule et surpris, ainsi que Pakun.

- Ce que m'a appris en autre l'enseignement au Mont Myobuku c'est que si on veut vraiment faire qu'un avec la Nature, il faut s'en donner les moyens. Mon entraînement a été rude mais j'y suis arrivée... En plus vous avez un des sens déjà bien développer, celui de l'odorat et avec l'aide de Pakun et de moi-même vous allez surpasser même Kiba !

- Je ne pense pas, fit-il avec un grand sourire malgré qu'il était dissimulé derrière son masque.

- Je pense que si. J'irai me renseigner au près de Fukasaku-sama des possibilités sur les prochains entrainements... Et puis cela me permettra de m'occuper, fit-elle avec un grand sourire et des petits gloussements.

- D'accord...

- Kakashi, je vais rentrer si tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

- Non, merci Pakun, tu peux rentrer. Merci encore d'être venu m'aider.

- Pas de soucis ! Salut vous deux !

- Salut ! firent-ils en chœur.

Et le chien ninja disparu dans un petit « pop ».

- Vous voulez que je vous aide pour rentrer, ou vous allez utiliser la téléportation ?

- Je crois qu'avoir discuté un peu avec toi m'a fait du bien... Si les autres me voient ce n'est pas grave... Donc, oui, je veux bien que tu m'aides.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent au village, Kakashi se laissant guider par Naruto, sous les regards intrigués et compatissants des passants. Elle le laissa devant chez lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'en sortirai très bien tout seul.

Tsunade passa quelques heures plus tard chez lui et fut surpris des bandages. Kakashi lui expliqua toute l'histoire et elle remercia intérieurement que Naruto existe, garçon ou fille, c'est un don du ciel cet enfant.

_Alors ce nouveau chapitre vous a-t-il plus ? A vos coms ! Prêt ! Feu ! PAARRRTTTTEEEEEZZZZZZ !_


	13. Chapter 14

_Après quelques jours d'absence étant pas mal occupée avec mes enfants et pour pondre ce chapitre, le voici publié pour votre plus grand plaisir, ainsi que le mien._

_Je remercie encore une fois mes nombreux fans surtout nombreuses fans reviewers comme Bebidoo, Boys-Love-Yaoi, Kiranosabaku, Lynnalie, NarutoUzumakiFiction,... et mes nombreux fans dans le monde entier ! XD_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il répond en partie à vos attentes, bien sûr le flot de surprise n'est pas encore fini, mais cela se sera dans les prochains chap !_

_Bonne lecture - yomi yoi ^^ et arigato !_

C'était la fin de la journée quand l'équipe de Yamato arriva, après deux jours de route, devant la grande muraille de pierre de Suna. Ils furent accueillit par une équipe de garde.

- Bonsoir, fit le groupe.

- Bonsoir, ninjas de Konoha. Quel est le motif de votre visite ? Demanda un des gardes.

- Nous devons remettre un parchemin secret au Kazekage à la demande de notre Hokage, fit Yamato.

- Très bien vous pouvez y aller et bon séjour parmi nous.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gaara tranquillement, observant l'effervescence des rues. Des enfants couraient devant eux, mêlant éclats de rire et jeux, ce qui plongea Sakura et Sasuke dans de lointains souvenirs.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de Gaara et Yamato toqua.

« Entrée ! »

Quand les regards des personnes présentes se levèrent sur les arrivants, un sourire s'étira sur leur visage.

- Bonsoir ! Firent la fratrie.

- Bonsoir, firent le groupe.

- On a un message à vous remettre Maître Kazekage, de la part de Maître Tsunade, dit Yamato en tendant le message à Gaara.

- Merci.

Tous se turent le temps de la lecture silencieuse.

- Bien comme c'est dans quelques jours, nous partirons avec vous. En attendant, vous pouvez dormir ici. Je me chargerai de prévenir le conseil et de délégué quelqu'un en intérim à mon poste.

- Très bien.

- Comment va Naruto ? Fit Temari en s'adressant directement à Sasuke.

- Elle va très bien, dit-il avec le sourire.

- Pas trop dure d'être une nana ? fit Kankuro.

- Elle s'est habituée et bien que sa vie de garçon lui manque, elle est très heureuse.

- Je l'ai aidé avec les autres filles à passer le cap en lui expliquant tout ce qui concerne la gente féminine, rapporta Sakura.

- En tout cas j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, fit l'Uchiwa avec un grand sourire. Dans quelques semaines il faudra que vous soyez là.

- Ah bon ? C'est quoi cette nouvelle ? Fit Gaara.

- Naruto et moi allons nous mariés.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes. Les mâchoires de Temari et Kankuro, semblaient se décrocher alors que Gaara souleva les sourires de surprise. C'est le cri de Temari qui les fit redescendre sur terre au deux garçons.

- Whouaooouuu !

- Et bien félicitations vieux ! Dit Kankuro en lui serrant la main.

- Quand cela se passera-t-il ? Demanda le Kazekage.

- Comme je l'ai dit dans quelques semaines, le temps de tout mettre en place et qu'on décide d'une date avec Naruto. Une fois la date décidée, on vous préviendra à l'aide d'un oiseau messager.

- Merci de nous inviter.

- C'est normal, vous êtes nos amis... Tu es surtout le meilleur ami qu'elle ait... après m'avoir eu bien sûr.

Ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

- Il faut que tu sois là sinon, elle sera très déçue.

Bien qu'il vit l'ancien jinchuuriki sourire, un voile léger de tristesse passa rapidement dans ses yeux ce que remarqua Sasuke qui ne préféra rien dire pour l'instant. Il savait que Gaara se sentait encore seul même s'il était entouré d'amour par son frère et sa sœur, ainsi que de Naruto.

- D'accord, je viendrais, fit le maître des lieux avec un sourire rire très sincère... On va vous conduire à vos appartements et nous irons manger.

- Merci, firent le groupe.

Et sur le chemin des chambres, les filles se mirent à papoter vêtements. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pourraient bien mettre pour le mariage ? Quand aux garçons cela parlaient plutôt des dernières techniques ninjas.

Après le dîner Sasuke monta sur le toit de la tour, voulant être un peu seul, sa compagne lui manquait et bien malgré lui, il s'inquiétait pour elle, peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'elle portait son enfant ou simplement qu'il était accroc à la belle blonde. Il ne remarqua même pas la présence de Gaara.

- T'as pas sommeil ?

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu arrivé.

- J'ai remarqué..., fit-il rigolant doucement. Tu penses à Naruto ?

- Oui, elle me manque... Je sais je ressemble à de la super glu, enfin nous ressemblons à de la super glu, mais bon, on n'y peut rien si on s'aime très fort...

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime, fit le garçon au cheveux rouge en s'appuyant à la rambarde et perdant son regard dans le ciel étoilé.

- ...

- Je n'ai encore trouvé personne qui ne ressemble ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu à Naruto... C'est vrai j'ai mon frère et ma sœur mais moi aussi j'aimerai connaître le véritable amour.

- Je crois alors que tu as eu des œillères, fit-il avec un grand sourire en regardant son vis-à-vis qui le regardait maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-D'après ce que m'a dit Naruto et de ce qu'elle avait observée quand elle t'a retrouvé, tu as une admiratrice... Non je corrige, quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu parais... Et j'ai remarqué ce soir que la dites personne était présente et te regardait discrètement tout en rougissant.

- Tu crois vraiment ?...

- Oui. Et tu l'as connais très bien.

- Je ne suis même pas capable de voir qu'une fille s'intéresse à moi...

- Je crois que c'est le problème des garçons... Naruto, avant de devenir une fille, avait une admiratrice.

- Ah oui ? Fit l'autre très intéressé.

- Oui, c'était Hinata, fit-il le sourire triste. Le seul soucis c'est que Naruto était déjà amoureux de moi, et moi, je n'ai rien vu de son amour à lui... Elle me l'a avoué en partie quand il s'est transformé en fille, dans son sommeil elle a parlé...

- Et pour Hinata ?

- Il lui a avoué qu'il aurait l'aimer comme elle l'aimait... que s'il n'avait pas eut de sentiments pour moi, cela aurait très bien pu marcher mais la vie en a décidé autrement... Elle ne la pas mal pris car en contre partie, il lui a donné sa force d'esprit et sa combativité, en le regardant évoluer elle a grandit à ses côtés, et maintenant que Naruto est une fille, elles sont devenu de très grandes amies, Naruto est sa confidente... En plus elle a trouvé le bonheur avec Kiba.

- C'est bien pour elle, elle a eu de la chance... Sasuke, c'est qui cette personne qui me regarde ?

- Pourquoi, ne pas deviné tout seul ?

- Tu ne me ferais pas ça qu'en même !

- Je peux te mettre sur la voie... C'est une fille...

- Il y en a un paquet, cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup !

- Attends j'ai pas fini de te la décrire... Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pressé ?

- Désolé, fit-il en souriant.

- Elle est châtain clair, les yeux noirs, aussi grande que toi, et qui t'es proche.

- Châtain clair,... yeux noirs,... grande comme moi,... et proche...

Il réfléchit un petit moment mais ne trouva pas qui c'est. Ce qui fit encore plus sourire Sasuke.

- Elle est dans ta garde personnelle...

- Ah bon, t'es sûr ?

- T'es aveugle ou tu le fais exprès ? Même Kankuro et Temari ont souris en la voyant rougir tout à l'heure. Même eux ils l'ont remarqués il semblerait.

- ..., fit-il avec de grands yeux surpris (Ô_Ô)

- Aller, mon dernier indice après tu te débrouilles tout seul, après tout je suis pas le courrier du cœur... Si je te dis t'as première élève !

- Matsuri ?

- Bingo ! Tu viens de gagner le gros lot !

Et Gaara se mit à rougir. Aussi Sasuke en profita pour le taquiner.

- Aurais-tu toi même des vues sur cette belle jeune femme ?

Et Gaara rougit encore plus.

- J'ai mis dans le mille ! Quand je dirais cela à Naruto !

- Tu ne diras rien ! Sinon tu vas souffrir !

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Et le chocolat met la marmotte dans le papier d'alu ! _(c'est un détournement de la célèbre pub de chocolat fait par mon Amour)_

- Sasuke ! fit-il un peu plus durement.

- Oh j'ai peur !

Et c'était un Gaara poursuivant un Sasuke hilare sur le toit, que retrouvèrent le groupe et la famille des deux garçons.

Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, lança Kankuro ! Ferais-tu des infidélités à Naruto, Sasuke ?

Et comme un seul homme, les deux garçons se ruèrent sur le peinturluré. Ce dernier se mit le reste du groupe dans l'hilarité alors que Kankuro tentait tant bien que mal à échapper aux deux autres. Ils ne se calmèrent que par le fait d'être épuisé, aussi tous partir se coucher, Gaara en profita pour remercier Sasuke de lui avoir ouvert les yeux et pour lui avoir fait découvrir les joies d'être un gamin au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Deux jours après, les ninjas de Konoha repartirent, accompagnés du Kazekage et de sa fratrie ainsi que de Matsuri en tant que gardes du corps, pour le village caché de la feuille.

_Alors vous a-t-il plu ? C'était Hathor2 en direct de fanfiction sur Naruto ! A vous les Studio ! ^^_

_Petit com please XD_


	14. Chapter 15

_Voici mon dernier chapitre fraichement pondu, avant de me remettre à l'écriture de la suite !_

_Je sais plus combien de fois je remercie tout le monde... Peut-être 13 ou 14 fois, mais je réitère mes remerciements envers mes très nombreux lecteurs et mes reviewers !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne le trouverez pas trop court à votre goût ^^._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

Au bout de deux jours ils arrivèrent en vue de Konoha. A l'entrée, les deux gardes les saluèrent et tous partirent au milieu de la rue qui était déjà très animé en ce début de soirée.

- Sasuke, tu peux aller la retrouver, j'avertirai l'Hokage.

- Merci... Vous voulez que nous vous préparions des chambres ? Fit-il à la fratrie.

- Non, c'est bon, fit Gaara, vous avez besoin d'intimité, dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

- Merci quand même de nous l'avoir proposer, c'est très gentil, rajouta Temari.

- Comme vous voulez, mais si vous changez d'avis, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus. A plus alors !

- Bonne soirée ! lancèrent le reste du groupe, le regardant s'éloigner tout en faisant un petit signe de la main.

Et il partit en direction du quartier des Uchiwa.

- Il est vraiment pressé de la retrouver ! Fit Kankuro.

- C'est qu'il ne vous a pas tout dit, balança Saï de son ton habituel.

Ce qui lui valu un coup de poing assez puissant sur le haut de son crâne, venant de Sakura.

- Mais tu vas la fermer, Baka !

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Sakura ? demanda Gaara surpris.

- Rien ! Rien !... C'est rien ! Juste quelque chose que Naruto voulait te dire personnellement.

- Ah bon ! Fit le concerner en haussant les épaules.

- Et toi Saï, plus un mot si tu ne veux pas encore goûter à mon poing !

- Ok Sakura ! Je me tais mais je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous en faîte toute une histoire.

- Saï ! Ta gueule ! Dit la Rose le poing levé prête à encore le taper.

Ce dernier se fit discret du coup sous les regards amusés ou désespérés des autres du groupe. Puis Gaara remarqua quelque chose et pour changer de conversation :

- Allons voir l'Hokage, maintenant comme cela nous nous reposerons après, proposa Gaara, voyant bien que Matsuri était épuisée. Matsuri, ça va aller ?

- Oui, Maître Kazekage. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, disait-elle tout en rougissant, je vais très bien.

- Bon alors, allons y.

Mais il resta près d'elle ce qui accentua les rougeurs de la jeune fille. Lui non plus n'en menait pas large, cette proximité était toute nouvelle pour lui, jamais il n'avait été comme cela, aussi tendu et intimidé. D'où lui aussi commençait à rougir. Heureusement que la lumière des rues, n'éclairaient pas assez leurs visages pour que les autres s'en aperçoivent. Cependant Temari et Kankuro, avaient remarqués un léger changement chez leur petit frère, il était, semble-t-il plus proche de la jeune ninja depuis quelques jours, ce qui les ravissaient.

Ils arrivèrent en vu de la tour de l'Hokage et montèrent rapidement retrouver l'homologue de Gaara.

Au même moment Sasuke venait de rentrer.

- Chérie !

- ...

- Naruto...

- ...

Il la chercha dans différentes pièces, avant de monter à l'étage, il regarda dans leur chambre, personne. Dans celle du bébé, non plus, il remarqua que comme convenu, la chambre d'enfant de Naruto avait été rendu à sa propriétaire pour leur bébé. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle l'avait disposé avec goût. Puis il alla dans la salle de bain et entra. Il l'a trouva endormi dans le bain, une main sur le ventre comme si elle l'avait caressé, et elle laissait échapper un léger sourire. Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et la contempla un petit moment, admirant sa beauté... et ses formes généreuses. Il se pencha vers les lèvres pulpeuses, légèrement ouverte, avant de déposer un petit baiser. Ce contact eu pour effet de la réveiller.

- Sasuke ?... Sasuke !

Et elle l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et passion, tout en commençant à lui défaire les vêtements, qui se retrouvèrent, tous, rapidement avec leurs homologues féminins sur le sol de la pièce d'eau. Sasuke rentra dans l'eau chaude et se colla à sa partenaire tout en l'embrassant, et sa virilité s'était redressé, il la colla un peu plus à l'intimité de sa compagne. Et après une série de baisers et de câlins, ils s'unirent. Savourant à chaque instant la présence et l'amour de l'autre.

A la tour de l'Hokage au même moment :

- Bonsoir Maître Hokage, firent le groupe.

- Ah bonsoir, à tous ! Vous avez fait un bon voyage, Gaara.

- Oui, très agréable, fit-il en rougissant légèrement, puis il reprit contenance et demanda... Les autres Kages sont arrivés ?

- Non pas encore, vous êtes le premier... Au fait où est Sasuke ?

- Je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait rentrer.

- Très bien, tu as bien fait Yamato... Le temps de la réunion, vous dormirez ici à moins que vous ne dormiez chez Naruto et Sasuke.

- Sasuke nous la proposer, fit Kankuro, mais on a refusé... Les futurs mariés ont besoin de se retrouver.

Et tous rirent à l'image des yeux protagonistes évoqués et chacun imaginait les retrouvailles, pas très catholique, d'où une vague de visage rougis fit son apparition.

- Hum hum, bon changeons de sujet ! Fit la maîtresse des lieux.

- Maître Tsunade, vous avez des nouvelles de Maître Jiraya ? Je suppose que Naruto doit s'inquiéter. Demanda Sakura.

- Non aucune, il est parti comme un voleur après l'anniversaire... J'ai peur qu'il soit encore aller chercher des infos sur Madara et Zetsu... Naruto ne le sent pas...

- Sasuke m'a dit que dernièrement ils ont attaqué et que Kakashi a été blesser, fit Gaara.

- Oui c'est exact, ce que je vais vous révéler ne devra pas sortir de son bureau, bien que maintenant un certain nombre de personnes ont devinés le problème de Kakashi... Et c'est Naruto qui a ouvert les yeux à Kakashi, de ne pas avoir honte de son problème.

- C'est grave, Maître Tsunade? demanda Sakura.

- Oui et non... Tu te rappelles que Zetsu l'avait blessé aux yeux.

- Oui..., fit-elle dans un murmure de peur de comprendre.

- Il l'a rendu aveugle avec un poison, ou une sorte de toxine acide... C'est pour cela que je fais des recherche dans la bibliothèque médicale...

- Et aussi la demande de voir dans la notre, rajouta Temari...

- Oui, j'essaie de trouver un moyen de lui rendre la vue... Et Naruto aussi.

- Quoi ? Firent-ils tous en chœur.

- Elle doit aller au Mont Myobuku, voir Fukasaku et son épouse, pour se renseigner... Là, elle aide Kakashi sur le terrain d'entrainement à utiliser une canne pour se diriger.

- C'est vraiment à ce point... ?

- Oui, Yamato... Aussi n'ayez pas des regards de pitié envers lui, il le sentira.

- D'accord...

- Tsunade, pourriez vous nous montrer nos chambres s'il vous plaît... Matsuri est épuisée, et j'aimerai qu'elle se repose un peu avant le diner.

- Mais Maître Gaara..., fit la jeune femme un peu confuse.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules tendrement.

- Tu ne dois pas aller au delà de tes forces qu'en il n'y a pas besoin... Cela fait deux jours qu'on coure pour arriver le plus vite ici, on a fait très peu de pose. Tu es épuisée...

Et au même instant les jambes de la jeune femme flanchèrent. Gaara la rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.

- Tu vois j'avais raison, fit-il rosissant, alors qu'il avait la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Elle, elle était devenue rouge pivoine, tellement elle était intimidée d'être dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait en secret. Les autres regardaient la scène, amusaient, par le comportement des deux jeunes adultes.

- Très bien Gaara, je vais vous y conduire...

Et elle les emmena à l'étage du dessous vers les chambres. Elle montra la chambre pour Matsuri et une fois qu'elle ouvrit la porte, Gaara s'engouffra dans la pièce afin d'allonger la jeune ninja. Les autres souriaient encore plus, puis ils partirent en direction des autres pièces, laissant un peu d'intimité au deux jeunes gens.

- Repose toi un peu, je viens t'appeler pour le repas...

- Merci... Maître... Maître Kazekage.

- De rien... A tout à l'heure, fit-il en sortant de la chambre.

La jeune femme, une fois la porte fermée, attrapa son oreiller et le serra contre elle, enfouissant son visage afin de crier sa joie d'être plus proche de son professeur. Gaara quant à lui, s'était collé contre le mur à côté de la porte et laissa échapper un sourire de bonheur. Au bout d'un petit moment, il redonna une certaine contenance à son visage pour ne laisser rien paraître et il partit rejoindre les autres.

A la maison des Uchiwa, Sasuke et Naruto étaient entrain de dîner tranquillement.

- Je leur ai dit que nous allions nous marier et ils sont contents pour nous par contre je n'ai rien dis pour ta grossesse, je te laisse le soin de le faire.

- Merci, mon Amour... La tête qu'ils vont faire, hihi !

- Je l'imagine... Au fait tout c'est bien passé durant mon absence ?

Et elle lui raconta ses journées et surtout sa découverte au sujet de Kakashi. Sasuke était désolé pour lui.

- Par contre je vais devoir partir quelques jours, deux ou trois jours...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais me renseigner au près de Fukasaku et de son épouse, ainsi que fouiner dans leur techniques médicales pour essayer de soigner Kakashi-sensei.

- Tu crois que tu pourras trouver quoique se soit ?

- J'espère que je pourrais, je ne perds pas espoir. Je m'en vais demain.

- Déjà ? On se retrouve à peine et déjà tu me quittes ! Mais qu'ai-je fais ?

Naruto se mit à rire face aux mimiques de son compagnon.

- Ne me quitte pas ! Fit-il en se mettant à genou et joignant ses mains pour la supplier en faisant un regard de chien perdu. Il faut t'oublier, tout peut s'oublier, qui s'enfuit déjà, oublier le temps, des malentendus, et le temps perdu, à savoir comment, oublier ces heures, qui tuaient parfois, à coups de pourquoi, le cœur du bonheur, ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas, ne me quitte pas..., fit-il en chantant avec une voix rempli de trémolos.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, elle était pliée de rire sur sa chaise. Sasuke éclata de rire à son tour en posant sa tête sur les cuisses de sa belle.

- J'aime vraiment ta nouvelle personnalité...

- J'aime le fait que tu m'ai changé... Tu m'as rendu meilleur...

- C'est pour cela que je t'aime, car je savais au fond de moi que tu avais un bon fond...

Et ils firent la nuit par d'autres câlins.

A la tour de l'Hokage, alors que la nuit était à son apogée, deux personnes, dans un sommeil profond, rêvaient de l'autre, s'imaginant un avenir commun dans un futur proche, entourer de leur proche et... d'une descendance ou l'un des enfant avait la tête de son père et l'autre de sa mère.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'attends vos coms avec impatience._


	15. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, la rentrée approche à grand pas et je souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne rentrée quelle soit scolaire ou au boulot._

_Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier, mais j'avais du mettre en suspend l'écriture du chapitre, j'ai ma belle-famille qui est venu en vacances donc en fin de jouer je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de me coucher._

_Donc voici le chapitre tant attendu._

_Je souhaite encore une fois remercier mes nombreux lecteurs disperser un peu de partout sur toute notre planète et en particulier à mes revieweuses, comme Nowa, Bebidoo, Liaskane, Boys-Love..., NarutoUzumaki..., et toutes les autres, et oui je crois que je touche un bon nombre de fille avec mon histoire. ^^_

_Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture et Arigato !_

_**NB : **Quand vous verrez **qq **... ...** qq **c'est pour indiquer que le personnage chante.  
_

Le réveil fut difficile pour beaucoup, surtout pour Tsunade, qui s'était endormie dans son bureau, sur son bureau, et étant marqué sur la figure des lettres qui avaient un message. Sur sa joue était écrit à l'inverse : Echec, et Retour... Elle avait reçut un message de Jiraya par l'intermédiaire de la grenouille messagère.

Elle était inquiète pour son ami d'enfance, car elle savait qu'il se sentait responsable du bien être de sa « filleule », il voulait la protéger quitte à aller débusquer le vieux crouton d'Uchiwa qui leur faisait menait une vie d'enfer, surtout à Naruto et à Sasuke., et à mourir. Il était un ninja accompli avec plus d'une ruse dans son sac, mais parfois fonçant tête baisser dans les problèmes sans avoir trop réfléchi.

Shizune entra dans la pièce sans qu'elle s'en rende compte absorbée par ses pensées. La jeune disciple, avait apporté un plateau avec un thé bien chaud et un petit déjeuner copieux.

- Maître Tsunade, bonjour, vous allez bien ?

- ...

- Tsunade...

- Hein ? Quoi ?... Oh c'est toi Shizune ! Pardon, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer... au fait bonjour et là tu peux me tutoyer.

- Merci... J'avais remarqué que tu ne m'avais pas entendu, fit-elle en souriant. Voilà ton petit déjeuner... Euh Tsunade...

- Quoi ? Fit-elle en entendant l'hésitation de sa première élève.

- Tu as quelque chose de marquer sur la joue.

Tsunade sortit un petit miroir d'un tiroir et regarda, effectivement elle lut les mots les reconnaissant. Elle prit un mouchoir et une petite bouteille d'eau et se nettoya un peu. Elle prit silencieusement son repas avant de laisser Shizune pour une petite demi-heure, tenir les rênes, le temps de se faire une douche et de se changer pour la nouvelle journée qui débutait.

A l'étage en dessous tous se réveillaient lentement, plus ou moins de bonne humeur. Kankuro n'était pas du genre matinal et à chaque fois il le faisait savoir au pauvre réveil qui bippait sur la table de chevet. Temari se leva d'un bond et commença sa matinée en faisant des étirements. Gaara qu'en à lui, bien qu'il avait bien dormi, se leva difficilement, comme chaque matin depuis qu'il avait appris à vraiment dormir après l'extraction de Shukaku. Son corps semblait vouloir récupérer de toute la fatigue accumulée. Il commença donc par sortir la tête d'en dessous la couette puis au bout d'un petit moment à la poussée complètement tout en restant couché et s'étira comme un chat pendant près de cinq minutes. Enfin, il se leva, le regard encore endormi, s'habilla et partit à la salle à manger. Pour ceux qui connaissaient bien Gaara, tant qu'il n'avait pas pris un petit déjeuner copieux, il ne fallait pas lui parler sinon la foudre de sable pouvait s'abattre sur la personne qui avait osé le réveiller d'une toute autre manière que la sienne.

Il retrouva sa sœur et son frère, l'une joyeuse et l'autre pas encore réveiller dormant presque au dessus de son bol de céréales. Il se servit un grand bol de café au lait bien sucré, pris le pain déjà couper et alla s'installer. Une fois son repas finit, bien réveiller et de meilleure humeur il remarqua que Matsuri n'était toujours pas lever aussi, il débarrassa ses affaires pour les mettre sur la desserte et repartit vers les chambres afin de la réveiller. Il toqua doucement, mais elle ne répondit pas, aussi il entra en douceur dans la chambre. Il la découvrit allonger sur le côté, lui tournant le dos dans sa petite robe de nuit, toute découverte, laissant voir un peu sa petite culotte, provoquant chez lui ses premières rougeurs de la journée, et serrant affectueusement le coussin (un peu comme Naruto). Il s'approcha d'elle en faisait abstraction du petit tissu blanc puis l'appela doucement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et lui caressant tendrement l'épaule.

- Matsuri...

- ...

- Matsuri... Allez debout, il faut se lever...

- Hum...

- Aller princesse..., fit-il machinalement.

- Papa laisse moi dormir... J'ai pas école aujourd'hui, dit-elle d'une fois encore très endormi.

- Je savais pas que j'étais ton père, fit Gaara en ricanant.

Cela eut pour effet de la réveiller et de se retourner rapidement vers lui. Mais Gaara se fixa, il venait de voir quelque chose qui le laissait en émoi et gêné à la fois et où un petit filet de sang glissa de son nez. Son regard s'était posé par mégarde sur la petite boule de chair au bout pointant qui était libérée de la nuisette. Aussi il se retourna très gêné...

- Matsuri... Tu... Tu devrais remonter ta bretelle..., dit-il aussi rouge qu'une rose de la passion.

- La jeune femme n'en menait pas large non plus, et elle releva prestement la fine bretelle recachant la poitrine.

- Désolée... Je...

- C'est rien... Je... J'étais venu pour que tu puisses prendre ton petit déjeuner... Je... Euh...

- D'accord, merci...

Et il sortit de la pièce tout en lui disant qu'il l'attendait dehors. Elle s'habilla rapidement repensant à son trouble ainsi que de celui du Kazekage puis le rejoignit. Le chemin vers la salle à manger fut silencieux et quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, la fratrie remarqua les visages rubiconds des deux arrivants, se demandant ce qui été arrivé, c'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent les traces de sang restant au niveau du nez et sourirent. Ils ne posèrent aucune question, laissant le temps au deux jeunes de se remettre de leurs émotions.

A la demeure des Uchiwa, le réveil fut des plus doux, Sasuke s'était réveillé et avait fait quelques câlins à Naruto, tout en caressant son ventre qui n'affichait pas encore la maternité. Elle s'était réveillé doucement, puis avait pris sa main un peu baladeuse pour lui déposer de petits baisers, tout en disant bonjour et ils étaient restés collé l'un contre l'autre se câlinant tendrement jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit bien levé, ils prirent le petit déjeuner dans le jardin avant de prendre une douche bienfaitrice. Et après s'être habillés, ils partirent pour la tour de l'Hokage, main dans la main, Naruto transportant son petit sac à dos avec quelques affaires à l'intérieur pour son petit voyage.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade, les membres de Suna étaient déjà présent. Une tornade blonde, vint féliciter Naruto de son futur mariage, puis les autres s'approchèrent.

- Je suis content pour toi Naruto, fit Gaara, tu le mérites vraiment ce bonheur après tout ce que tu as fait pour beaucoup de monde.

- Merci, mon ami... Dis-moi c'est quoi cette trace de sang ?

- C'est rien ! Lança-t-il tellement vite qu'il se mit à rougir, ainsi que Matsuri qui était à côté de lui.

- Ok ! Ok ! Fit la blonde en ayant un grand sourire... Bonne chance !

Les deux autres virèrent au rouge encore plus. C'est alors que Gaara remarqua le sac.

- Tu t'en vas alors aujourd'hui ?

- ...

- Je leur ai dit Naruto, pour Kakashi et ce que tu faisais, fit la maîtresse des lieux.

- Merci... Je reviens d'ici deux ou trois jours...

- C'est bien ce que tu fais pour Kakashi...

Elle se contenta de sourire.

- Euh avant de partir, je voudrais vous annoncer quelque chose...

- Cette fameuse révélation qui a coûté à Saï un coup de poing de la part de Sakura ? lança Kankuro.

- Je suppose...

- Alors ? Demanda Temari impatiente.

- Si je vous disais que vous alliez devenir Tontons et Tata de cœur !

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Kankuro surpris.

- Tu... tu es..., commença Gaara...

- Je suis..., fit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- Tu es enceinte ?

- Oui ! Dans un peu moins de huit mois je vais avoir un bébé...

Kankuro et Temari, avaient la mâchoire qui se décrochait par la surprise. Gaara qui passa d'abord par l'expression d'un regard de grande surprise, passa au regard d'inquiétude, et enfin celui d'un grand bonheur. Mais la première à faire les félicitations fut Matsuri...

- Félicitations Naruto, je suis contente pour toi..., dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Félicitations à toi aussi Matsuri, fit-elle plus discrètement... Le cœur de Gaara est enfin en ta possession, à toi d'en prendre soin.

Cette dernière s'écarta et la regarda en souriant. Puis Naruto redit la même chose à son ami, tout aussi discrètement.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille... Mamie Tsunade tu veux que je transmette un message à Fukasaku ?

- Oui, remets lui ce rouleau... Merci Naruto.

- De rien... Bon et bien à bientôt ! A plus chéri ! Fit-elle tout en composant les signes de transfert avant de disparaître dans un « pop » léger.

- Et bien ! Vous faîtes pas les choses à moitié, lança Kankuro. Encore un secret à révéler Sasuke ?

- Non plus aucun, dit-il en souriant... Mais on en discutera un peu plus tard, à la maison, je vous invite pour le dîné.

- Merci, firent la fratrie ainsi que Matsuri.

**TOC TOC TOC**

- Entrez ! fit Tsunade énergiquement.

Et un ninja entra dans la pièce.

- Maître Hokage, Maître Raïkage et Killer Bee sont arrivés, ainsi que Maître Mizukage et son escorte...

- Très bien, je vais à leur rencontre,

- En fait ils sont déjà là, derrière la porte.

- Alors fait les entrés.

Et quelques instants plus tard, la pièce commençait à être bien rempli. Puis après les salutations,Tsunade fit :

- Comme vous le constatez, il manque encore le Tsuchikage et son escorte, je pense que dans l'après-midi, ils seront là, aussi si vous voulez vous reposer de votre voyage, nous vous mettons à dispositions maintenant les chambres et vous pouvez prendre un petit-déjeuné copieux.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, fit le Raikage.

**- qq** Je vais prendre un ptit dèj qui tue... mais pas qui pue... Je vais faire une descente de tartine... mais pas avec Martine... **qq**

Pitié frangin, arrête tes rimes à la noix !

**- qq** Mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter... j'adore rapper...**qq**

- Pitié ! Ptit frère à arrête ou je te fais bouffer ton calepin à rime.

**- qq** Je continuerai de chanter... J'adore t'entendre râler... Cela me donne du coup des idées... Pour faire une chanson bien rythmé... **qq**

Le Raikage finit par lever les yeux vers le plafond, désespérer du comportement de son frère. Les autres rigolèrent doucement en regardant les deux frères. Naruto avait bien raison, Killer Bee était vraiment quelqu'un de très spécial.

Et entre deux chamailleries des frères du pays de la Foudre, les nouveaux arrivant furent conduit vers les chambres et pour certains après vers la salle à manger, et pour ceux de Suna, ils allèrent rendre une visite à Kakashi accompagné de Sasuke.

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Je sais que ma petite impro de rimes ne casse pas des masses mais j'ai pensé que c'était le genre de chose qui pouvait sortir très facilement de l'esprit de Killer Bee_.

_Sinon à coms ! Prêt... Feu... PPPAAAAANNNNNNN !_


	16. Chapter 17

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Désolée de n'avoir rien publier jusqu'à présent mais j'ai été beaucoup prise par les RDV de ma fille, la crèche, les papiers et le potassage du CODE pour un futur permis..._

_Je remercie une énième fois mes lecteurs, mes revieweuses pour leur présence à la lecture de cette fic._

_Comme vous le constaterez, vous verrez qu'il est court, enfin c'est mon avis mais j'espère faire plus long pour le prochain._

_Sinon bonne lecture à tous._

Comme l'avait dit Tsunade, le Tsushikage et son escorte arriv dans l'après-midi, ces derniers furent installés confortablement et se reposèrent. La réunion débuta le lendemain matin après le petit déjeuné copieux.

- Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour faire le point sur les attaques de l'Akatsuki. Comme vous le savez nous avons subi une attaque assez importante de la part de Madara et de Zetsu. Un de nos ninja est toujours en convalescence...

- Qu'a exactement Kakashi Hatake ? Fit le Raïkage comme s'il avait eu vent de la nouvelle.

- A cause de Zetsu, il est aveugle, aussi méfiez-vous de cet individu. Il n'est pas du genre à combattre, l'espionnage est plus son domaine mais il est un adversaire redoutable. Il doit être un spécialiste des poisons à base de plantes donc ne prenez pas à la légère sa personnalité qui est en plus double d'après que nous a dit Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Est-ce qu'il est fiable ? Fit le Tsushikage, toujours pas sûr que le jeune homme ne joue pas un double jeu.

- Oui, il l'est... Et vue sa situation actuelle, il est fiable à 100%, dit-elle avec le sourire... Donc comme je disais il a une double personnalité mais entre les deux esprits il n'a pas semble-t-il de dominance... Ensuite Madara Uchiwa, vous connaissez son parcours, les tentatives pour récupérer les deux bijuus restants, toujours ratés heureusement, mais ce qui nous a surpris cependant à la dernière attaque, c'est qu'il n'a pas chercher à enlever notre jinchuriiki.

- Oui c'est très surprenant effectivement... Pour mon frère cela a été le même cas, ils nous ont Killer Bee. Je me demande ce qu'il mijote ce Madara.

- A-t-il pu enlevé Sora ? Demanda Gaara.

- Nous avons contacté le temple : Sora est toujours là-bas, une équipe d'anbu surveille les allés et venus discrètement, fit Tsunade, et à ma connaissance, il n'y a personne d'autre qui aurait du chakra de Kyubi ou d'Hachibi. Le comportement de Madara m'intrigue fortement et m'inquiète également.

Et le rapport dura un long moment puis la discussion se tourna vers le sujet de Naruto.

- Comment va Naruto ? Demanda la Mizukage.

- Elle va bien... même très bien je dirais, dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Elle ? ! firent les trois kages pas encore au courant du nouvel état de Naruto.

- Oui, elle... Naruto, soupira-t-elle, est devenu une fille à part entière.

- Hein ? !

Les mâchoires semblaient se décrocher, les yeux était exorbités, on aurait pu voir au dessus de leur tête, un défilé de point d'interrogation et d'exclamation, tellement ils étaient surpris par la nouvelle. Voir leur tête pouvait en faire rigoler plus d'un, mais Tsunade et Gaara se retinrent alors qu'ils rigolaient intérieurement. Aussi les deux kages expliquèrent le pourquoi du comment du changement de sexe de Naruto, aux autres.

- Eh bien heureusement que cela n'est pas arrivé à mon frère ! C'est vraiment un phénomène votre ninja.

- Notre ninja comme vous dites à qu'en même éliminer un bon nombre de membre de l'Akatsuki aidé de ses coéquipiers voire seule, et elle a réussi à faire retrouver le chemin de la raison au dernier Uchiwa... enfin sans compter Madara...

- Ce type est un monstre, fit la Mizukage... Il défit les lois de la vie en étant encore en vie après autant de temps...

- Ça lui ferait quoi, fit le Tsushikage, 105... 110 ans au bas maux... Même-moi je n'espère pas vivre aussi longtemps surtout pour voir mes proches mourir plus jeunes que moi... Quand je l'ai connu, il avait déjà des idées de grandeurs... On dit qu'avec le temps un vin se bonifie, il prend en maturité et saveur, Madara lui ressemble à du vin qui est devenu du vinaigre...

- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, mais comment le faire disparaître définitivement ? Demanda Gaara. Même à plusieurs on y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas défaitiste mais je me pose fortement la question.

- Je vous comprend jeune homme, et vous n'êtes pas le seul croyez-moi à vous poser cette question, fit le vieillard.

Les autres hochèrent leur tête pour confirmer leur propre inquiétude.

- Tout à l'heure vous êtes restée évasive sur la nouvelle vie de Naruto, vous pouvez nous en dire plus ? Demanda la Mizukage

Tsunade regarda Gaara discrètement et elle remarqua son léger sourire.

- Et bien, notre chère Naruto, va se marier... avec Sasuke.

Cette première nouvelle eut l'effet du largage d'une bombe...

- Et elle va être mère dans quelques mois...

Deuxième bombe larguer... Explosion. On aurait dit qu'elles avaient explosé sous les fesses des kages car ils se levèrent d'un bon !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Je veux la voir ! Fit la Mizukage ravit finalement par la nouvelle.

- Cela ne sera pas possible pour l'instant, elle n'est pas à Konoha...

- Comment pouvez vous la laisser partir ainsi ? Fit le Tsushikage.

- Elle est au Mont Myobuku, elle est en sécurité. Elle est partie hier afin de consulter les livres médicaux des crapauds et voir avec leur médecine s'il y a un moyen de soigner Kakashi.

- Oh... Je vois... elle pense encore aux autres avant de penser à elle...

- Oui, c'est tout à fait cela.

Et la discussion alla bon train autour de Naruto.

Pendant ce temps au Mont Myobuku.

Naruto était à la bibliothèque des crapauds lisant un bon nombre de livres médicaux concernant les affections de l'œil.

- Rhaaa ! J'en ai marre je trouve rien ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Naruto, il faut être patiente, lança Fukasaku. Tu vas trouver j'en suis sûr.

- Moi j'y crois de moins en moins.

- Tu dois te reposer, pense à ton bébé. Depuis que tu es arrivée tu n'es pas sortie d'ici et tu n'as quasiment pas manger...

- Et je n'ai pas dormi non plus, dit-elle doucement.

Cependant le vieux crapaud l'entendit :

- Naruto, tu n'es pas raisonnable. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rejoindre Ma à la maison, de faire un bon repas et de dormir... Et il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tiennent ! Ouste ! Fit-il lorsqu'il vit qu'elle allait répliquer.

- D'accord !

- Je vais continuer tes recherches... Va te reposer un peu.

- Merci l'ancien...

Il lui sourit chaleureusement puis elle rentra à la maison des deux maîtres crapauds.

- Naruto, tu daignes enfin te montrer !

- Désolée, Ma... J'ai continué mes recherches sans m'être reposer et Fukasaku m'a éjecté de la bibliothèque, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Il a bien fait !... Naruto...

- Oui ?

- C'est bien ce que tu fais pour Kakashi Hatake... mais ne mets pas ta santé ainsi que celui de ton futur enfant en danger.

- Je sais Ma. Je n'ai pas été assez réfléchi... Mais je souhaite tellement trouvé un moyen de le soigner... Être ninja c'est toute sa vie, et s'il a la moindre chance de guérir j'espère trouver le remède.

- Tu es une brave enfant... Le monde à la chance de t'avoir... Bon, aller, viens manger.

Et après un repas très copieux, Naruto s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt dans un sommeil remplit de 'je t'aime' de Sasuke.

_J'attends vos coms pour savoir si je dois l'améliorer ou si c'est bon ou encore mauvais. Bisous_


	17. Chapter 18

_Et voici en même pas quelques jours un autre chapitre, que j'espère il vous conviendra. Il est plus long que le précédent, mais je sais que des fois ce n'est jamais assez long pour les lecteurs assidus._

_A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, laissez-moi quelques reviews de vos impressions sur ce chapitre._

_Bisous à tous et bonne semaine !_

Naruto chercha durant encore deux jours mais ne trouva rien. Il y avait encore tellement de livres et de manuscrits à lire qu'elle se demandait si ce qu'elle avait promis, elle ne devait pas le laisser tomber, mais ce n'est pas sa philosophie, ce n'était pas son nindô. Aussi, Gamakishi et Gamatetsu l'aidèrent à transporter les nombreux documents pour qu'elle les étudie à la maison tranquillement.

- Tu as encore besoin de nous Naruto ?

- Non, c'est bon Gamakishi, vous pouvez rentrer, je ferais appel à vous pour ramener les documents que j'aurai déjà étudié.

- D'accord ! Alors Salut !

- A bientôt Naruto.

Et les deux crapauds laissèrent seule Naruto dans le jardin de la demeure Uchiwa. Le maître des lieux devaient être en mission, il manquait son sac. Naruto entreprit alors de ranger tranquillement tous les documents dans le bureau aménager pour elle, et une fois tout rentrer, elle se remit à l'étude des documents.

Quand Sasuke rentra le soir de sa mission, il découvrit de la lumière dans une pièce de la maison, une lumière de faible intensité, aussi, il se mit en mode ninja et rentra discrètement, s'avançant sans bruit jusqu'à la pièce, c'est alors qu'il vit que la porte coulissante était entre-ouverte et jeta un œil dans la pièce, et c'est là qu'il vit sa compagne, endormit sur un livre, entourée par d'autres ainsi que de nombreux parchemins. Il rangea son kunaï et entra doucement dans la pièce. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras pour ne pas la réveiller mais peine perdue.

- Sasuke, fit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Chut, on discutera demain, tu vas dormir sous la couette, le temps s'est rafraichit.

- D'accord...

Et elle se rendormit aussi tôt, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et la recouvrit. Il fit un petit baiser sur le front et redescendit, pour se diriger vers la cuisine pour dîner malgré l'heure tardive.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto se réveilla contre un corps chaud, ce qui la fit sourire malgré ses yeux encore fermés.

- Bonjour, belle blonde...

- Bonjour, mon beau ténébreux... Comment a été ta mission ?

- Plutôt calme, juste raccompagner un seigneur jusqu'à la frontière... Ah si cela a été mouvementé, dit-il en commençant à ricaner, Saï s'est pris quelques coups sur la tête de la part de Sakura pour avoir dit des sornettes à son sujet.

- J'imagine sa nouvelle tête !

Et dans son esprit apparaît l'image d'un Saï tout bosselé, couvert de pansements et de bandages.

- Et quelles conneries à t-il sorti ? Dit-elle en rigolant

- « Sakura est aussi belle qu'un cactus en fleur », « Sakura tu ressembles à une planche à pain »...

- Aïe, c'est bien un truc à ne pas dire à Sakura, le pauvre je le plaints... Mais j'aurais aimé être une mouche pour voir Sakura se défouler sur lui...

- Il a fallu que Yamato s'en mêle pour que Saï s'arrête de provoquer involontairement Notre Cerisier National.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il l'a bâillonner avec du bois léger pendant la pause.

- Et elle éclata de rire, alors que son compagnon souriait.

- Et toi alors ?

- Ben, j'ai passé mon temps à potasser les livres et les parchemins enfin une petite partie... Je me suis fais remonter les bretelles par Fukasaku et Ma, car j'ai très peu dormi... donc pas besoin de me faire un sermon là dessus, dit-elle rapidement en le voyant qu'il allait répliquer... Pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait aidé Kakashi senseï, dit-elle en soupirant. J'ai eu l'autorisation d'emmener les dizaines de rouleaux ainsi que la vingtaine de livres afin de pouvoir continuer mes recherches.

- Tu dois te ménager cependant.

- Je sais, mais la lecture va pas vraiment m'épuiser... Et dirent que c'était pas mon fort de lire un livre à part celui de Jiraya maintenant j'ai tout je prends la dose maximale pour le reste de ma vie.

- Si tu veux je t'aiderai le soir.

- Merci t'es un amour, dit-elle en souriant et déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres... qui se suivirent par une longue série ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable de caresses qui se finirent par un gros câlin sous la couette.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils s'attelèrent aux préparatifs du mariage et de la décision de la date de celui-ci.

Savoir qui inviter pour le repas le soir, car d'une décision commune, ils se marieraient devant un parterre de villageois, car ils voulaient qu'ils fêtent leur bonheur avec eux. L'honneur de la célébration serait faite à Tsunade. Est-ce que le Seigneur du Pays du Feu devait-être présent était une grande question. La liste des invités principaux sera longue : L'équipe des 12 bien entendu avec les senseïs, les familles des amis, Jiraya, Tsunade, Gaara et sa fratrie accompagnée de sa petite amie, car ils étaient sûr qu'entre Gaara et Matsuri cela allait évoluer rapidement, le restaurateur de l'Ichiraku et sa fille, Fukasaku et Ma, ainsi que Gamabunta et ses fils, bien que pour la famille de Gamabunta ils ne resteraient que pour la cérémonie.

Donc dans la journée, ils allèrent voir Tsunade.

TOC TOC TOC

« Entrez ! »

- Bonjour Mamie Tsunade !

- Bonjour Hokage Sama.

- Bonjour les enfants..., dit-elle en souriant. Tu es rentrée quand Naruto ?

- Hier en fin d'après-midi... Pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé pour soigner Kakashi senseï.

- Cela ne fait rien, tu dois penser en premier à toi et à ton bébé.

- Je sais, mais je continue tranquillement à la maison, j'ai ramener ce qu'il fallait pour étudier tranquillement... Bon si on est venu te voir, c'est pour te demander quelque chose.

- Laquelle ? Dit-elle intriguée.

- Maître Hokage, pourriez-vous nous marier ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Vous voulez que je vous marie ? Mais c'est un grand honneur que vous me faites les enfants.

- Nous voulions vous demander également, est-ce qu'on doit inviter le Seigneur du Pays du Feu. Côté protocole on connaît pas grand chose... Vu que je fais partis d'un des clan les plus puissant même si je reste plus ou moins le dernier représentant et Naruto, elle est l'enfant du 4ème Hokage.

- Oui, je comprends votre demande... Normalement il faudrait, vous n'êtes pas des personnages commun de la communauté du Pays du Feu. Je me charge de lui envoyer l'invitation, mais le mariage est pour dans combien de temps ?

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, dans 8 semaines.

- Comme ça j'aurai pas encore le gros bidon de la femme enceinte, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu me laisseras t'aider pour la robe ?

- Cela me fera vraiment plaisir de t'avoir à mes côtés... Dit Mamie Tsunade, Gaara et les autres sont partis.

- Non pas encore... Ils partent dans la journée, sauf Gaara demain. Là, ils sont tous au salon entrain de prendre leur déjeuner normalement et je vais en faire autant. Vous venez les jeunes ?

- On te suit.

Et ils partirent pour les étages du dessous. Naruto comme à son habitude fit son entrée en fanfare.

- Salut tout le monde !

Les têtes se retournèrent vers la voix féminine qui avait dit cela, et des sourires apparurent du côté de Suna, les autres restèrent bouche-bée devant la nouvelle apparence de la jinchuuriki. C'est le Tsushikage qui vint le premier vers elle.

- Naruto, vous êtes devenu une belle jeune femme.

- Merci Maître...

- Dommage que je n'ai pas ne serais-ce que 50 ans de moins, je vous aurais fait la cour, dit-il en lui faisant un baise main.

- Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre et Sasuke commençait à être un peu nerveux. Une atmosphère électrique commençait à se répandre dans la pièce. Le vieux Kage s'en aperçut et recula en souriant nerveusement.

- Je plaisantais Sasuke, je vais pas vous l'enlever...

- Je sais, dit-il avec un léger rictus mi-sourire mi-mépris.

C'est alors qu'une tornade blonde vint serrer dans ses bras l'autre blonde.

- Enfin rentrer, pas trop tôt !

- C'est ennuyeux quand t'es pas là.

- Je sais, je suis indispensable, fit la demoiselle. Temari, tu me serres trop là ! Doucement j'ai un bébé et je veux pas qu'il sorte avant l'heure.

- Désolée.

Et tous éclatèrent de rire. Tous les Kages sauf Gaara et Tsunade ainsi que Killer Bee, félicitèrent les futurs parents et futurs marier. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble puis les Kages prirent le chemin du retour accompagné pour chacun d'une équipe de ninja de Konoha.

Ils ne restèrent plus que Gaara et son groupe à table ainsi que les jeunes mariés.

- Dites, cela vous dit de venir dîné à la maison ce soir, il y aura les amis et Tsunade ainsi que Kakashi et Shizune.

- Pourquoi pas !

Et c'est ainsi que le soir la maison des Uchiwa fut bruyante, où éclat de rire et musique fusaient. Les amoureux lancèrent en même temps les invitations de façon officieuse, car les faire-parts seraient bientôt envoyer. La fête bâtit son plein tard dans la nuit puis tous rentrèrent se coucher... Tous non ! Une jeune femme aux cheveux marron-rouge était partie sur le toit de la tour de l'Hokage admirer le ciel dégager. Elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver.

- Matsuri, dit une voix masculine d'une façon tendre.

Elle se retourna surprise puis sourit en le voyant.

- Maître Kazekage, vous ne vous êtes pas couché ?

- Toi non plus, dit-il en souriant.

- C'est vrai, je voulais voir un peu les étoiles... C'est un beau spectacle...

- Oui, ça l'est...

C'est alors qu'une étoile filante passa devant leurs yeux et Matsuri se mit à faire un vœu. Gaara l'observait avec douceur, puis mut d'une impulsion soudaine, il s'approcha d'elle quand elle rouvrit ses yeux. Elle recula doucement devant le regard sombre de Gaara qu'elle pouvait deviner avec la lumière de la demi lune. Elle se retrouva acculée contre l'un des piliers, Gaara plaqua ses mains contre celui-ci, l'empêchant du coup d'avoir une échappatoire. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que ce regard sombre n'était pas rempli de colère mais plutôt de désir.

- Matsuri, je...

- …

- J'ai envie de faire quelque chose depuis très longtemps mais je n'ai jamais osée... je...

Et pour couper court, il franchit le pas et déposer un baiser léger, remplis de tendresse et d'amour sur les lèvres douces de la jeune femme. Sur l'instant elle fut surprise mais bien vite elle ouvrit sa bouche pour l'accueillir plus profondément ce baiser auquel Gaara répondit avec rapidité. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet remplit de douceur et d'envie. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle.

- Je t'aime Matsuri..., dit-il dans un murmure.

- Je t'aime aussi Gaara... depuis le premier jour où tu es devenu mon senseï.

Et il la prit tendrement dans ses bras un moment. Ils se caressèrent avec tendresse mais ne voulant pas aller plus vite que la musique. Puis quand la fatigue se fit sentir, ils repartirent en direction des chambres. Il laissa la jeune ninja rentrer dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre la sienne pour une nuit remplit de rêves de douceur.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva de très bonne humeur et surtout bien réveiller pour une fois, il alla vers la chambre de sa petite-amie et entra doucement. Elle dormait profondément. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et la regarda un petit moment avant de déposer un tas de petits baisers papillon sur son épaule dénudée, qui la sortie en douceur de son sommeil.

- Bonjour..., dit-il avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui était rare à voir.

- Bonjour, mon beau prince...

Et il s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Très bien... Tu viens prendre le petit déjeuné ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

Et il l'attendit dehors comme un vrai gentleman puis ils allèrent main dans la main à la salle de séjour où le reste de la fratrie se trouvait déjà. Et la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent ce sont les doigts entrelacer.

- Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt, tous les deux ! Fit Temari en souriant.

- Félicitations petit frère, à toi aussi Matsuri.

Temari les serra dans ses bras et le petit déjeuné alla bon train sous les questions des deux curieux.

Dans l'après-midi, ils durent prendre le chemin du retour vers Suna. Mais leurs amis ne manquèrent pas de féliciter le nouveau couple.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle histoire d'amour venait de prendre forme.


	18. Chapter 19

_Bonjour, bonjour à tous, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier un nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai ma mère à l'hôpital depuis plus de 2 semaines donc pas trop la tête à ça, plus la fatigue avec les gosses et vous avez droits au syndrome de la page blanche._

_J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût et répondra à vos attentes._

_Je remercie comme toujours mes nombreux lecteurs et mes revieweuses ! ;)_

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas du chap !_

Naruto avait entamé son 3ème mois de grossesse et il était temps de faire la 1ère échographie. Tsunade n'avait assigné aucune mission à l'équipe 7 afin que Sasuke assiste à la séance de découverte de son futur bébé. C'est Tsunade qui mènerait l'examen.

- Alors pas trop stresser de voir votre bébé pour la première fois ?

- Un peu je dois le reconnaître, fit Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

- Moi, je crois que cela va, mais c'est vrai que cela me fait bizarre.

- Bon alors on va commencer, tu vas descendre un peu ton pantalon et soulever légèrement ton t-shirt. Le gel va être un peu froid.

Naruto s'installa sur la table et s'exécuta puis Tsunade déposa une bonne dose de gel sur son ventre avant d'appuyer doucement la sonde échographique afin de rechercher le petit bout de vie. Au bout de quelques secondes elle le découvrit dans sa petite bulle. Elle se mit à sourire en voyant le bébé et elle observa l'impatience des futurs parents qui ne le voyaient pas, aussi elle tourna l'écran de l'appareil et elle observa leur regard : elle put lire dans Naruto une multitude de sentiments dans son regards et son sourire, celui de la fierté d'être mère, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, le regard protecteur comme celui d'un animal, le bonheur, la curiosité... et j'en passe. Sasuke était plus réservé dans l'expression de son visage mais elle avait pu y lire la joie et la fierté d'être père.

Alors qu'elle continuait d'appuyer sur le ventre, le couple vit que leur n'apprécier pas d'être déranger et gesticuler et ils furent un peu surpris.

- Il peut déjà bouger ? Fit Naruto.

- Oui, maintenant qu'il a passé le stade d'embryon à celui de fœtus... Comme vous pouvez il est bien formé... Je prends ses mesures... Voilà, il a une bonne taille... Sa nuque est parfaite...

- Il y a un problème si sa nuque est opaque puisque là elle est claire? demanda Sasuke.

- C'est signe que le bébé à une anomalie, comme une trisomie...

- Oh !...

- A présent on vérifie les fonctions de maman.

Et elle déplaça la sonde sur l'artère utérine pendant un petit moment et comme tout allait bien elle fit par un petit moment magique.

- Bon maintenant je vais vous faire découvrir une autre chose au sujet de votre bébé.

Elle replaça la sonde sur le bébé et appuya sur un bouton.

**Boom boom boom boom boom...**

Ce bruit était très rapide mais ils le reconnurent : les battements du cœur du bébé. Leur sourire c'était élargie grandement et Tsunade pu voir des larmes se former aux bords des yeux de Sasuke et un flot chez Naruto.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une chose de bizarre quand elle voulut faire la mesure de la fréquence cardiaque. Ses traits c'étaient fait plus dure aussi elle retourna l'écran correctement vers elle pour mieux voir les détails. Elle appuya un peu plus la sonde et remarqua quelque chose. Son comportement inquiétait les jeunes futurs parents.

- Mamie Tsunade, il y un problème ? Fit Naruto des plus inquiète.

- Attends...

Et au bout de quelques maniements de la sonde, ses traits se firent plus doux mais elle ne savait pas comment leur annoncer la nouvelle.

- Maître Tsunade vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe ? Fit Sasuke qui commençait à s'énerver par tant de silence.

- Comment vous dire cela les jeunes ?... Si je vous dis que vous allez avoir beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de travail...

- Et bien on assumera, fit Sasuke pensant au pire pour le bébé.

- Oui cela je m'en doute, mais vous allez être vraiment fatigués, vous allez peu dormir et je crois bien que vous aurez besoin d'au moins une nounou.

- Mais arrête de tourner autour du pot ! s'énerva à son tour Naruto qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que voulait dire Tsunade.

- Vous attendez des jumeaux !

L'annonce eu l'effet d'une bombe et la réaction de Sasuke fut des plus surprenante : le plus froid des ninjas, enfin en apparence, venait de s'évanouir. Tsunade et Naruto le regardèrent puis se regardèrent et partirent en éclat de rire.

De l'autre côté de la salle, les autres avaient tenté, - et oui l'équipe des teenagers, plus vraiment ado maintenant était aussi présente- , d'écouter à la porte de la salle, même Sakura, mais Shizune, faisait bien son rôle de gardienne. Ils venaient d'entendre les éclats de rire des deux femmes et se demandaient ce qui se passait quand la tête de Tsunade apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Shizune !

- Oui Tsunade ?

- Va chercher un infirmier et qu'il ramène aussi un brancard.

- D'accord !

Et elle se précipita, Tsunade ne ferma même pas la porte aussi les autres entendirent :

- C'est que ça lui a fait un choc cette nouvelle !

- C'est clair je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça, j'espère que cela ne va pas lui faire peur cette nouvelle situation... Allez Sasuke, réveille toi ! Fit la compagne de ce dernier pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Ce dernier commença à rouvrir ses yeux...

- J'ai... j'ai rêvé hein ? Elle a dit ça pour plaisanter ?

- Non mon chéri...

Et il retomba dans les pommes.

- C'est que tu nous la rendu émotif ce petit ! T'as fait fort Naruto !

C'est alors que Shizune et l'infirmier entrèrent et furent surpris de voir Sasuke inconscient, ainsi que les autres qui avaient une vue imprenable dans la salle.

- Allez ne rêvez pas, il faut le mettre dans une chambre au calme !

L'infirmier s'éxécuta et Sasuke fut conduit dans une chambre pas loin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Sasuke est dans cet état ? Demanda Lee.

- C'est pas le faîte d'avoir vu son bébé qu'en même ? Renchérit Sakura.

- Non c'est parce que Tsunade a découvert un détail de conséquence au sujet de ma grossesse.

- Laquelle ? Fit Ino.

Naruto regarda Tsunade qui lui laissa le soin d'annoncer elle la nouvelle.

- Je vais avoir double travail à la maison, et très peu de temps pour me reposer.

- Hein ? Galère, soit plus claire Naruto, fit Shikamaru qui avait peur d'avoir mal compris.

- J'attends des jumeaux.

Le silence se fit en quelques instants, le temps que l'information soit assimilé et avant d'entre un :

- QUOI ? dirent-ils presque en hurlant.

- Baissez de trois ton, je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans un hôpital, les malades on besoin de calme, fit Tsunade mi en colère, mi amusée.

Un pardon général fut présenté.

- Je comprends mieux la réaction de Sasuke, je crois que j'aurai réagit pareil, fit Choji.

- Galère !

- Et toi Naruto, comment prends tu la nouvelle ?

- J'ai peur c'est vrai mais je suis bien entourée, donc tout se passera bien.

- Bon, est bien, il va falloir mettre un deuxième lit...

-Je crois que dans le grenier, on a le lit de Sasuke, il faut que je regarde et s'il y faut on le fera rénover.

- En tout cas il va devoir s'y faire.

- C'est juste le temps qu'il réalise après tout se passera bien... enfin non, je vais l'avoir constamment sur le dos pour que je ne fasse rien à la maison... Galère !

- Je veux des droits d'auteurs ! C'est ma façon de parler, non mais ! fit Shikamaru avec un léger sourire.

Et tous sourire.

- Maintenant il faut que j'en avertisse Gaara et sa petite famille, ainsi que Jiraya, je me demande comment il réagira... bien que j'ai une vague idée, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Et c'est laquelle ? Fit Tsunade.

- Il en tombera à la renverse et fera une crise.

- Oui, je crois bien moi également qu'il réagira comme ça.

- Maître Tsunade, il faut cependant garder au maximum secret la grossesse jumelé, déjà qu'elle est exposé, fit Neji, les deux bébés seront une tentation pour le conseil ou les seigneurs et encore plus pour Madara.

- Je sais, nous avons déjà commencer à prendre nos dispositions pour cela.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto discutait avec Sasuke, qui s'était réveillé, sur leur futur parentalité, et au final, Naruto avait raison sur deux points : il était heureux mais il serait sur son dos quasiment constamment ce qui réjouissait moins Naruto. Mais les jeunes gens voulaient surtout que leur bonheur soit sans nuages aussi les disputes devraient se faire rare. Maintenant l'objectif était de trouver les prénoms des enfants.

_Alors vous a-t-il plus ? Je sais comme toujours cela donne l'impression qu'il est un peu court au goût de tout le monde mais je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain. J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente... Et bonne Vacances à tous !_


	19. Chapter 20

**_Bonjour à mes nombreux lecteurs ! j'espère que tout le monde va bien._**

_**J'ai décidé, enfin je vais surtout essayer ^^, de publier un chapitre tous les mercredi comme ça, cela me laisse le temps d'en taper un autre voire plus en avance et vous d'être contenté pour la semaine.**_

_**Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Une semaine avant le mariage, alors que c'était le branle bas de combat, un homme âgé revenait d'un long combat qui l'avait grandement affaibli, il s'était téléporté pour échappé à son ennemi.

Naruto était entrain de vérifier le menu du repas de mariage alors qu'elle déjeunait tranquillement dans le jardin du domaine Uchiwa quand l'homme âgé apparut devant elle et qui la fit sursauter.

- L'Ermite pas net !

L'homme à la chevelure blanche, rentrait dans le village caché, épuisé, sale et surtout blessé.

- Tu peux m'aider petite ?

Elle se précipita et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre mais elle avait du mal à le tenir debout car il perdait peu à peu conscience.

- Sasuke ! Cria-t-elle. Sasuke !

Ce dernier passa sa tête à travers la fenêtre de la chambre et arriva en une seconde. Il se mit de l'autre côté de Jiraya. Ils posèrent doucement l'homme sur le sol à demi-conscient puis Naruto invoqua Gamakishi. L'imposant crapaud apparut dans un épais nuage.

- Bonjour Naruto tu as besoin de moi ? Jiraya, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? fit l'animal en le voyant dans un sale état.

- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai besoin de toi pour le transporter jusqu'à l'hôpital.

- Pas de problème, mettez le sur mon dos.

Une fois fait, Naruto fit un justu de scellement pour maintenir le vieux ninja sur le dos du crapaud et s'installa à côté puis ils partirent pour l'hôpital alors que Sasuke partit pour avertir Tsunade.

Gamakishi passa par la rue principale pour se rendre à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible, aussi les gens circulant dans la rue s'écartèrent rapidement à la vision de l'animal et les cris de Naruto leur demandant de se pousser et qu'il y avait une urgence. Tous regardaient, médusé, le petit groupe avant de voir qui était sur le dos du crapaud. La nouvelle ne mit pas longtemps à faire le tour du village.

Dans le bureau tout était calme, enfin presque. Comme d'habitude Tsunade était entrain de rattraper son retard de feuilles à tamponner, surveiller par une Shizune en colère pour son manque de respect à la plus honorable des fonctions d'un ninja. Aussi elle tamponnait, elle tamponnait sans relâche, jusqu'à l'entrée fracassante de Sasuke qui les fit sursauter toutes les deux.

- Qui t'as permis d'entrer sans frapper petit avorton ! Cria Tsunade.

- Désolée Maître Tsunade mais on a besoin de vous à l'hôpital, Naruto a emmené Jiraya à l'hôpital avec l'aide de Gamakishi et il a l'air gravement blesser.

- Allons y tout de suite !

Pendant ce temps du côté de l'hôpital. Naruto et Gamakishi venaient d'arriver devant l'entrée de l'établissement médical. Naruto hurla pour faire sortir une équipe médicale afin de l'aider alors qu'elle rompait le jutsu de scellement. Les médecins vinrent examiner le ninja et le transportèrent rapidement en salle de soin.

- Tu peux rentrer Gamakishi, je vous tiendrai au courant.

- Je préfère rester Naruto pour avoir les premières nouvelles, après je retournerai au mont Myobuku avertir mon père et le reste de mon peuple.

- Comme tu veux, à tout à l'heure !

Et elle rentra en courant dans le bâtiment, laissant l'animal inquiet pour le vieux sennin. C'est alors qu'il aperçut trois ombres furtives entrer et qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de l'Hokage, de Sasuke et de Shizune. La Chef demanda en hurlant où avait été conduit Jiraya et se précipita dans la salle de soin.

Sasuke et Naruto restèrent à l'extérieur attendant des nouvelles, des nouvelles qui étaient cependant longues à venir car cela faisait au moins trois heures que l'équipe médicale s'occupait de Jiraya. Sakura avait rejoint l'équipe de soin. Le couple avait été rejoints par une partie des ninjas de leur anciennes classes et par Kakashi. Naruto dans un coin tournait comme un animal en cage.

- Naruto tu devrais t'asseoir, fit Sasuke calmement.

- J'ai pas envie, j'arriverai pas à rester en place.

- Pourtant tu devrais, cela ne fera pas arriver plus vite les nouvelles.

- J'ai dis non !

- Et moi je te dis que si, fit son compagnon en l'asseyant de force sur le banc. Tu vas te calmer et respirer doucement. Pense un peu aux bébés. Je sais que tu es inquiète, on l'est tous... Cela fait trois heures que tu tournes en rond et tu donnes le tournis à tout le monde.

Elle baissa son regard triste, confuse.

- Pas de nouvelles depuis des mois et il vient presque mourir dans mes bras... alors que je suis enceinte... et à une semaine du mariage... Je suis contente qu'il s'est dirigé vers moi, je ne dis pas le contraire mais il aurait pu demander de l'aide, cela lui aurait éviter d'arriver dans cet état.

- Tu es en colère pour ça ?

- Oui. Même si moi, je ne pouvais pas l'aider, tu es là, ainsi que le reste de nos amis. C'est à croire par moment qu'il ne fait confiance qu'à lui et en ses capacités... Il faut qu'il réalise qu'il n'est plus tout jeune et qu'il doit moins être inconscient...

Entre temps Tsunade était sortit de la salle et avait tout entendu du discours de la jeune ninja. Elle était touchée de voir Naruto tenir tant à son ami. La future maman était au bord des larmes, surement dû aussi au trop plein hormonal qui affecter et accentuer ses sentiments. Sasuke venait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Les autres restaient muer attendant que l'Hokage se manifeste auprès de Naruto ce qui ne se fit pas tarder une fois la jeune femme calmer.

- Naruto...

- Mamie Tsunade ! Fit-elle en se relevant rapidement et s'approchant d'elle. Alors ?

- Il va s'en sortir mais il a eu de graves lésions et il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps avant de s'en remettre.

- Donc il ne sortira pas d'ici avant un bon moment ?

- C'est ça...

- Il est réveillé ?

- Non, il est dans le coma..., fit Tsunade triste... Je ne sais pas quand il en sortira... Il ne sera pas là pour ton mariage, je suis désolée... Tu devrais rentrer pour te reposer, tu pourras le voir dans quelques heures.

- Je vais la ramener à la maison.

- Merci Sasuke.

Et le couple repartir pour la demeure des Uchiwa. En chemin Naruto avertit Gamakishi et ce dernier repartit pour le Mont.

Entre temps le reste des ninjas étaient rester. Et c'est Kakashi qui posa l'ultime question.

- Vous ne lui avez pas tout dis n'est-ce pas ? Il a quelques chose de plus grave ?

- Oui... Il a une grave blessure à un bras, qu'on a eu du mal à soigner. Si les médicaments et nos traitements les plus pousser ne fonctionnent pas, il perdra son bras... Nous devrons l'amputer pour éviter que cela ne le tue.

- L'amputer ? A ce point là ? Fit Lee.

- Oui... On espère que cela ne tournera pas en septicémie ou à une grave gangrène de la blessure...

- Il n'y a vraiment rien que vous puissiez faire pour le soigner avec les dernières avancées médicales ? Demanda Tenten.

- Non, nous avons fait notre maximum, maintenant tout dépends de lui..., savoir si son corps va résister...

- Vous avez bien fait de ne rien dire à Naruto Maître Tsunade, fit Ino. Je ne sais pas si elle aurait supporter.

- Elle le saura tôt ou tard, fit Sakura qui venait de les rejoindre... Elle n'est pas bête, loin de là. Elle a beaucoup évolué dans son comportement même si elle reste gamine par moment... Mais elle réfléchit beaucoup... C'est pas pour rien qu'elle lit un nombre incalculable de documents médicaux pour trouver le moyen de soigner Kakashi senseï...

- Tu as raison Sakura... Je préfère attendre au moins une journée avant de lui en parler, le temps qu'elle assimile ce que je viens déjà de lui dire... Elle aime comme un père... Il n'a pas remplacer Minato dans son coeur mais elle a un fort attachement pour lui... Après tout c'est son parrain...

Après avoir discuter encore un peu, les jeunes gens reprirent leurs activités personnelles, alors que Tsunade alla voir Jiraya qui avait été placé dans la salle de soins intensifs. Seul le bruit des appareils de surveillance envahissait le silence régnant de la pièce. Tsunade s'installa sur une chaise près du lit.

- Pourquoi Jiraya ?... Pourquoi vieux fou, tu n'as pas demandé de l'aide ?... Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, tout comme moi... En plus tu savais qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle va bientôt se marier... C'est à croire que tu veux lui gâcher son bonheur... Elle a assez perdu de membre de sa famille comme ça pour tu en rajoutes une couche... Et pourquoi tu dois toujours jouer les intrépides alors que j'ai besoin de toi... Je voudrais tellement que tu sois à mes côtés... M'abandonne pas s'il te plaît... M'abandonne pas Jiraya... Je t'aime vieux fou...

Et après ce long monologue, révélant ses sentiments les plus profonds, elle s'endormit près de lui en lui tenant tendrement la main.

Le lendemain comme prévu, Tsunade avertit Naruto de la dernière information. Bien qu'affecter, elle n'en montra rien, et remonta le morale de Tsunade, lui rappelant que Jiraya était un battant, qu'il ne se laisserait pas aller à mourir comme ça.

Ce que personne ne savait c'est que Naruto s'était fixée un autre but, guérir Jiraya enfin si elle pouvait utiliser la même méthode que pour Kakashi. Aussi quand Sasuke n'était plus à la maison, elle se replongeait dans les documents médicaux et lors de ses visites à son maître, elle observait les gestes effectuaient par les médecins. Son but était de pouvoir soigner comme Sakura et Tsunade aussi, elle s'entraînait sur les animaux morts ou malades et cela depuis son retour du Mont Myobuku d'où sa grande fatigue. Elle devait aussi se concentrer aussi sur les préparatifs du mariage qui approchait à grand pas. Dans les quatre jours à venir, elle deviendrait Madame Uchiwa.

_**Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ?**_

_**J'attends vos coms avec impatience ^^**_

_**Et Arigato Gozaïmasu de m'avoir lu XD**_


	20. Chapter 21

_Coucou !_

_Comme promis voici mon nouveau chapitre en ce mercredi. Je sais qu'il en satisfera plus d'un puisque tout le monde attendait ça._

_J'espère cependant que vous le trouverez votre goût._

_Je remercie encore une fois et comme d'habitude, mes nobreux lecteurs de par le monde ainsi que mes revieweuses. ^^_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

C'était le grand jour. Le village de Konoha paraissait relativement calme mais il n'en était rien, la grande majorité des villageois étaient devant la tour de l'Hokage. Naruto et Sasuke allait s'unir pour toujours. Le seigneur du pays du feu, ainsi que les Kages invitaient étaient arrivés la veille. Gaara et Sakura seraient les témoins du couple. Il manquait seulement une personne. Cette personne aurait du conduire Naruto devant l'Hokage, mais elle ne pouvait pas car toujours alité et dans le coma aussi se serait Iruka. Fukasaku et Ma étaient présents, ils venaient d'arriver.

Sasuke se préparait dans une pièce de la tour, entourer de tous les garçons promus ninja de son ancienne classe. Naruto dans le bureau de Tsunade elle était aussi entourée de ses amies. Tsunade quant a elle finissait de préparer son discours sur le toit. Puis le moment du mariage arriva. Tsunade se tenait devant la grande rambarde du toit et se mit à parler très fort pour que tous puissent l'entendre.

- HABITANTS DE KONOHA ! SEIGNEUR DU PAYS DU FEU ! AMIS VENUS DE TRES LOIN ! AUJOURD'HUI EST UN GRAND JOUR !... L'HERITIER DU CLAN UCHIWA DE KONOHA ET L'HERITIERE DU CLAN UZUMAKI DU PAYS DES TOURBILLONS, FILLE DU 4EME HOKAGE, VONT S'UNIR EN CE JOUR, DEVANT VOUS !

La foule se mit à applaudir, ce qui fit sourire Tsunade.

- J'AI L'HONNEUR DE POUVOIR LES MARIER ET A LEUR DEMANDE, ILS VEULENT PARTAGER CE BONHEUR AVEC VOUS TOUS... VOUS AVEZ CONNU NARUTO ENFANT, UN JEUNE GARCON TURBULENT QUI ETAIT DEVENU UN BEAU JEUNE HOMME. IL EST DEVENU UNE FILLE MAIS IL A GARDE SON CARACTERE ESPIEGLE ENFIN ELLE... QUAND ELLE A RETROUVE SASUKE, ELLE L'A REMIS SUR LE DROIT CHEMIN ET DEPUIS ILS NE SE SONT PLUS QUITTER... JE SUIS HEUREUSE DE LEUR BONHEUR...

Nouvelle salve d'applaudissement.

- AUSSI LA CEREMONIE DU MARIAGE VA DEBUTER.

La musique de cérémonie de mariage se mit à résonner et Sasuke fit son entrée sur le toit, se postant rapidement près de Tsunade et faisant face à la foule. Il portait un costume noir ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur et une cravate rouge. Il portait en guise de « bouton » une rose rouge peu ouverte. Il portait surtout, sur son visage, un sourire radieux que peu de personnes avaient eu l'occasion de voir.

Puis vint une autre musique plus douce, et doucement Naruto fit son apparition. Tsunade et Sasuke la trouvèrent vraiment belle. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, style princesse, ainsi qu'un long voile fin couvrant son visage mais d'où on pouvait distinguer un regard azur remplit d'émotion et un sourire éclatant. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés longuement, ils avaient été bouclés, c'était des boucles anglaises, on y avait fait une sorte de petit chignon tenu par des épingles à cheveux ornés de perles et le reste de sa longue chevelure retombait très bas dans le dos. Son maquillage était léger mais sublimait son regard lagon. Elle portait également un énorme bouquet de rose blanche, composé par Ino et elle tenait tendrement le bras d'Iruka qui était tout fier comme un papa de pouvoir l'accomagner jusqu'à l' «autel » du mariage.

Sasuke était émerveillé par la beauté de sa belle dans cette tenue. Presque que sa mâchoire s'en serait décrocher en voyant son ange, mais il voulait rester digne, digne d'un Uchiwa. Il remarqua que la robe de mariée cachait bien le début de rondeur de sa compagne. Elle arriva devant lui assez rapidement et où Iruka déposa la fine main bronzé dans celle blanche du jeune homme.

- Je vais commencer les amoureux, fit Tsuande... Et tu es très belle Naruto.

Cette dernière se contenta de sourire puis Tsunade se mit à parler plus fort.

- NOUS SOMMES REUNIS, ICI, EN CE JOUR, POUR UNIR CE JEUNE HOMME ET CETTE JEUNE FEMME PAR LES LIENS SACRES DU MARIAGE... VOTRE UNION EST LE SYMBOLE D'UN RENOUVEAU POUR VOUS DEUX... D'UNE VIE REMPLIT DE COMPROMIS MAIS AUSSI DE PROMESSE, DE SAGESSE, D'ECOUTE DE L'AUTRE ET SURTOUT D'AMOUR POUR TOUJOURS... ETES VOUS D'ACCORD AVEC CELA ?

- OUI, firent assez fort les deux jeunes gens.

- SASUKE UCHIWA, FILS DE FUKAKU ET DE MIKOTO UCHIWA, VEUX-TU PRENDRE POUR EPOUSE, NARUTO KUSHINA UZUMAKI ?

- OUI JE LE VEUX.

- PROMETS-TU DE LA CHERIR, DE VEILLER SUR ELLE, DANS LA RICHESSE COMME DANS LA PAUVRETE, DANS LA MALADIE COMME DANS LA SANTE JUSQU'A CE QUE LA MORT VOUS SEPARE ?

- OUI.

- NARUTO KUSHINA UZUMAKI, FILLE DE MINATO NAMIKAZE ET KUSHINA UZUMAKI, VEUX-TU PRENDRE POUR EPOUX, SASUKE UCHIWA ?

- OUI JE LE VEUX.

- PROMETS-TU DE LE CHERIR, DE VEILLER SUR LUI, DANS LA RICHESSE COMME DANS LA PAUVRETE, DANS LA MALADIE COMME DANS LA SANTE JUSQU'A CE QUE LA MORT VOUS SEPARE ?

- OUI.

- AVEZ-VOUS DES VOEUX A ECHANGER ?

- OUI, firent-ils en chœur.

- NOUS VOUS ECOUTONS... A TOI NARUTO...

- JE TE PROMETS SASUKE D'ETRE UNE EPOUSE QUI TE DONNE LE SOURIRE A CHAQUE INSTANT OU TU SERAS TRISTE, D'ETRE UNE MERE JOYEUSE ET MERVEILLEUSE POUR NOS FUTURS ENFANTS... ET OUI JE VOIS DEJA LOIN DANS L'AVENIR...

Cela valu un rire général dans la foule, on la retrouvait déjà dans ses pitreries.

- JE TE PROMETS DE T'AIMER COMME AU PREMIER JOUR ET CE JUSQU'A LA FIN.

- A TOI SASUKE...

- JE TE PROMETS NARUTO D'ETRE UN EPOUX MOINS GROGNON ( nouveau rire dans l'assistance), UN ETRE PATIENT DEVANT TES PITRERIES ET DE TE RENDRE LE SOURIRE QUAND TU N'EN AURAS PAS LE COEUR... JE SERAI UN PERE ATTENTIF ET TENDRE AVEC NOS ENFANTS...

- SI VOUS AVEZ FINI DE DIRE VOS VOEUX... NOUS ALLONS ALORS ECHANGER LES ANNEAUX... TEMOINS LES ALLIANCES JE VOUS PRIE...

Gaara et Sakura s'approchèrent et tendirent à Tsunade les alliances.

- CECI..., dit-elle en montrant les alliances à l'assistance... EST LE SYMBOLE DE VOTRE UNION... UN SYMBOLE QUE VOUS DEVEZ RESPECTER AU MAXIMUM... SASUKE...

Ce dernier pris l'anneau et tout en le passant au doigt de Naruto, dit :

- MOI SASUKE UCHIWA JE TE PRENDS POUR EPOUSE AVEC CE SYMBOLE DE NOTRE UNION ET DE NOTRE AMOUR.

Naruto avait les yeux rouges, elle s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer puis elle pris à son tour l'alliance de Sasuke et fit la même chose.

- MOI NARUTO KUSHINA UZUMAKI JE TE PRENDS POUR EPOUX AVEC CE SYMBOLE DE NOTRE UNION ET DE NOTRE AMOUR.

- JE VOUS DECLARE ALORS MARI ET FEMME, VOUS POUVEZ VOUS EMBRASSER...

Naruto tendit son bouquet à Tsunade et elle embrassa fougueusement son compagnon. Puis elle s'approcha de la rembarde et remercia tout le monde d'être venu assister à l'union qu'elle était heureuse de leur présence. Sasuke fit un petit discours : « Merci à tous d'être venus », il n'y a pas plus circoncis comme discours pour un Uchiwa.

Puis le couple et les principaux inviter partirent faire les photos avant de rejoindre le grand domaine des Uchiwa où se tenait le repas.

La fête de mariage battait son plein, beaucoup dansait, un bon nombre mangeait surtout un qui n'avait pas trop quitter le buffet, je vous donne en mille... Chôji bien sûr ! Ce qui inquiétait certains convives qui avaient peur qu'il ne laisse rien...

Puis vint vraiment le temps d'ouvrir le bal, mais à la place de danser Sasuke et Naruto avaient décidé, lors des préparatifs, d'en surprendre plus d'un en chantant, sur un tube qu'ils avaient entendus au début où ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter.

- Où sont passés les marier ? Fit Shikamaru... Galère, j'espère qu'ils sont pas déjà partis pour faire des cochonneries de nuit de noces qu'en même...

- Non je ne pense pas, fit Shino... C'est pas le genre de Sasuke.

- Shino, n'a pas tord, fit Chôji.

- Mais n'oubliez pas que Naruto nous l'a transformé, le glaçon...

- Il a fondu sous les braises ardentes de l'Amour et de la vigoureuse jeunesse de Naruto, fit Lee avec son grand sourire ultrabright et son pouce relevé.

- Ils sont pas loin les jeunes ! Fit Tsunade. Je les ai vu il y a quelques secondes...

C'est alors que les lumières s'éteignent toutes, c'est le noir complet mais dans cette pénombre s'élève de la musique, une musique rythmée... puis une voix féminine...

- Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.

Une voix masculine s'éleva également et chanta en même temps.

- And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

- For me it happens all the time.

C'est alors que la lumière revint et tous purent voir le couple de jeune marier sur le podium chantant accompagné de l'orchestre.

- It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

- Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

- And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

- For me it happens all the time.

- It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,  
And I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

- Whooo...

- Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

- It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

- And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

- And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now.

- Oh baby I need you now.

La chanson pris fin et un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre, les invités félicitaient le couple et leur dire qu'ils chantaient super bien, que la chanson les représentaient assez bien même si pou eux comme pour beaucoup d'entre-eux, le téléphone c'était pas leur truc... ^^

La fête continua jusqu'au petit matin rythmée par les danses, les pièces montées appréciées de tous et les divers jeux comme la chaise musicale nouvelle version c'est-à-dire qu'un certain nombre de participants doivent voir les autres invités pour leur demandé tel objet qui est demandé dans la liste du jeu. Et le dernier sans siège, bien sûr s'en va... avec un siège.

Les invités partirent ensuite petit à petit pour laisser le couple profiter au moins de leur journée que tous les deux avant de les aider à ranger le grand mais alors grand bazar.

_Alors vous a-t-il plut ? Dites-moi votre avis... J'espère que vous aurez deviner qu'elle est cette chanson ^^ _

_A vos claviers... Prêt... Feu... ECCRRRIIIIVVVVVEEEEEEZZZZZZZ !_


	21. Chapter 22

_Coucou !_

_Voici comme prévu le nouveau chapitre. Il n'y a pas de spolier... enfin à ma connaissance, donc vous pouvez lire tranquillement._

_Je remercie encore une fois mes nombreux lecteurs et mes revieweuses comme Bebidoo, Vitwo, Lynnalie..._

_Cette semaine je n'ai pas eu trop de temps à moi, mais j'ai réussi à faire ce chapitre... certe il semble cours ici mais sur Open office cela fait 5 pages comme quoi c'est pas non plus trop petit._

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

Quelques semaines venaient de passer, le ventre de Naruto s'était arrondis considérablement, elle sortait de moins en moins dans le village pour ne pas se fatiguer, mais elle continuait de lire les nombreux documents. C'est alors qu'un matin, alors que Sasuke et le reste de l'équipe est en mission avec l'équipe de Kankuro à la frontière des deux pays, que Naruto trouva la réponse mais il manquait une ou des pages du document. Aussi elle se mit à le lire à haute voix pour être sûr d'avoir bien vu et compris ce qu'y était écrit.

« L'hôte d'un démon à le pouvoir de guérison. Son corps est soigné grâce à l'entité démoniaque. Comme le démon ne veut pas mourir avec son jinchurikki, il utilise son chakra après une blessure plus ou moins grave pour soigner et rendre ses forces l'hôte... L'hôte ayant donc le pouvoir d'auto guérison, à le pouvoir de guérir d'autres personnes si ce dernier à fusionner avec son démon.

La technique consiste à imposer les mains sur la blessure ou autre de la personne à soigner, de laisser le chakra qui a fusionné s'introduire dans le corps du malade ou blessé et de soigner en profondeur, neutralisant les cellules causant la maladie ou les réparant ainsi que le reste de la zone de la plaie.

La technique de soin est la même qu'utiliserait un médic'nin... »

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que document pris fin du fait de la ou des dernières pages manquante(s).

- Et comment je fais moi ? Je connais pas la procédure !... Bon sang, c'est le bon document et il manque la moitié des infos... J'ai vraiment pas de veine, dit-elle déçu.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, une idée jaillit :

- Mais oui ! Voilà la solution ! J'ai qu'à poser quelques questions à Tsunade en douce... Elle m'expliquera bien comment elle fait pour soigner... C'est une bonne idée... Je profiterai demain matin lors de mon échographie pour la questionner... Bon en attendant je vais aller me reposer, j'en peux plus de lire.

Et elle partit se coucher, mais avant elle rangea bien soigneusement le document pour ne pas le perdre et remis dans un coin le reste des livres et parchemins dans les caisses.

Plus tard dans la journée, elle alla rendre visite à Jiraya. Elle rencontra Shizune qui était de garde.

- Bonjour Shizune, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, et toi ? Tu sais que tu ne dois pas trop marché pour les bébés, tu dois rester le plus au calme possible.

- Je sais, je sais... Tsunade, Sasuke et Sakura me le disent constamment mais cela fait trois jours que je sors pas de la maison et je voulais avoir des nouvelles de l'Ermite pas Net.

- Le traitement que Maître Tsunade à mis en place il y a une semaine commence à faire son effet, la nécrose à diminuer... Les vers placer dans sa plaie, on bien nettoyer mais sa fièvre fait toujours le yoyo... Bon, il ne monte plus à 40°C mais cela affaiblit son corps et donc la vitesse de guérison...

- Mais l'amputation n'est plus envisagée, hein ?

- ...

- Shizune ?

- Il semblerait que l'os a été atteint aussi pour l'instant on a réussit à stabiliser mais tant qu'il a de la fièvre, on ne peut faire plus.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui... Bon je vais te laisser j'ai encore plein de travail ici aujourd'hui.

- Alors salut !

Et elles séparèrent chacune prenant un chemin différent. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto entra dans la chambre de son maître et assis. Elle était un peu fatiguée.

- Bonjour l'Ermite... Je viens un peu aux nouvelles... Shizune m'a un peu expliquer votre situation...

Et pendant une bonne demi-heure, elle lui fit la conversation, lui murmurant sa découverte puis elle rentra se reposer

Le lendemain elle se présenta à la salle d'échographie

- Bonjour Naruto, fit Tsunade en ouvrant la porte de la pièce, vas-y entre et installe toi.

- Bonjour Mamie Tsunade, merci.

Elle se déshabilla un peu et se mit sur la table d'examen. Tsunade commença ses contrôles c'est alors que Naruto se mit à poser ses questions.

- Mamie Tsunade, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, mais tu viens déjà de m'en poser une ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire à cette dernière.

- Alors qu'elle est ta question ?

- Je me demande depuis très longtemps, comment vous les medic'nin, vous faîtes pour avoir un chakra vert afin de soigner les gens.

- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ?

- Eh bien, j'ai jamais osé poser la question à Sakura car elle m'a toujours prise pour une ignarde en ignard quand j'étais encore un garçon... mais j'aimerai comprendre car je me posais la question pour mon propre chakra enfin celui de Kyubi qui me soigne instantanément... en plus après ma grossesse j'aimerai prendre quelques cours pour pouvoir soigner mes enfants si besoin.

- Je comprends... en fait, le chakra vert résulte d'un changement énergétique de notre chakra, capable de soigner autrui ou soit même et de ce faite, il augmente en puissance... C'est inné, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a cette capacité et il faut être très concentrer pour apprendre cette technique...

Et elle lui expliqua comment elle faisait pour faire influer le chakra au bon endroit et comment soigner tout en continuant l'examen échogrphique.

- Donc toi et les autres, vous dirigez ce chakra modifié dans vos mains et cela soigne...

- C'est ça, mais pour le maitriser il faut beaucoup d'entrainement... Tu as d'autres questions ?

- Non, mais le moment venu si cela me tente toujours je viendrais te harceler ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Très bien Madame Uchiwa... Bon, tes bébés vont bien... Vous vouliez connaître leurs sexes ?

- Non, on veut la surprise.

- Alors j'ai fini, je ne pousse pas plus loin l'examen...

- Au fait tu as trouvé quelque chose pour soigner Kakashi ?

- Non, pas vraiment, je trouve que c'est vague mais dès que je sais je t'avertis...

Et elle se rhabilla et après l'avoir embrassé et écouté les énièmes recommandations de Tsunade, elle rentra chez elle, le doute ayant fait place à la certitude : devait-elle le faire en cachette, ou montrer le document et se faire aider pour éviter tout risque ? Et c'est sur cette dernière réflexion qu'elle s'endormit sur le canapé trop fatigué pour aller dans son lit.

Après deux jours, où elle tourna en rond à la maison ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder les soins sans être vu, où avec le refus de Kakashi, elle pris la décision de montrer le document à Tsunade.

Elle tapa à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. TOC TOC

« Entrez »

Elle entra dans la pièce d'une manière tellement calme que Tsunade mis du temps avant de lever sa tête.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?... Assieds-toi...

- Merci...

- Alors que me vaut ta visite ?

- Eh bien... Lors de l'échographie... je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi...

- Comment cela ? A quel sujet ?

- Quand je t'ai posé la question comment tu fais pour soigner... C'est vrai que je veux savoir comment faire pour mes enfants... mais...

- Mais..., fit-elle d'une manière calme alors qu'elle avait croisé ses mains devant son visage, le regard sérieux.

- Je sais comment soigner Kakashi... ou Jiraya...

- Ah oui ? Fit-elle intéresser mais aussi inquiète de ce qu'allait dire la jeune femme.

- Je peux les soigner grâce à ma fusion avec Kyubi... Mais le document n'ai pas complet... il en manque une partie, c'est pour cela que je t'ai posé la question... Au début je voulais le faire toute seule...

- N'y pense même pas ! dit-elle en se levant d'un coup et se penchant vers la jeune femme avec un regard très sérieux.

- C'est pour cela que je suis là... J'ai peur de mal le faire ou pire...

Tsunade n'était pas en colère et ne pouvait lui en vouloir mais elle aussi avait des craintes.

- Tu as amené le document ? fit-elle avec plus de douceur et se rasseyant.

- Oui... Le voici, dit-elle après l'avoir sorti rapidement de son sac et le lui tendant.

Tsunade le feuilleta et remarqua par la suite le marquage au crayon où c'était indiqué... Elle lue et relue le passage, voyant bien qu'il en manquait une partie.

- Je ne peux pas de dire oui maintenant... Je vais étudier à font le document avec Shizune et Sakura ainsi que les spécialistes... Et par la suite je te dirais... Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques pour rien...

- Je comprends, mais plus on perd du temps moins Kakashi et Jiraya auront de chance de guérir...

- J'en ai pleinement conscience Naruto, mais, il y a peut-être des risques pour toi, ou pour les bébés... Et ce serait bien que Sasuke donne son avis aussi, il est concerné pour ton état, on ne peut pas prendre cela à la légère... En tout cas merci d'avoir fait tes recherche, tu leurs donnes une chance supplémentaire.

- Oui..., dit-elle peut convaincu... Mais je ne peux pas non plus rester les bras croisés sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit alors que je peux aider...

Elle se leva, salua Tsunade et pris. Maintenant le sort de Kakashi et Jiraya étaient entre les mains de l'Hokage. Et elle, elle devait se faire une raison que peut-être elle ne pourrait pas les aider aussi rapidement qu'elle le voudrait.

_Alors qu'en avez-vous penser, à part comme d'habitude de la longueur ?_

_Je vous attends mes revieweuses adorée ! ^^_


	22. Chapter 23

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Désolée de n'avoir pu tenir ma promesse de publier le mercredi, mais cette semaine j'ai été un peu déborder avec les gosses pas un moment à moi, pour pouvoir finir le chapitre, aussi je ne publie qu'aujourd'hui._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous amusera et répondra un peu à vos attentes._

_Comme pour le précédent, n'y a pas de spoiler pour l'instant mais cela ne s'aurait tarder, mais de toute façon je vous préviendrai, le moment venu._

_Merci encore une fois et comme toujours mes revieweuses adorés, mes nombreux lecteurs de par le monde comme le Coréen, les Canadiens, les Américains, le Chinois, le Mauritien... et plein d'autres encore._

_Merci de suivre avec envie et passion cette histoire. Merci à toutes et à tous pour la mettre dans vos favoris._

_Aussi je vous souhaite bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas pour savoir ce que vous en pensez._

Sasuke rentrait de sa mission, et après le rapport fait à Tsunade, il était rentré directement chez lui sans attedre que l'Hokage lui parle de la découverte de Naruto.

- Naruto !... fit-il en forçant sa voix quand il rentra dans la maison.

- ...

- Naruto ! Fi-il plus fort, mais toujours rien.

Aussi il l'a chercha dans toute la maison, avant de la trouver assise au bord de la mare, les yeux fixés sur l'eau mais semblant être totalement ailleurs. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit près d'elle mais avant qu'il ne l'a prenne dans ses bras, il vit son regard : un regard triste, loin, en pleine réflexion semble-t-il.

- Naruto ? Fit-il en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras tout en la faisant sursauter.

- Sasuke ?... Oh t'es rentrée chéri... Comment était ta mission ?

- C'est pas très important... Tu m'inquiètes. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je rentre et je te trouve proster, ici, le regard sérieux et triste à la fois. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

- Mamie Tsunade ne t'as rien dit ?

- Euh... Je crois que je ne lui en ai pas laisser le temps. Je me languissais tellement de te revoir, que je lui ai fais mon rapport et je suis parti. Alors toi tu peux me le dire ?

Et elle lui parla de sa découverte, qu'au départ elle voulait le faire seule, mais qu'elle avait bien réfléchi et avait tout dit à Tsunade, mais qu'il y avait surement des risques mais avant tout que Tsunade et une équipe d'expert médicaux devait en discuter avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait aussi besoin de son avis à lui, si elle aurait le soutient si on lui disait oui et autres.

- Et ce qui te rend triste c'est que tu te sens inutile...

- Oui, car j'ai le pouvoir de pouvoir soigner mais je ne peux le faire alors que plus le temps passe plus Jiraya risque de perdre son bras.

- Naruto, c'est pour ton bien... mais sous Tsunade dit que tu peux le faire alors fait le, mais je serai près de toi en cas de problème.

- Merci... Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que c'est dangereux ou autre, pour m'en dissuader ?

- Parce que tu es une tête de mule et que quoi que je dise tu feras la tête ou tu te mettras en danger . Je préfère te soutenir en sachant que tu prendras les bonnes décisions que de te bloquer et que tu fasses n'importe quoi... mais si je sens que cela tourne mal, je t'arrêterai.

- Je sais... J'en ai déjà évaluer les risques, je ne veux pas mettre la vie des bébés en danger... Je pense que Kyubi me stoppera avant de toute façon s'il ne veut pas mourir...

- Bon, on rentre maintenant, il commence à faire frais et tu risques de tomber malade.

- Oui... Sasuke ?

- Oui ? Dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le corridor.

- Tu peux m'aider à me lever... Je suis un peu ankylosée. et j'en ai deux pas très bien installés...

- Oui, j'arrive ma Belle.

Et il la souleva doucement pour la remettre debout sur ses jambes, puis il lui attrapa tendrement le bras et l'aida à marcher jusque dans la maison. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à leur chambre pour qu'elle s'allonge un peu, le repos obligatoire.

- Je vais me prendre une douche, essaie de dormir un peu.

- D'accord... J'ai droit à un petit bisou ? Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tout ce que tu veux ma Princesse.

Et il se pencha doucement avant de poser ses lèvres, sur celles bien rosée de la jeune femme enceinte puis il prit du linge de rechange et partit se laver.

Naruto, allongé sur le lit essaya de dormir un peu mais deux bébés se mirent à gigoter grandement dans son ventre. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre de 6 mois et se mit à sentir au bout d'un petit moment les coups des petits êtres grandissant en elle. Quand Sasuke sortit de la salle de bain au bout de 10 min, ce dernier resta surpris de la voir sourire tout en étant perdu encore dans ses pensées, c'est alors qu'il remarqua ses mains poser sur le ventre, puis quand elle le regarda, elle lui fit le plus beau des sourires.

- Sasuke ! Viens à côté de moi ! Vite !

Ce dernier s'assit et elle lui prit la main pour la poser sur son ventre. Au bout d'un petit moment il sentit sous sa paume, la déformation du ventre puis les coups des petits. Ses yeux se mirent à briller de joie. Ils restèrent ainsi dans cette position jusqu'à ce que les petits bouts de calme.

- Je crois que l'on va avoir des hyperactifs !

- Je crois qu'ils vont te ressembler Naruto...

- J'espère qu'ils auront aussi un peu de toi... sauf...

- Sauf ?

- Sauf le côté petit glaçon...

- Tu vas voir si je suis un glaçon.

Et cela partit en chatouille avant de se continuer et finir en quelque chose de plus brûlant que la braise.

Vers le début de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils dormaient encore, Shikamaru apparu devant la fenêtre et toqua ce qui les fit se réveiller d'un bon. Quand Sasuke regarda vers la fenêtre :

- Nara ! Dégage de là où je t'explose la tronche ! Fit-il rouge comme une pivoine alors que Naruto se planquait sous les draps.

- Cool mec ! Je vous attends dans le salon... Et sache que je ne vous espionnais pas mais j'ai un message à vous remettre, alors bougez-vous j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Pour toute réponse Sasuke balança son coussin contre la vitre alors que Shikamaru redescendait.

- On devrait le rejoindre je pense que c'est Mamie Tsunade qui nous l'a envoyé.

- Oui, mais c'est pas une raison pour monter comme ça !

- Dis moi serais-tu devenu pudique mon chéri ?

- C'est pas pour moi !

- Je sais... S'il est monté c'est qu'on l'a pas entendu sonné... Je raisonne comme toi maintenant...

- C'est normal, je t'ai soigné, fit-il en finissant de s'habiller... Tu arrives à mettre tes sandales ?

- Aujourd'hui c'est dure... Je vois plus mes pieds.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et les lui mit puis il l'aida à se lever du lit et ils descendirent rejoindre Shikamaru.

- Et ben c'est pas trop tôt !

- Je t'en ficherai de « c'est pas trop tôt» dans la figure.

- Du calme Naruto, je plaisante ! Fit-il en reculant.

Mais elle continua à avancer vers lui d'un pas décider.

- Mais moi je ne plaisante pas ! J'en ai mare de tes remarque à la noix ! Toujours cette phrase et des « enfin t'arrive, j'ai cru attendre ». Si tu veux ma place, je te la donne Shikamaru ! Dit-elle en pointant de son ventre vers celui du Nara. Tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir de ne plus bouger comme je veux ? Tu crois que cela me plais de rester sans rien faire ?... Franchement, j'aimerai vous y voir les mecs avec une bedaine comme la mienne et après on discutera de l'attente que l'on met.

Shikamaru n'en menait pas large, mais Sasuke non plus. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi en colère depuis le début de la grossesse.

- Chéri, tu devrais te calmer...

- Oh toi, tais-toi ! Je connais mes limites merci ! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu l'autre jour, avec les gros coussins sous ton tricot ! Hein !, fit-elle furieusement en se retournant vers lui. Vous vous fouttiez bien de ma figure avec le Nara et Chojî ! Je vous ai vu... Que je me souvienne de ta phrase, ah oui : « J'aimerai pas me promener avec un ventre pareil, je préfère ma silhouette svelte... », Tu crois que c'est facile à entendre ça. Pourquoi crois tu que je t'ai bouder jusqu'à ton départ ?

Sasuke resta estomaquer. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela lui ferai autant de mal.

- La grosse dondon que je suis va l'aller toute seule voir Tsunade !

- Attends chéri !

- Naruto !

Mais elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

- Eh ben, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Fit Shikamaru.

- Pourtant Tsunade m'avait prévenu... Ne jamais mettre une femme enceinte en colère car cela peut être terrible.

- Mon pauvre vieux, je te plains, tu vas faire ceinture pendant un bon moment je crois... et tu risques de dormir sur le divan.

- Oh c'est ta faute aussi, avec tes réflexions ! Je suis pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire... Comment je vais faire maintenant ?

- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne restera pas fâcher longtemps, elle t'aime trop pour te laisser sur le canapé éternellement... Et dire qu'une charrette nous attendait pour qu'elle n'ai pas à marcher... Rejoins là rapidement, je ramène le carrosse à la tour.

- Ouais t'as raison, à plus !

Et il disparut !

- Quelle galère les nanas, j'espère que Temari sera plus calme... mais avec son tempérament bien tremper c'est pas gagner..., fit-il en sortant de la demeure des Uchiwa.

Et il repartit avec la charrette vers la tour.

Entre temps Naruto était arrivée dans le bureau de Tsunade. Cette dernière ainsi que Shizune et Sakura étaient aussi présente,

- Bonjour Naruto, fit Sakura en lui faisant un grand sourire ainsi que Shizune.

- Bonjour Naruto... Tu es seule ?

- Oui ! Fit-elle un peu sèchement.

- Oh, que t'arrive-t-il jeune fille ? Une dispute d'amoureux ?

- Presque, juste un règlement de compte avec deux mecs pas mature pour un sou.

- Tu veux m'expliquer ?

Et elle déballa tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Mais quels idiots ?

- De Shikamaru, cela ne m'étonne pas mais de Sasuke... Il va m'entendre...

- C'est bon Sakura, j'ai réglé le problème et j'ai déjà ma petite vengeance en tête.

- Laquelle ? Fit Tsunade avec un léger sourire.

- Je vais lui faire manger matin, midi et soir des ramen pendant trois jours !

- Le pauvre.

C'est alors que ce dernier apparu et vu leurs regards. Si à la place des pupilles, c'était des kunais, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Euh bonjour... Bon j'ai compris, je sais je suis un parfait idiot, pardon, dit-il en voyant leur visage remplit de reproche.

- Tu n'as pas fini d'en baver chéri... Bon maintenant que t'es là, Tsunade alors vous avez la réponse, car je suppose que c'est pour cela que tu as envoyé ce fainéant de Shikamaru.

- Hum, mouis... Nous avons étudié en long, large et en travers le document et tes capacités actuelles... Tu es en mesure de le faire mais...

- Mais ?

- Il va falloir faire cela par étape car je ne suis pas sûr que pour les bébés cela soit bon à la longue.

- Donc tu vas commencer par Kakashi, rajouta Sakura. Il est le cas le moins grave, après nous attendrons quelques jours pour voir comment les bébés et toi, vous vous portez, et après si c'est bon, tu pourras aider, dans la mesure du possible Jiraya.

- Je ne pourrais pas le soigner complètement ?

- Non, renchérit Tsunade, ton corps ne le supporterai pas pour l'instant, et il faudra profiter que la santé de Jiraya soit au plus haut pour pouvoir procéder aux soins... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu vas partager ton chakra avec beaucoup de monde là et tu risques de t'affaiblir grandement si tu suis pas à la lettre la procédure.

- Alors quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

Tous sourirent devant l'empressement de Naruto mais restaient inquiet qu'en aux effets néfastes que cela pouvait avoir sur le corps de cette dernière et sur les bébés. Ils partirent pour la maison de Kakashi avec la charrette que Shikamaru venait de ramener.

_Alors vous ce chapitre vous a plus ? J'attends vos coms !_

_Bisous à tous._


	23. Chapter 24

_Bonjour, bonjour :-)_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien !_

_Cette fois-ci je suis dans les délais, vous avez droit à un nouveau chapitre. _

_Alors pour mes quelques revieweuses :_

_Vitwo : Merci cela me touche... J'essaierai de mettre encore une ou deux sautes d'humeur... ^^_

_B-L-Y : Tu seras servis dans le prochain chapitre bien que dans celui-ci j'ai fait en sorte de mettre quelques comportements boudeurs de la part de Naruto. Juste un chouia ! ;)_

_Bebidoo : Je te remercie de me lire malgré tes exams et tu vas je te régaler je pense avec la suite._

_Sinon je remercie encore une fois, comme toujours tous mes lecteurs, aussi bien français que étranger. XD cela me plait d'avoir un succès international... Non non ,j'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent... enfin presque XD._

_Bon ce chapitre sera légèrement plus court que l'autre mais juste d'une page... oui l'autre m'avait pris 6, celui là 5 tout juste. Je trouve que 5 pages pour un chapitre c'est honorable._

_Bon c'est pas tout ça mais, mes blabla commencent à faire long, donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

_NB : Pas de Spoiler... enfin à ma connaissance. ^^_

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Kakashi, Sasuke aida Naruto qui le bouda royalement. Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel, soupirant légèrement et se disant qu'il devrait tenir bon face aux bouderies que lui ferait Naruto les prochains jours. Quand aux filles les accompagnant, elles sourirent devant les gestes de dédain de Naruto envers l'Uchiwa. Elles le plaignaient aussi car quand Naruto boude c'est pas une sinécure. Elle pardonne mais la rancune peut être tenace.

Tsunade frappa à la porte du ninja, ce dernier mit quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Bonjour Kakashi ! Firent l'Hokage et son assistante chaleureusement.

- Maître Tsunade ? Shizune ?... Euh bonjour ! Entrez je vous en pris.

- Merci Kakashi... Tes équipiers sont là aussi.

- Naruto également alors, je vais la mettre sur le canapé.

C'est alors que cette dernière se positionna devant lui avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Kakashi-sensei ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Ca va !

- Sasuke. Sakura soyez les bienvenus.

Tous entrèrent dans la petite maison et Sakura et Sasuke aidèrent Naruto à s'asseoir sur le divan, de grands coussins placés dans son dos pour qu'elle soit confortablement installée. Kakashi remarqua malgré son incapacité à voir, que Naruto semblait en colère car il ressentait son chakra, il était en ébullition.

- Kakashi si on est venu te voir, c'est parce que Naruto à trouver la solution pour te guérir...

- C'est vrai ? Merci Naruto.

- De rien.

- Il y a juste un petit problème. Il n'y a que Naruto qui pourra te soigner.

- Comment ça ? C'est pas dangereux pour les bébés ?

Aussi Tsunade, Shizune et Sakura lui expliquèrent comment cela se déroulait pour la guérison. Et la réponse de Kakashi, ne fut pas surprenante.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire Naruto, je préfère rester aveugle, plutôt que tu perdes par ma faute tes bébés.

- Ecoutez sensei. Je vais le faire mais je ferai en sorte de ne pas aller au delà de mes limites. En plus je vais être bien entourer, mais il faut que vous guérissiez...

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vous aime beaucoup, vous avez toujours été plus comme un membre de ma famille qu'un sensei, dit-elle en lui prenant la main tendrement alors qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle. Alors laissez-moi vous aider... comme cela dans quelques années vous serez le sensei de nos enfants.

Elle affichait un grand sourire que ressentit Kakashi, c'était comme si son sourire était un rayon de soleil réchauffant les cœurs.

- D'accord, je capitule... Maître Tsunade, si quelque chose cloche vous l'arrêtez.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kakashi.

Kakashi s'installa devant Naruto, à genou devant elle pour être à sa hauteur. Sasuke et Sakura l'aidèrent à s'avancer un peu sur le devant du canapé pendant que Shizune installait de nouveaux coussins pour bien la caler.

- Naruto tu te rappelles comment faire ?

- Oui, je place mes mains devant les yeux de Kakashi et je laisse sortir mon chakra.

- D'accord, si tu te sens mal tu le dis et on arrête tout.

- Mamie Tsunade j'ai compris ! Pas besoin de me le redire dix fois ! Pfff !

- Aller commence tête de mule.

Sasuke installait près d'elle, était quant à lui anxieux. Il l'observait, il avait activé son sharingan afin d'observer minutieusement les éventuels changement que pourrait avoir Naruto durant les soins.

Cette dernière plaça ses deux mains à quelques centimètres des yeux de Kakashi. Elle se concentra afin d'amener le chakra guérisseur dans ses paumes, cependant il lui fallu un moment avant d'y arriver. Ce qui surpris les medicnins et Sasuke, c'était que le chakra en question n'était pas vert comme dans l'habitude, mais d'un violet profond mais pourtant lumineux.

- Naruto comment tu te sens ? Demanda Tsunade dix minutes après l'apparition de ce chakra.

- Ca va... J'en ai juste deux qui commencent à se battre dans mon ventre... Aïe...

- Tu devrais arrêter chéri...

- C'est bon Sasuke, cela n'a rien avoir avec ce que je fais... C'est juste l'heure de leurs gigotages habituelle... Hum... Ils y vont pas de mains mortes... Kakashi comment vous sentez-vous ?

- J'ai l'impression d'aller mieux, je pourrai pas en dire plus, juste le fait que j'ai plus mes petites douleurs qui ressemblent à des picotements.

Naruto retira ses mains mais elle fut prise d'un vertige et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins.

- Naruto ! Fit Sasuke avec un peu de peur dans la voix.

- C'est rien, c'est passé ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais c'est bon maintenant... On devrait faire un essai Mamie Tsunade...

- Tu as raison, cependant Shizune va t'examiner... Sakura ferme les rideaux s'il te plait... Kakashi, ouvre tes yeux pour savoir si tu as recouvrer la vue.

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux dans la légère pénombre. D'abord, il eut l'impression d'avoir un voile noir puis petit à petit sa vision revint, il voyait très flou puis au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, sa vision devint de plus en plus clair.

- Alors ? fit Naruto en se rapprochant de lui, la fatigue marquant encore son visage.

- Malgré le masque, elle vit un énorme sourire se former sur le visage de son sensei.

- Merci Naruto... Merci pour m'avoir rendu la vue...

- De rien Kakashi...

Elle se réinstalla contre les coussins moelleux et s'endormit aussitôt, son corps demandant finalement du repos ce qui inquiéta Sasuke car, il venait de sentir une légère baisse d'énergie.

- Shizune, examine la maintenant.

Cette dernière s'exécuta et fit seulement remarquer que la guérison et les bébés gigoteurs l'avait épuisé. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, et cela parce que Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient rien dit, l'ayant oublié à cause de leurs disputes et que du coup ils avaient complètement zappé jusqu'à que cela revienne en mémoire du jeune marié, c'était qu'ils avaient fait l'amour un peu plus tôt dans la journée et que comme ils avaient dormi, ils n'avaient pas déjeuner, aussi après s'être excusé auprès des medicnins il leur parla de ces deux faits. Elles ne furent pas en colère, mais soulager que la fatigue ne venait pas que de la guérison, cependant elles lui dirent que cela avait contribuer à la fatiguer un peu plus et qu'il fallait qu'ils en parlent pour la prochaine fois s'ils faisaient ça afin de ne pas fatiguer plus Naruto ou léser Jiraya dans les soins.

- On devrait la laisser dormir un peu, fit Kakashi, on peut aller dans mon petit jardin prendre une tasse de thé...

- Bonne idée, fit Shizune.

Kakashi déposa un plaid sur Naruto alors que tous sortaient dans le jardin. Lui prépara rapidement le thé et les rejoint.

- Dites-moi Maître Tsunade, il y a longtemps que Naruto a trouvé la solution ?

- Il y a quelques jours mais il fallait que l'on étudie le document dans les moindres détails, de plus il manquait des pages, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque pour sa santé ainsi que la tienne...

- Vous avez dû la convaincre de ne pas le faire seule ?

- Non !

- Ah bon ? C'est surprenant d'elle.

- Et bien je dirai qu'elle a gagné en maturité depuis qu'elle est devenue une femme. Cependant au départ elle en avait l'idée, elle me l'a avoué mais elle a bien réfléchi et elle est venue me voir avec le document en question.

- Je suis impressionné de voir qu'elle est plus réfléchie qu'avant... C'est vrai qu'en grandissant on fait de meilleur choix mais connaissant sa fougue...

- Et oui, mon ami... Notre Naruto international a fait un pas de géant en peu de temps, dit l'Hokage en regardant à travers la baie vitrée, elle regardait avec un regard tendre sa protégée.

- Sasuke, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi quand vous êtes arrivés, j'ai senti le chakra de Naruto être en ébullition dès que t'étais à côté d'elle ?

Ce dernier baissa la tête sous les sourires des medicnins.

- Par contre Kakashi, il y en a un qui a perdu en maturité..., fit-elle en le regardant un peu plus.

Le sensei regarda son ancien élève qui se renfrognait dans son coin tout en boudant à son tour.

- Wow ! Il y a déjà de l'eau dans le gaz ?

- Non, fit Sakura... C'est juste qu'il a vexé la femme enceinte...

- Et une femme enceinte, il vaut mieux éviter de l'énerver ! Fit le ninja désespérer. Le pauvre je le plains... J'ai vu une fois Kurenaï balancé tout une pile d'assiette sur Azuma au début de sa grossesse parce qu'il avait des commentaires pas très gentils sur les vêtements qu'elle allait devoir porter...

- Je me souviens, fit Shizune, j'ai du lui soigner ses coupures aux mains car au lieu d'esquiver, il a tenté d'arrêter les assiettes...

- Et il avait fini sur le canapé pendant 15 jours, surenchéri Tsunade dit-elle le regard plein de nostalgie.

- Donc notre Sasuke, va connaître lui aussi le châtiment du divan.

- Non, Kakashi-sensei, répondit Sakura.

Elle lui murmura à l'oreille la vengeance de Naruto.

- Le pauvre je le plaints, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Bon ! Quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de ma gueule vous me le direz ! Fit Sasuke en se dirigeant vers le salon, où dormait encore Naruto.

Les autres lui firent leur plus beau sourire avant d'éclater de rire alors il se mit à bouder plus. Il s'installa à côté de sa femme, posant délicatement une main sur le ventre rebondit.

- Moi, j'aime beaucoup tes rondeurs, tu es encore plus belle..., dit-il dans un murmure alors qu'il caressait délicatement le ventre.

Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Naruto s'était réveillée lorsqu'il s'était installait près d'elle. Elle avait entendu son murmure et dans son esprit, un grand sourire était apparu mais la vengeance ne disparaitrait pas. Cela lui ferait une bonne leçon. Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle se manifesta ce qui réveilla son époux.

- Tu as récupéré un peu ma chéri ?

- Oui, cela va beaucoup mieux...

- Ah enfin t'es réveillée ! Fit Tsunade. Tant mieux.

D'un coup, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre :

**GGGGGRRRRRRRRRR...**

C'était l'estomac de Naruto qui se manifestait. Elle se mit à rougir mais aussi à avoir un grand sourire.

- J'ai une faim de loup ! On va à l'Ichiraku, il y a un moment que je n'ai pas mangé les meilleurs ramen du monde !

Tous se mirent à sourire, mais un seul ne se doutait pas du calvaire qui allait commencer.

_Alors ? Cela vous a plus ou pas ?_

_Sasuke : Laissez lui un petit com sinon c'est moi qui va en pâtir !_

_Hathor2 : De toute façon mon cher, c'est déjà prévu au programme ! Faut pas être méchant avec une femme enceinte ^v^_

_Sasuke : Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! _

_Hathor2 : Oui, peut-être mais tu l'as vexé, aussi tu vas en subir les conséquences !_

_Sasuke : Mais euh !_

_Hathor2 : Il faut toujours réfléchir avant d'agir... c'est là le moindre défaut !_

_Sasuke : Tu m'embêtes ! Je te déteste !_

_Hathor2 : Hihi, voilà qu'il fait le bébé..._

_Et dans un coin quelqu'un compte les points avec un grand sourire :_

_Naruto : Hathor 1 / Sasuke 0 ! _

_- Désolée pour le gros délire ! XD mais c'était trop tentant ! -_


	24. Chapter 25

_Kon'nichiwa subete ! XD_

_Voici aujourd'hui un petit chapitre sur ce que vous attendiez tous... Roulement de tambour... LA VENGEANCE DE NARUTO ! Si si mesdames et messieurs... Bon j'ai pas trop voulu m'étaler car ce n'est pas le fond propre de l'histoire mais j'espère que ce petit interlude vous plaira._

_Encore et encore merci de lire cette fic, de laisser pour certaines (et oui, j'ai un fanclub féminin ^^) des reviews, ou pour d'autres de la même dans leur favoris._

_NB : Pas de spolier..._

_Sinon bonne lecture_

_Anata wa subete ni kansha (merci à tous ^^)_

Le petit groupe plus Kakashi arrivèrent à l'Ichiraku. En chemin beaucoup avait remarqué le changement chez Kakashi et beaucoup était venu le féliciter aussi bien les villageois que les shinobis. Ce dernier avait attribué sa guérison à Tsunade pour éviter que l'on vienne embêter Naruto. Aussi il avait fallu plus d'1/2h pour arriver au restaurant de Toïchi.

Ils rentrèrent dans le petit restaurant pour l'instant désert. Le vieux restaurateur et sa fille avaient le dos tourné et s'occupaient de préparer la garniture des ramens.

- Que ça sent bon ! Je sens que je vais me régaler ! Fit Naruto en s'installant doucement sur le tabouret !

Aussi ses derniers se retournèrent au son de la voix.

- Naruto ! Il y avait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu ici.

- Bonjour Chef ! Salut Ayame !

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonjour Maître Hokage. Installez vous je vous prie ! Fit le chef.

- Bonjour Naruto ! Comment vont les bébés ? Demanda Ayamé.

- Très bien, dit-elle avec le sourire. Dites moi c'est possible d'avoir le spécial Naruto, c'est que j'ai une faim de loup !

- Tout de suite Ma Belle, fit le vieil homme affectueusement. Et vous ?

- On prendra la même chose, fit Tsunade après avoir concerté du regard les autres.

- Très bien. Je vous prépare les bols ! 6 spéciales Naruto !

Et tout en préparant le repas, les deux restaurateurs discutèrent avec le groupe, félicitant Kakashi, complimentant Naruto pour ce qu'elle avait fait et promettant de garder le secret. Ainsi après 10 minutes de préparation, les bols furent servit !

Tous remarquèrent que les yeux de Naruto pétillaient de plaisir en humant l'odeur du plat.

- Bon appétit à tous ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Bon appétit à tous aussi ! Firent les autres.

Et ils attaquèrent le délicieux repas. Naruto prit son temps pour l'apprécier bien qu'elle fut la première à finirent.

- Tu veux un autre bol Naruto ?

- Non merci Toïchi... J'ai plus beaucoup de place avec les deux zigotos... C'est qu'ils en prennent de la place...

- Oui, je comprends... Ma femme ne pouvait plus rien avalé avec Ayame aussi... mais elle s'était vers la fin.

C'est alors que Naruto regarda Sakura et Tsunade, et un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Toïchi, je peux demander un service, s'il te plait ?

- Oui, bien sûr jeune fille ?

Alors elle regarda Sasuke avec un sourire ultra bright. Ce dernier ne porta même pas cas à son regard remplit de malice, occupé à manger ses ramens tranquillement.

- J'ai une commande à te faire.

- Alors je vais noter cela... Vas-y ! dit-il une fois le calepin et le stylo en main.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui et ce, pendant 3 jours, tu peux me livrer deux bols de ramens spécial double Naruto ... Matin... Midi... et Soir !

C'est alors que Sasuke s'étouffa avec sa bouchée et la recracha avant de pivoter sa tête, les yeux exorbités, vers Naruto qui continuait de lui faire son plus beau sourire rempli d'un je ne sais quoi calculateur ainsi que dans son regard.

- C'est noté !

- Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce que... fit-il paniqué.

- Tu vas subir ma vengeance chéri ! Je te condamne à trois jours de punition à manger matin, midi et soir des ramens !

- Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça ? C'est pas juste !

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu verras ce que c'est d'avoir tout sur l'estomac !... Moi j'ai pas de soucis je mangerais mais toi mon cher tu devras finir jusqu'à la dernière miette !

Le vieux restaurateur et sa fille regardaient l'échange silencieusement tout en se demandant ce qui se passer.

- Je ne mangerai pas ! Je me ferai à manger !

- Tu choisis : Les ramens ou ceinture et divan le reste de ta vie ?

C'est à croire que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher en entendant l'ultimatum. Le reste du groupe explosa de rire devant la mine déconfite de Sasuke.

- Je te plains Sasuke, lança Sakura, mais on t'avait prévenu !

- Alors mon Chéri ? Plus rien et dodo sur le divan ou les Ramens.

- C'est pas juste...

Ce dernier se renfrogna sur son tabouret regardant du coup le bol de ramen d'un mauvais oeil. Il soupira et fit par capituler.

- Alors ?

- T'as gagné je les mangerai tes ramens !

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée après avoir fait quelques signes avec ses mains. Tous sur l'instant furent surpris mais ils finirent par éclater encore de rire.

- Le pauvre ! Fit Kakashi.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi sadique avec lui ! Fit Tsunade, tout en rigolant.

- Je suis pas si méchante que ça... Toïchi je peux modifier ma commande ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais après tu m'expliques.

- Pas de soucis, Chef... Tu peux me livrer deux bols spécial Naruto ce soir... Et un par jour pour moi le midi dans les prochains jours...

D'accord...

Et elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Et ce dernier bien que désoler pour Sasuke comprenait tout à fait la jeune femme enceinte.

Ils papotèrent encore un moment avec les deux restaurateurs puis une fois le repas payer, ils s'en allèrent. Tsunade et Shizune retournèrent à la tour, pendant que Kakashi partit s'entrainer. Aussi les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent seules et elles partirent avec la charrette vers le parc se promener un peu.

Elles arrivèrent et allèrent s'installer sur un banc.

- C'est gentil ce que tu fais pour lui... lui raccourcir sa punition.

- Je lui en veux mais je suis pas folle... C'était surtout pour voir sa réaction, et elle m'a plut ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et elles restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter avant que Sakura ne raccompagne la jeune femme chez elle pour qu'elle se repose et que la medic'nin prenne son service de nuit.

Le soir venant, Sasuke rentra avec l'appréhension de manger des ramens à en être dégoûter pour le reste de sa vie mais Naruto le rassura lui disant qu'elle avait modifié sa commande et qu'ils en auraient que ce soir là, Ayamé ayant déjà fait la livraison. Ce dernier l'en remercia mais il savait qu'il ne devait plus la vexé sinon la prochaine fois quel serait son châtiment.

_Alors ? Donnez moi votre avis sur ce petit chapitre._


	25. Chapter 26

_Coucou à tous ! _

_C'est mon petit cadeau de noël avant l'heure je vous mets un chapitre supplémentaire. Il n'est pas bien long comme le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci à mes nombreux lecteurs d'être toujours présent lors du postage d'un nouveau chapitre et je remercie ceux qui sont allés lire ma petite fic OS Song._

_NB : Petit Spolier : Chap 500 - Manga_

_Bonne lecture à tous _

Tout au long de la semaine qui suivit son acte de guérison envers Kakashi, Naruto fut examiné avec minutie par Tsunade, voulant être sur que rien de fâcheux n'était arrivé aux deux bébés qui grandissaient en elle. Mais elle avait pour ordre de se lever très peu aussi Sakura et Hinata lui tinrent compagnie durant l'absence de Sasuke partit en mission.

Tsunade était venue plus bonne heure, ce matin là car plus tard, elle avait une réunion avec les vieux croûtons du Conseil.

- Bonjour Hinata !

- Bonjour Maître Tsunade... Entrez je vous prie.

- Merci... Naruto est...

- Elle est entrain de dormir. Sakura est avec elle.

- Il y a eut un soucis ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Hinata se mit comme à son habitude à jouer avec ses doigts et à bafouiller au début mais lui raconta les grandes lignes.

- Na... Naruto a eu ses premières contractions... Elle a souffert... Pourtant... elle... elle était au calme...

- Bon, je vais aller l'examiner.

Et elles montèrent à la chambre, entrant doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit.

- Bonjour Maître Tsunade, fit sa disciple dans un murmure.

- Bonjour Sakura... Allons discuter dehors, tu m'expliqueras ce qui c'est passé.

Et elles sortirent toutes les trois discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Naruto.

- Alors ?

- Cela s'est produit il y a environ une heure... On rentrait du jardin et elle a été prise de violentes contractions... La douleur semblait insupportable, cela a duré environ 5 bonnes minutes... Puis quand c'est passé, on l'a couché et elle s'est endormit rapidement. Je l'ai examiné et je crois que c'est à cause du chakra de Kyubi, j'ai ressenti des fluctuations...

- Malgré la fusion, Kyubi tente de sortir... Il n'est pas d'un tempérament aussi calme qu'Hachibi...

- Ce pourrait-t-il qu'au moment de l'accouchement, Kyubi tente de sortir ? Demanda Sakura.

- Oui... Quand Naruto devait naître, ses parents avaient essayés de prendre un maximum de précaution aussi ils étaient allées dans une grotte secrète, étroitement surveiller, et l'équipe médicale spécialisée était géré par la femme du 3ème Hokage... Mais malgré tout, le démon est sortit à cause de Madara... Puis vous connaissez la suite, dit-elle le regard triste tout en regardant la porte de la chambre.

- Elle devra... accoucher... au même endroit, Maître Hokage ? Demanda Hinata, inquiète pour son amie.

- Oui... Même si je préfèrerais qu'elle accouche au sein du village, en sécurité.

- Elle est au courant ?

- Oui, Hinata... Elle savait de toute façon que cela se passerait de la même façon que sa mère... Bon je vais l'examiner... mais je n'en soufflerai mots au Conseil tout à l'heure.

Elles entrèrent de nouveau dans la chambre et Tsunade se mit à examiner plus précisément la jeune femme durant son sommeil réparateur.

- Alors ? Demanda Sakura dans un murmure.

- Tout est revenu à la normale, dit la vieille femme de la même manière... Cependant aujourd'hui, elle doit rester au lit le plus possible.

- Très bien Maître Hokage...

- Maître Hokage, va-t-il falloir refuser son aide pour guérir Maître Jiraya ?

- Peut-être... Je l'examine pendant encore deux jours puis on avisera.

- Haï...

Et après quelques recommandations, Tsunade alla à son rendez-vous même si elle aurait préféré se faire pendre que d'entendre toujours les mêmes discours et les mêmes reproches depuis sa prise de fonction en tant qu'Hokage. Elle partit cependant rassurée de savoir que sa protégée était entre de bonnes mains pour veiller sur elle.

De temps en temps les deux jeunes kunoïchis allèrent voir Naruto qui dormaient toujours à point fermé aussi, elles jouèrent un peu aux cartes avant de faire un petit brin de ménage pour leur amie.

La jeune femme enceinte ne se réveilla qu'en début d'après-midi, descendant les escaliers avec lenteurs et se tenant aux rambardes pour ne pas tomber car ses jambes étaient lourdes. Les deux autres ne la virent pas se diriger vers la cuisine, trop occupées à lire leur magazine. Ce n'est quand n'entendant la porte du frigo se refermer qu'elles la virent s'installer à la petite table de cuisine pour manger.

- Ca va Naruto ? Tu as bien récupérer ? Demanda la Rose en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Oui mais je suis encore un peu fatiguée... J'ai faim, dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Maître Tsunade est venue tout à l'heure avant sa réunion, elle nous a expliqué ce qui t'arrivait...

- Oh..., dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Fit son ancienne partenaire.

- Je... Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... Je ne voulais inquiéter personnes...

- Je comprends, mais étant aussi un de tes médecin j'aurai du en être informée.

- Mamie Tsunade de toute façon comptait te le dire... J'ai juste demandé un peu de temps pour pouvoir accepter réellement ce que j'allais endurer.

Elle se leva sans avoir fini de manger, un nœud s'étant formé dans son estomac. Elle avait toujours du mal a accepté qu'elle pourrait, lors des naissances, laisser sortir le plus malfaisant des démons. Puis elle partit se réfugier aussi vite qu'elle put dans sa chambre.

- Naruto !..., fit la jeune medic'nin... Naruto, fit-elle par faire dans un murmure en la voyant disparaître à l'étage.

- Tu devrais la... la laisser se reposer, dit la jeune Hyuga alors qu'elle voyait que Sakura était prête à la suivre.

- Oui, tu as raison...

Naruto, allongée sur le lit, regardait dehors, le regard triste, perdu dans ses souvenirs, dans sa rencontre avec sa mère et qui lui avait racontait comment cela c'était passé au moment de sa naissance. Ces souvenirs furent douloureux quand elle réalisa qu'elle devenait à son tour mère, alors qu'elle avait toujours en elle le renard à neuf queues. Et le faite que Sakura lui fasse des reproches là parce qu'elle n'avait rien à sa meilleure amie était encore plus dur, c'est alors qu'une larme, puis une autre et encore une autre glissèrent sur ses joues aux fines cicatrices avant de se déverser dans un flot continue. Hinata, entre temps, était montée discrètement, et elle entendit derrière la porte, les pleurs de son amie, mais fit le choix de la laisser seule pour se calmer. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle n'entendit plus rien et avec l'aide du Byakugan, se rendit compte que Naruto s'était endormie.

Quand Sasuke rentra le soir, aucune des trois ne révélèrent l'incident de la cuisine afin de ne pas inquiéter plus le futur père. Elles ne firent mention que des premières contractions le rassurant cependant que c'était normal au stade de sa grossesse et qu'elle fallait qu'elle se repose le plus mais ne dirent rien au sujet de la cause. Cependant ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'est qu'il était déjà inquiet car Tsunade, lors du rapport de la mission lui en avait parlé et dit que c'était à cause du renard démoniaque. Aussi il préféra attendre que sa femme et Sakura en parlent d'elles même.

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos coms avec impatience._


	26. Chapter 27

_Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon noël._

_Désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière mais j'avais ma mère encore à l'hôpital donc ce n'était pas ma priorité et comme j'avais posté deux chapitres dans la même semaine en prévision d'un surbooking dans les préparatifs du réveillon donc, je pense que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu._

_Donc comme promis, en ce mercredi 29 décembre, je vous présente le nouveau chapitre... dernier chapitre de l'année avant 2011... J'espère que ce chapitre conclura bien l'année. Il est un peu plus long que le précédent._

_Pour répondre à la question de B.L.Y. : Le problème dont elle ne voulait inquiéter personne c'était que Kyubi peut sortir au moment de l'accouchement et dévaster de nouveau le village comme quand sa mère était enceinte d'elle. (ref chap 500 du manga) et de tout ce qui va à côté si Madara est encore dans les parages._

_Sinon encore un merci, un grand merci même pour tous mes lecteurs francophones ou non, merci de prendre le temps de lire ma fic, pour certains de la mettre en alerte et/ou en favori. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous prenez vraiment plaisir à la lire._

_Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre._

Trois jours passèrent sans que Kyubi ne se manifeste, ce qui rassura tout le monde, mais Naruto resta cependant enfermé à la maison, plus particulièrement dans sa chambre sur ordre de Tsunade, aussi, Sasuke avait dû supporter l'humeur colérique de sa compagne, un bon nombre de fois, car elle le trouvait trop sur son dos : ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'on lui fiche la paix pour vadrouiller dans la maison et le jardin mais Sasuke était constamment avec elle, et cela commençait à taper sur les nerfs de la jeune femme enceinte.

Alors que Sasuke préparait le déjeuner, quelqu'un tapa à la porte de la demeure, et ce de façon assez vigoureuse.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il s'écarta juste à temps pour ne pas prendre le poing de Sakura, qui continuait de taper dans le vide.

- Wow ! Sakura doucement !

- Oh pardon Sasuke !... Je peux entrer ?

- Oh oui, désolé !

La rose entra et alla au comptoir de la cuisine.

- Que nous vaut ta visite ?

- En faite, j'étais venus vous chercher, surtout une certaine, car quelqu'un la réclame.

- Quelqu'un ?... Jiraya ?

- Oui, il s'est enfin réveillé, et la première personne qu'il demande c'est Naruto... Au fait où est la princesse de la bouderie ?

- Dans la chambre, et elle boude encore plus aujourd'hui.

- Je vais la prévenir.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et Sakura, frappa à la porte.

« Quoi encore ? J'ai dis que je n'avais pas faim Sasuke ! » avait crié Naruto à travers la porte.

Sakura regarda avec de grands yeux Sasuke, qui haussa les épaules, un peu dépassé par le comportement de la jeune femme même s'il comprenait sa frustration.

- Naruto... C'est Sakura...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

- Effectivement, elle fait une grosse crise de bouderie, dit-elle en murmurant. Si je suis venue te voir c'est pour te porter un message. Quelqu'un te réclame depuis qu'il est réveillé !

Ils entendirent une sorte de fracas et des pas rapides s'approcher de la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur une jeune femme légèrement souriante.

- C'est vrai, il est réveillé ? Jiraya est réveillé ?

- Oui, et depuis il te réclame.

- Super génial !

Et elle serra Sakura puis embrassa fougueusement Sasuke avant de disparaître dans un nuage.

- Et bien ! Quel retournement d'humeur ! Fit Sasuke un peu perdu.

- Oui... C'est ça une femme enceinte...

- On devrait la rejoindre !

- T'as raison.

Et ils disparurent de la même manière que Naruto, pour atterrir dans la chambre du Sannin, où se trouvait bien sûr Naruto et Tsunade. La jeune femme serrait dans ses bras son parrain.

- Naruto... Doucement tu m'étouffes... dit-il avec le sourire et la tenant que de son bras valide.

- Pardon parrain... Mais je suis si heureuse de te voir enfin réveiller... et je vais pouvoir enfin t'aider.

- M'aider ?

- Vas-y doucement Naruto ! Fit Tsunade. Tu sais que là tu ne peux pas aller très loin. Kuybi est plus présent qu'on ne le croit et il faut prendre quelques précautions.

- Mais...

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Fit le malade.

Et Tsunade lui raconta la découverte, ce qui pouvait se passer dans le meilleur des cas comme dans le pire.

- Non, non et non Naruto ! Je préfère rester avec un seul bras que de te perdre.

- Mais...

- J'ai dis non ! J'ai assez perdu d'être cher pour te perdre toi aussi. Et j'ai fait une promesse à tes parents, veiller sur toi. Alors c'est non.

Et la jeune femme se mit dans un coin à bouder.

- Et bien quels changements de caractère !

- Je crois bien et j'en suis même presque sûre que ce sont les hormones, le trop plein d'hormone qui la rendent si... comment dirais-je... si boudeuse.

- Et c'est depuis combien de temps que vous devez supporter cela ? Fit Jiraya en jetant un œil à sa protégée.

- Quelques semaines...

- Eh ben, je vous plaints... Kushina semblait avoir meilleur caractère finalement.

- Moi aussi, je commence à le croire...

C'est alors que Sasuke, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent se manifesta.

- Vous devriez la laisser faire.

- Mais t'es barge !

- Je la surveillerai avec mon Sharingan... Et je peux maintenir Kyubi.

Tous le regardèrent même Naruto.

- Je vous ai déjà raconté, quand je me suis rendu, j'ai le pouvoir de contrôler le démon renard, comme... comme Madara... Bien sûr c'est moins puissant comme contrôle mais je peux le faire.

Il regarda Jiraya droit dans les yeux, avec une détermination que tous connaissaient bien.

- Bien, mais au moindre problème on stoppe tous, quitte à ce que je perde mon bras pour toujours... Je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi., dit-il dans un murmure en baissant la tête.

- Je vous le promets... Naruto... A toi de jouer...

Cette dernière s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise.

Tsunade et Sakura, nettoyèrent la plaie puis elles se postèrent au côté de Naruto. Sasuke resta derrière sa compagne, une main sur son épaule pour mieux contrôler le chakra de Kyubi.

Naruto appliqua ses deux mains au dessus de la plaie de Jiraya et commença à le soigner. Dès les premières secondes, Jiraya sentit la douleur dans son bras, la luminosité du chakra était encore plus importante que la dernière fois mais cette fois-ci, Naruto ne semblait pas se fatiguer comme si elle le maitriser mieux.

Tsunade surveillait les constantes de Naruto, les bébés étaient calmes et Naruto en pleine forme.

Cela dura un long moment où la plaie se refermait petit à petit. L'os lui était déjà guéri mais encore un certain nombre de muscles étaient endommagés.

Une fois la douleur passait Jiraya ouvrit les yeux et c'est là qu'il s'aperçut d'un problème.

- Naruto arrête...

- Hein ? Fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

- Tu saignes du nez...

Elle retira ses mains de dessus son maître et passa sa main sous le nez pour constater qu'effectivement, le saignement était bien présent mais aussi abondant.

Elle fut prise d'un coup de violentes contractions qui la faisait hurler de douleur.

- J'ai mal... J'ai mal, dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Je sais ma chérie, dit-il alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras... Il faut que tu souffles comme te l'a appris Maître Tsunade...

Et au bout de quelques minutes les contractions cessèrent mais elles avaient épuisés un peu plus Naruto. Tsunade et Sakura l'avaient examinés et elles furent à demi rassuré car cela n'était pas du à Kyubi.

- Alors ?

- Bien que tu n'as rien ressentit... comme nous d'ailleurs de l'épuisement, c'est cela la cause des contractions. Tu as utilisé beaucoup de chakra... Jeune fille, tu n'utiliseras plus ton chakra jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et je t'assigne à résidence jusqu'à l'accouchement.

- Mais...

Mais en voyant les regards assassins de tous :

- D'accord...

- Sasuke ramène-la, à la maison et qu'elle se repose.

- Bien Maître Tsunade...

- Sakura tu les accompagnes.

- Haï...

Et les trois jeunes ninjas disparurent.

- Bon voyons ton bras Jiraya..., dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de son ami et lui prenant son bras pour l'examiner.

- Je crois que la petite me la quasiment guéri...

Elle regarda le bras avec minutie et confirma la remarque de Jiraya.

- Tu vas te reposer encore quelques jours pour être complètement remis puis tu pourras sortir... Mais promets-moi quelque chose s'il te plaît...

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu que je te promettre ma très chère Tsunade ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ne part plus... Ne part plus pour le bien de Naruto...

- Tu sais que...

- Promets-le... promets-le pour moi aussi... Je ne veux pas te perdre comme avec mon frère ou Dan...

Jiraya resta surpris et son sourire disparut, et remarqua alors la légère rougeur de son ami d'enfance ainsi que sa gène.

- Je ne veux plus te voir dans cet état... Je... je... Je t'aime Jiraya...

Il fut encore plus surpris par cette révélation, puis son sourire réapparut, mais ce fut un sourire doux et chaleureux. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra tendrement où elle se réfugia avec plaisir. Puis au bout d'un petit moment, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour prendre son visage aux apparences encore jeune entre ses mains avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la Princesse des Limaces.

- Je te le promets... Je ne partirai plus au quatre coins du monde... A moins que c'est toi qui m'envoie n'importe où avec un gros coup de pied aux fesses, dit-il avec un grand sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Tsunade.

- Merci...

Et il l'a repris dans ses bras tendrement.

Chez les Uchiwa, Naruto boudait un peu mais elle savait que Tsunade avait raison aussi, elle décida, enfin de ne plus faire l'enfer à son petit mari.

- Tu vas te reposer un peu ma chérie, on va préparer le repas... Je vais appeler nos amis pour savoir si ce soir ils veulent bien diné avec nous.

- Super, au moins je vais voir un peu de monde, cela me changera les idées... On pourrait faire un karaoké ou un autre jeu pour passer une bonne soirée.

- Pourquoi pas, bonne idée Naruto, fit Sakura vraiment enchanter par l'idée... Allez, vas te reposer un peu, on s'occupe de tout.

- A tout à l'heure !

Et elle monta. Sasuke et Sakura, appelèrent les amis qui presque tous acceptèrent l'invitation.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, ce qui remonta celui de Naruto encore plus, où ils jouèrent à une sorte de Pictionary. Puis vers minuit, tous laissèrent le couple car le lendemain après midi, ils devaient partir en mission, dont Sasuke et Sakura.

Naruto se retrouva sous la surveillance de Shizune et Tsunade.

_Alors, est-ce que ce chapitre réponds à vos attentes ? ^^_

_J'attends avec impatience de voir vos réactions._

_Je vous souhaite également une Bonne Année 2011, remplit de sous-sous, d'amour, de bonheur et de santé. Bonne Année à tous ! AKEMASHITE OMEDETÔ 2011_


	27. Chapter 28

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Bonne année à toutes et à tous._

_Voici le chapitre de la semaine._

_Je remercie comme d'habitude mes nombreux lecteurs._

_Dans ce chapitre pas de spoiler._

_Bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve en bas !_

Quelques semaines venaient encore de passer et Naruto avait bien entamé sont huitième mois de grossesse. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger, son ventre un peu plus gros que la normale puisque elle portait deux bébés, aussi elle passait beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain, plonger dans l'eau, ainsi elle se sentait un peu plus légère en plus les beaux commençaient à approcher.

Elle était plus apaisée depuis le réveil de Jiraya ainsi que sa guérison complète. Elle était aussi heureuse de la tournure qu'avait prit la relation de son parrain et de celle qu'elle appelait affectueusement Mamie. Tout allait pour le mieux du monde pour l'instant.

Elle avait aussi eut des nouvelles de son ami Gaara : ce dernier comptait se marier l'année suivante afin de pouvoir permettre à Naruto et à sa petite famille de faire le long trajet jusqu'à Suna sans trop de soucis. Et de la bouche de Shikamaru, elle avait appris que ce dernier aussi se marierai avec Temari, mais eux durant le courant de cette année car le mariage se déroulerait à Konoha afin qu'elle puisse assister tranquillement avec ses enfants.

Elle se disait qu'avec Sasuke, ils avaient lancé une grande vague d'Amour vu le nombre de couple qui se formait autour d'eux.

De toute la grossesse elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'envie, ce qui ravissait Sasuke car il n'avait pas eut à subir une telle corvée mais cela allait changer un soir, un doux soir de fin d'avril.

Naruto se leva en douceur du lit pour ne pas le réveiller et sorti tout doucement de la chambre, à taton. Il faisait nuit, la chambre était peu éclairée. Seule la demi-lune donnait un peu de lumière à la pièce. Une fois sortie de la chambre qu'elle referma doucement, elle alluma la lumière du couloir et avança tout doucement, s'appuyant contre le mur pour garder un peu l'équilibre, elle finit par descendre l'escalier puis se dirigea vers le frigo. Elle avait des envies de glaces au chocolat, aussi elle regarda dans la partie congélateur, mais rien, plus rien. Alors elle se rabattit sur sa seconde envie qui se situait dans le frigo : la chantilly et la confiture de fraise, mais la aussi c'était la dèche.

Entre temps Sasuke s'était réveillait en remarquant l'absence de sa compagne aussi quand il vit la lumière du couloir passé sous la porte de la chambre, il descendit vers la cuisine dès qu'il entendit la porte du frigo être légèrement claqué.

- Naruto ?

- Sasuke, que fais-tu debout ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la même question.

- J'ai des envies.

- …

- Et oui, cela me prends maintenant, me demande pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça... Mais j'ai pas trouvé mon bonheur, dit-elle déçu.

- Tu voulais quoi exactement ?

- De la glace au chocolat mais il n'y a en plus, aussi j'ai voulu me rabattre sur ma seconde envie, mais plus rien non plus, dit-elle d'un ton las en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

- Et c'était quoi ?

- De la chantilly et de la confiture de fraise... J'aurai du t'en marquer sur la liste de course ce matin... Maintenant je sais pas quoi manger pour satisfaire cette envie...

Puis elle regarda Sasuke et commença à sourire aussi le jeune homme devina ses pensées.

- Je vais pas faire les courses à cette heure si quand même ! Il est plus de 23h ! Il n'y a pas un magasin d'ouvert.

- S'il te plait Sasuke..., dit-elle avec un regard de chien battu. Allez mon Amour, c'est pas la mer à boire... En plus, il y a une supérette pas très loin qui est ouverte la nuit...

- Non !

- Sasuke, rappelle toi ce que t'as dit une fois Tsunade-baba.

Ce dernier revu une des nombreuses scènes où la Medic'nin Hokage lui donnait des conseils concernant ce qu'il fallait faire pour une femme enceinte : « Si elle a des envies même à minuit, tu dois les sastisfaire ou essayer tout du moins. Une femme enceinte peut devenir grincheuse quand une envie n'est pas satisfaite surtout quand cette envie est forte... » Aussi, il soupira, vaincu.

- Bon ! D'accord ! Je vais chercher ce que tu veux, je vais essayer au moins. J'ai pas envie que tu me fasses une crise comme quand tu étais énervée de ne pouvoir rien faire...

- Merci ! Merci Chéri ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Mais toi tu retournes t'allonger.

- D'accord.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la chambre et l'aida à s'allonger. Lui enfila une veste légère puis redescendit jusqu'à l'entrée pour mettre ses sandales. Il prit son porte-monnaie et le mit dans sa poche qu'il ferma soigneusement puis il partit en courant jusqu'à l'épicier dont il pu voir la lumière du magasin être allumé. Ce commerçant se trouvaient à une centaine de mètre de l'entrée du quartier des Uchiwas.

- Bonsoir...

- Bonsoir Mr Uchiwa... Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'aurai besoin de confiture de fraise, de chantilly et de glace au chocolat. C'est pour satisfaire les envies de ma femme.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous... Dites-moi, fit-il derrière une des gondole, est-ce qu'elle vous fait d'étranges mélanges ?

- Comment ça ?

- Vous savez, dans le genre : poisson, confiture, wasabi...

- Berk !... Non elle n'a jamais fais ça !

- Et bien, vous avez eu de la chance... Ma femme pour ces trois grossesses, elle a fait des mélanges des plus étranges comme celui que je vous ai sité... Aussi dès qu'elle me disait qu'elle avait des envies, je partais pour ne pas la voir manger...

- Je vous comprends... C'est écoeurant !

- Voilà, j'ai une partie de ce que vous cherchiez... J'ai de la glace mais pas au chocolat, désolé.

- Où pourrais-je en trouver ?

- Comme je suis le seul du village à rester ouvert, vous n'en trouverai pas... A moins...

- A moins que... ?

- A moins d'aller voir le Maître Hokage. Elle a fait une commande il y a quelques jours chez un ami grossiste et elle avait demandé beaucoup de glace au chocolat avec les pépites de chocolat.

- Merci du renseignement... Combien je vous dois ?

- Cela fera 113 ryos.

- Tenez, et merci encore... Bonne fin de soirée.

- A vous aussi jeune homme !

Sasuke sorti du petit commerce et parti jusqu'à la tour. Il fut arrêter par le garde.

- Sasuke que viens tu faire ici ?

- Il faut que je vois Maïtre Tsunade, c'est pour Naruto.

Le garde le laissa entrer, un autre le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de la maîtresse des lieux.

**TOC TOC TOC**

Pas de réponse aussi le second garde toqua un peu plus fort, et ils entendirent des jurons étouffés.

« Quoi ? »

- Maître Tsunade, c'est Sasuke, fit ce dernier en s'approchant de la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit rapidement.

- Il y a un problème avec Naruto ? Fit-elle bien réveiller d'un coup.

- Oui et non...

- Comment ça ? Soit plus claire, je te prie.

- Je suis entrain de faire une course pour elle... J'applique votre conseil...

- Qui est ?

- Satisfaire au mieux ses envies.

- Ah, voilà le fond du problème, mais que puis-je faire pour toi, ainsi que pour elle ?

- Je suis allé chez le seul épicier ouvert dans tout Konoha et il m'a dit que vous aviez un stock de glace au chocolat... Naruto a envie de ça, juste maintenant...

- Donc tu es venu jusqu'ici pour que je te dépanne c'est bien cela ?

- Oui... Désolé de vous déranger pour ça, mais j'ai pas envie, mais vraiment pas envie de la voir de mauvaise humeur... J'ai déjà une partie de ce qu'elle demande, mais ça plus grosse envie est celle de glace...

- Très bien, suis-moi.

Et elle le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine vers le gros congélateur et lui donna un pot de glace. Ce dernier la remercia et partit aussitôt. Elle, elle souriait. Faire un coup pareil au jeune homme surtout à cette heure là, c'était fort mais embêtant. Elle espérait qu'elle n'ai plus ce genre d'envie d'ici là, surtout à cette heure là, sinon son stock en pâtirait. Puis elle retourna se coucher, avec un léger sourire.

Sasuke arriva rapidement chez lui et rangea la confiture dans le frigo, il prit deux cuillères et monta avec le tout. Naruto lisait un manga et souriait devant les images, quand elle entendit Sasuke entrer dans la chambre. Son sourire S'agrandit en voyant qu'il avait réussi.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et ils entamèrent à deux le pot de glace ainsi que la chantilly. Et oui, lui aussi profita de l'envie de sa compagne : après tout, tout travail mérite salaire, là il s'était donné du mal pour satisfaire l'envie, il pouvait bien en profitait un peu...

Un peu plus tard, Sasuke redescendit à la cuisine pour ranger ce qui rester de la glace et jeter la bombe chantilly. Quand il remonta, il retrouva la belle blonde, profondément endormit, une main posée sur le ventre bien rebondi. Il éteignit la lumière et se colla un peu contre elle, puis posa sa main pale sur le ventre, contre la main de sa compagne, et se rendormit dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, il fit les grandes courses reprenant les principales envies de Naruto, faisant la joie des commerçants.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.^^_

_J'attends vos coms avec impatiences mes chères lectrices XD._

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	28. Chapter 29

_Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ? _

_Je publie avec un jour d'avance car demain je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire aussi je publie aujourd'hui mon nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous satisfera. Il est plus long que les derniers... bien que le précédent était déjà un peu plus long que celui d'avant._

_Je remercie comme à chaque fois mes nombreux lecteurs même si pour l'instant sur la page des stats cela indique le contraire, depuis 4 jours plus rien ne s'affiche, mais ces derniers temps j'ai ma page qui bug ^^._

_NB : Pas de spolier (enfin presque, il y a une toute petite référence mais peut-être que dans le book vous l'avez déjà lu (l'endroit où accouche Kushina))._

_Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

Naruto était à six semaines d'accoucher, aussi elle ne bougeait plus de la maison, quittant très peu sa chambre. Tsunade et le reste de l'équipe médicale lui avaient fortement conseillé de rester coucher ou tout du moins de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas provoquer trop les contractions, aussi pour éviter que la jeune femme ne se fatigue de trop, Tsunade avait décidé de faire la réunion pour les préparatifs de l'accouchement dans la chambre des Uchiwa. Du coup, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la chambre du couple.

Naruto était confortablement sur le lit, Sasuke assit sur le bord, près d'elle. Tsunade avait convoqué les trois équipes de chuunins composées des amis d'enfances des deux futurs parents ainsi que de l'équipe pédiatrique composé de cinq personnes, de Shizune et Sakura, de Kakashi, Jiraya, Yamato et Saï.

- Comme Naruto accouche dans environ six semaines, il faut se préparer maintenant de la procédure, lança Tsunade à tout le monde. Si je vous ai tous convoquer c'est que votre aide sera des plus utiles.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Kiba.

- Il va falloir protéger Naruto et les petits ainsi que nous, l'équipe médicale... Je vais répartir vos tâches dans quelques instants mais il faut que je vous informe d'un changement, surtout pour ceux qui connaissaient la procédure de départ.

- Comment ça Mamie-Tsunade ?

- Ton accouchement ne se fera pas à la grotte comme prévu... Elle s'est effondrait il y a quelques semaines semble-t-il. Les fortes pluies qu'on a eu il y a presque trois mois, ont érodé plus que prévu la grotte... et comme elle semblait un peu fragiliser depuis..., depuis plus de 18 ans..., dit-elle en regardant le couple tout en ne terminant pas sa phrase.

Naruto baissa son regard ainsi que Sasuke. Ils en connaissaient la cause : l'attaque de Kyubi à cause de Madara.

- Où va-t-elle accoucher alors ? Demanda Neji.

- Ici, à l'hôpital de Konoha..., fit Shizune.

- Kakashi, Yamato et Jiraya, j'aurai besoin de vous dans la salle. Vous seuls vous pouvez contrer la sortie du démon... Durant l'accouchement, le seau de scellement va s'affaiblir. Je sais que tu as fusionné avec Kuybi mais vaut mieux prendre des précautions.

- Je comprends, dit la future maman.

- Vous, l'équipe pédiatrique, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Vous avez la charge des deux petits.

- Et nous demanda ? Lee.

- Vous êtes les meilleurs qui pouvez défendre Naruto et sa famille.

- Cela sera un honneur, de vous protéger tous les quatre, fit Lee. Ainsi que vous tous, rajouta-t-il en s'adressant au staff médical complet.

- Il faut une salle spéciale cependant, lança Sasuke.

- Oui, on est entrain de la préparer... On sera au sous-sol...

Alors qu'il discutait, Naruto ressentit une présence... Un chakra mal dissimulé, et elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre...

- Naruto, ça va ? demanda Tsunade, la voyant concentrer.

- …

Au bout d'un petit moment, elle finit par reconnaître le chakra que personnes d'autres qu'elle n'avait ressentit grâce à sa fusion avec le démon. Elle se leva assez rapidement du lit malgré sa corpulence et alla directement à la fenêtre. Elle le vit. Il était caché dans le tronc de l'arbre mais une forme se dessinait ainsi que deux petits points brillaient par le reflet du soleil.

- Zetsu ! Dit-elle fort.

- Merde, fit l'homme plante en étant repérer.

Mais il remarqua un détail de poids à propos de Naruto, ce qui plairait à Madara sûrement.

Tous sortirent par la fenêtre et eurent à peine le temps de le voir disparaître dans le tronc. Ils aiguisèrent leurs sens, leurs jutsus héréditaires pour Sasuke et les Hyuga, ainsi que Kiba mais rien. Le nuke'nin du pays de l'Herbe avait disparut. Naruto ne sentait, elle non plus, sa présence.

Tout le long de l'inspection Sakura, Tsunade et Shikamaru étaient restés auprès de Naruto pour la protéger. Cette dernière se sentit fatiguée d'un coup aussi les deux femmes l'aidèrent à se coucher et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans un sommeil réparateur.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Sasuke en la voyant endormit.

- Juste un peu fatiguée... Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Tsunade avec un sourire rassurant... Pendant tes absences je vais poster des Anbus pour la protéger... Non je vais faire mieux, je la prendrais à la tour avec moi.

- Merci...

Puis au bout d'un petit moment de silence :

- J'ai peur maintenant... Peur que Madara ne fasse quoi que ce soit à Naruto ou aux bébés... Je ne veux pas les perdre eux aussi, dit-il alors que des larmes ruisselets sur son visage pale.

Depuis longtemps, personne n'avait plus jamais revu des larmes dans les yeux couleurs nuits de Sasuke, la seule était Naruto... Tsunade le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa aller contre la vieille femme comme jamais il ne l'avait fait si ce n'était avec sa compagne. Il savait pertinemment qu'il montrait sa faiblesse à cet instant mais il s'en foutait royalement, il avait trop peur pour s'en préoccuper. Au bout d'un moment, tous partirent où enfin presque : Kakashi, Saï et Yamato prirent le premier tour de garde en s'installant dans la maison. Saï avait déployé une armée d'animaux pour sécuriser la maison, alors que Yamato avait créé des clones de bois.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, l'équipe d'Anbus vint prendre la relève mais avant de partir Saï était allé voir son amie et lui avait confier un parchemin lui expliquant comment s'en servir. Elle l'en remercia d'un sourire puis il partit de la demeure, laissant cependant son jutsu actif.

Comme prévu, Sasuke devait partir pour une mission assez longue, deux semaines après la réunion aussi Naruto avait été transféré à la tour. Elle avait sa propre chambre et toutes les quatre heures l'équipe médicale lui faisaient un monitoring aussi, elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup se reposer. La nuit, elle restait brancher mais le son était coupé afin qu'elle puisse dormir un peu.

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler depuis le départ de son compagnon et sa présence lui manquaient énormément surtout, qu'elle avait de plus en plus de contractions, pas très fortes en soit mais c'était le signe que l'accouchement approcher à grand pas. Cependant Tsunade l'avait averti que Sasuke était sur le chemin du retour aussi sa joie revint.

Mais tout allait se précipiter pour elle.

Tsunade était passé deux heures avant pour vérifier si tout aller bien aussi, elle l'avait autorisé à marcher un peu dans la chambre, aussi peu de temps après le départ de l'Hokage, elle s'était levée et faisait des petits pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Alors qu'elle allait doucement vers sa bibliothèque pour prendre un manga – elle n'avait pas perdu cette habitude – elle sentit quelque chose couler le long de ses jambes et qu'en elle regarda, elle vit un liquide assez clair et chaud...

- Merde ! Pas maintenant !

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers la porte pour trouver de l'aide, elle fut prise d'une violente contraction qui la fit se plier un peu en deux, le souffle court par la douleur. Celle-ci ne passa qu'une minute environ plus tard. Alors elle reprit sa route et ouvrit la porte mais personne. Elle continua un peu dans le couloir tout en s'appuyant sur le mur d'une main, l'autre posée sur son ventre qui durcissait sous les efforts mais il n'y avait personne là non plus, alors elle retourna dans sa chambre et eut juste le temps de s'appuyer contre le mur de celle-ci, qu'elle fut prise d'une autre contraction très douloureuse.

- Au mon dieu ! Que ça fait mal !... Hum... Ha ! avait-elle crié par la violence de la douleur ressentit alors qu'elle glissait le long du mur vers le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle faisait en sorte de souffler pour faire retomber la contraction mais c'était dure. Alors une fois passé, elle rampa tant bien que mal, vers son chevet et sortit le rouleau que lui avait donné Saï. Elle le déroula et fit un signe avant de dire :

- _Ninpô : Le messager de l'ombre..._, lança-t-elle malgré la douleur.

Un pigeon d'encre sortit du parchemin et s'envola par la fenêtre entrouverte. Naruto s'appuya contre le lit subissant encore peu de temps après une contraction douloureuse.

Alors que Tsunade était entrain de tamponner une pile de document, elle fut surprise de voir un pigeon d'encre apparaître devant elle avant de se jeter sur la feuille tamponner et un message apparut : **Naruto est entrain d'accoucher**.

Elle sortit très rapidement de la pièce, hélant un de gardes de chercher Shizune et un autre d'aller chercher l''équipe médicale. Tout en courant elle lança un jutsu : elle envoya Katsuyu la limace chercher toute l'équipe de protection. Cette dernière se divisa en plusieurs petites limaces qui disparurent instantanément. Elle allait être téléporté vers les membres désignés.

Quand Tsunade entra dans la pièce, elle retrouva Naruto allonger sur le sol, se tenant le ventre alors que le liquide amniotique s'écoulait encore doucement.

- Mamie Tsuande, fit-elle avec douleur.

- Je suis là, on va t'emmener.

- J'ai mal... Tellement mal..., dit-elle les yeux rouges remplit de larmes.

C'est alors que Shizune et Sakura qui était avec la disciple de Tsunade, entrèrent et en attendant l'équipe médicale, elles l'examinèrent.

- Le col n'est pas encore entrain de s'effacer mais cela ne saurait tarder, fit Shizune.

L'équipe arriva à ce moment là. La belle blonde était sur le point de donner naissance aussi elle fut mener rapidement à l'hôpital où tout le monde se tenait en place. Il ne manquait que Sasuke.

Ce dernier, eut une drôle de sensation, aussi il se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers les portes du village. Ses coéquipiers du moment comprirent qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Naruto. Quand il eu franchit l'enceinte, le garde le prévint alors qu'il poursuivait sa course.

- Ta femme est entrain d'accoucher !

Son cœur rata un battement. Il allait devenir père. Aussi il franchit le village à la vitesse de l'éclair et se retrouva rapidement au sous-sol de l'hôpital. Il apparut dans la salle annexe, essoufflé, il se changea rapidement et entra dans la pièce. Mais de l'extérieur, il avait pu entendre les cris de douleurs de sa compagne qui lui firent froid dans le dos.

- Sasuke..., fit-elle alors que la contraction venait de passer.

- Je suis là ma chérie... J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu..., dit-il en lui prenant la main et déposant un baiser sur son front humide.

- Il faudra... que je remercie Saï...

- Pourquoi ? dit-il intrigué.

- C'est grâce à son parchemin... que j'ai pu prévenir Mamie...

- Il n'y avait personne près de la chambre ? Fit Sasuke surpris et en colère.

- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué, fit Tsunade alors qu'elle avait assigné des gardes... Mais t'inquiètes pas, une fois qu'elle aura accouché, je vais en coller quelques-uns au mitard pour quelques jours.

- Bien.

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle contraction se fit ressentir et Sasuke sentit une très vive douleur dans sa main, il grimaça, sous les regards amusés de l'équipe médicale, mais ne dit mots devant Naruto pour ne pas l'inquiéter. La jeune femme ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle lui broyait la main.

- Les contractions sont de plus en plus proches, toutes les minutes... Et ton col est complètement effacé Naruto, fit Tsunade. Il va falloir que tu pousses.

Et suivant les instructions de Tsunade, elle poussa, poussa longuement, la douleur l'envahissant. Kakashi, Jiraya et Yamato étaient présent et surveillaient le seau. La jeune femme était juste vêtu d'un tee-shirt et couverte un peu à partir d'en dessous son ventre lui couvrant ses jambes qui était positionné dans les étriller. Eux comme Naruto, avaient dépasser le stade de la gène car ce n'était pas le plus important.

Sasuke avait de plus en plus la main broyée mais, il continuait à la soutenir, l'imitant dans le souffle et la poussée, on aurait pu croire que c'était lui qui allait donner naissance à un bébé. Naruto commençait à fatiguer. Sous une nouvelle contraction, elle se remit à poussdr et lâcha de but en blanc :

- Dattebayo ! Il va sortir oui ? Fit-elle avec une pointe de colère.

Les autres étaient surpris... enfin en partit. Puis qu'en la contraction s'arrêta :

- Tu ne me touches plus ! Fit-elle en regardant Sasuke. Plus jamais !

Ce dernier était surpris et effrayé de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais Sakura le rassura :

- Les femmes enceintes disent toutes cela !... En tout cas une grande majorité. Surtout lors de leurs premiers bébés, dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Ouf!

- Moi je ne plaisante... PPPAAASSS !

Et elle avait une nouvelle contraction, puis trois poussées plus tard :

- OOOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNNN!

Un cri résonna dans la pièce.

- C'est un garçon..., fit Tsunade en enveloppant le bébé dans une couverture bien chaude avant de le montrer aux parents.

Ces derniers étaient émus et pleuraient de joie puis Tsunade confia le petit être à l'équipe pédiatrique. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto fut reprise de contraction, et elle dut puiser dans les forces du démon pour tenir et arriver à faire sortir le second bébé après dix bonnes minutes d'effort.

Le second cri résonna dans la pièce, se mettant à l'unisson avec le premier.

- C'est une fille, une belle petite fille..., fit Tsunade en enveloppant le second bébé dans une couverture rose.

Elle l'a montra et la confia à l'équipe. Puis elle examina Naruto. Le seau avait bien tenu, la fusion avec le démon devait y être pour quelque chose. Puis une vingtaine de minutes plus tard elle expulsa les placentas. Enfin peu de temps après, les médecins et les puéricultrices s'approchèrent du couple pour les féliciter et déposèrent délicatement dans les bras les poupons remplient de vie.

- Comment allez vous les appeler alors ? Demanda Tsunade.

Les deux jeunes parents se regardèrent et sourirent :

- Elle s'appellera Machi Kushina Uchiwa, fit Naruto en regardant sa fille tendrement.

- Et ce petit bonhomme s'appellera Yuki Fukaku Uchiwa, fit le jeune père en souriant.

Tous souriaient face à ce nouveau bonheur mais il n'allait pas durer.

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que cela répond à vos attentes ?_

_J'attends vos coms... j'espère en tout cas qu'ils s'afficheront._

_Bonne semaine à toutes et à tous !_


	29. Chapter 30

_Coucou, bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Encore une fois j'avance d'une journée la publication du chapitre, j'au pas le temps demain avec les RDV de ma fille, donc voici un chapitre tout frais... pas comme du poisson mais presque ! Qu'il est frais mon chapitre, Qu'il est frais !... Bon faut que j'arrête de délirer..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les précédents._

_B-L-Y : Merci de m'avoir corrigé au sujet du nom du père de Sasuke : Comme tu me la fais remarqués et je pense que d'autre s'en sont rendu compte donc ce n'est pas Fukaku mais Fugaku. Merci encore Hiyana ^^_

_Merci encore à mes très nombreux lecteurs mais surtout très nombreuses lectrices, qui suivent cette histoire._

_NB : Pas de spoiler si ce n'est un très léger détail vers la fin mais je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous avez déjà lu cette info dans les scans sur le net._

_Normalement la fic sera fini bientôt, peut-être encore 4 ou 5 chapitres et après l'histoire sera terminée._

_Alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

Naruto ainsi que les bébés, dormaient paisiblement. Sasuke regardait sa famille, sa nouvelle famille d'un regard tendre mais pourtant anxieux pour l'avenir. Déjà qu'avec un bébé, ce n'est pas facile mais alors deux : Sasuke imaginait bien le jonglage avec les bibis et les couches pour les deux bambins, les nombreuses nuits blanches, les petits maux de bébés comme les premières dents. Mais ceci serait récompenser par les sourires qu'il espérait être aussi rayonnant que ceux de Naruto. Mais son plus gros soucis restait les derniers membres de l'Akatsuki : Madara et Zetsu. Et il se demandait s'il serait capable de les protéger... car s'ils leurs arrivaient quelque chose de très grave et non réversible, il n'y survivrait pas.

Tsunade avait donné l'ordre de laisser la petite famille tranquille, une journée, pour que Naruto récupère et qu'elle profite un peu de ses enfants tranquillement.

Deux heures auparavant les bébés étaient bien réveillés et hurlés de faim aussi Tsunade avait aidé ainsi qu'une puéricultrice à mettre les petits aux seins, vu que c'était le choix de Naruto. Ils avaient mangés comme des gloutons et la première remarque de Tsunade à leur sujet fut :

- On dirait leur mère ! Avaler jusqu'à ce que cela soit à ras-bord dans l'estomac.

La concernée avait un de ses plus beaux sourires sous le regard amusé de Sasuke qui approuvait et le reste des personnes présents dans la pièce. Puis ils s'endormirent tous les trois dans un sommeil réparateur pour l'une et de digestion pour les deux petits bouts.

Cependant Tsunade n'avait pas oublié de mettre une équipe de sécurité devant la porte de la chambre ainsi qu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment hospitalier. C'était les Anbus qui s'occupaient de la sécurité pour soulager les jeunes chuunins.

A la tété suivante, Sasuke avait pu participé en donnant un bibi rempli de lait maternelle, sous le regard attendrit de sa compagne. Au départ c'était plutôt comique à voir car Sasuke restait surpris de voir sa fille ingurgité son petit bibi en même pas deux minutes, puis cela fut plus comique encore quand fut venu l'heure du change. Naruto et Sasuke, tournaient et retournaient la couche pour trouver le bon sens. Sakura qui était passé à ce moment là rigola mais les traita de Baka, comme à son habitude, avant de leur montrer.

- C'est comme ça !... C'est pas compliqué !

- Désolé mais j'ai pas eu de cours de comment changer un bébé, durant la préparation à l'accouchement.

- Et moi, j'étais le plus souvent en mission.

- Taratata ! Vous auriez pu demander, au lieu de laisser ses pauvres bébés les fesses à l'air plus que de raison... Votre papa et votre maman sont vraiment pas doués..., dit-elle en regardant les bébés alors qu'elle mettait la couche à Yuki, Naruto s'occupant de Machi. Heureusement que Tata Sakura est là ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Merci pour ton aide Sakura, et je te promets que si j'ai un souci avec eux je te pose les questions. D'accord ? Fit la jeune mère.

- D'accord !

Puis après avoir discuté des futur suivis des deux jeunes enfants, Sakura rentra chez elle, plus tard que prévu (la nuit était déjà bien tombée). Sasuke rentra chez eux pour se reposer et pour prendre pour le lendemain du linge de rechange pour sa petite famille car ils n'avaient que le strict minimum.

La première nuit se passa sans encombre, Naruto était aidé par une puéricultrice pour donner à manger aux deux affamés.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke arriva avec le linge et Naruto, enfila son pyjama orange et noir, puis ils allèrent faire les bains aux bébés. Ils écoutèrent les instructions de l'équipe de puériculture, mais lorsqu'ils mirent les bébés dans l'eau, qui comme un seul corps, ils se mirent à hurler ce qui les laissèrent surpris les deux parents mais après les explications, et le retour au calme, le bain se passa très bien.

Ce n'est que dans l'après-midi, que leurs amis arrivèrent, au complet – heureusement que la pièce était spacieuse pour tous les accueillir – avec les bras charger de cadeaux.

Le plus comique au moment du déballage des cadeaux, c'est que Sakura et Ino avaient pris les mêmes vêtements.

- T'as pas fini de me recopier la Truie !

- Et toi alors Grand front ! Je suis sûr que t'as forcé le commerçant à te dire ce que j'avais acheté.

- N'importe quoi ! Cela fait des semaines que je les ai acheté.

- Moi c'est pareil...

Et patati et patata... aussi Naruto sorti une réplique fumeuse aux yeux des filles qui lui valut un assomage en bon et du forme de ses deux amis :

- Arrêtez les filles, on dirait un vieux couple de …

BAAM BAAM ! Les poings plurent sur son crâne.

- Et mais ça fait mal !cria-t-elle en le frottant.

-T'as pas qu'à dire de connerie aussi ! Fit Ino.

- On tape pas une jeune maman, lança Lee.

- On t'a rien demandé, firent-t-elle en cœur, le poing menaçant tendu vers lui. A moins que t'en veux aussi !

- Ok, ok, dit-il en reculant contre le mur. J'ai rien dit ! J'ai rien dit ! Fit-il alors qu'une grosse goutte de sueur fit son apparition.

Puis tous éclatèrent de rire.

Le soir venant, les deux jeunes parents chantèrent afin d'endormir les bébés qui pleuraient de fatigue ce qui attira une petite foule de l'équipe médicale qui regardait le couple à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte de la chambre :

_Oublie ton chagrin, surtout ne crains rien.  
Je prends en main ton destin.  
Lorsque le danger te menacera,  
Je serai là avec toi …_

Naruto caressait le visage de sa fille tendrement...

_Tu es si fort et si fragile.  
Viens dans mes bras,  
Je te ferai une île.  
Ce lien qui nous lie ne cass'ra pas,  
Ne pleure pas, je suis là ..._

Sasuke serrait tendrement son fils contre sa poitrine, alors que ce dernier frottait son petit visage contre son père.

_Car tu vis dans mon cœur,  
Oui, tu vis dans mon cœur !  
Dès maintenant,  
Jusqu'à la nuit des temps._

_Tu vis dans mon cœur,  
Qu'importe leurs discours,  
Tu vivras dans mon cœur,  
Toujours..._

_Toujours..._

Ils s'endormirent très rapidement sous les sourires de leurs parents. Ils couchèrent les bébés puis après un tendre baiser, Sasuke rentra à la maison.

Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée.

Naruto devait rentrer à la maison avec les petits ce jour là, quatre jours après l'accouchement mais rien n'allait se passer comme prévu.

Zetsu apparut dans le petit jardin central de l'hôpital, dans un recoin sombre rempli de buisson. Il masquait son chakra pour ne pas être repéré puis une fois complètement sortit du sol, il prit l'apparence d'un infirmier. Il sortit de sa cachette puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Les Anbus jetèrent un œil sur lui, mais ne ressentant rien, ne portèrent plus cas de sa personne, ce qui arrangeait bien ce dernier. Il se dirigea précautionneusement vers le service de maternité en suivant les indications puis arriva et il repéra sans difficultés la chambre de Naruto.

« Cela va pas être facile d'entrer sans être repéré... » se dit-il en voyant les Anbus.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la conversation de deux puéricultrices :

- Il va falloir emmener les bébés Uchiwa, faire les derniers examens pendant que Naruto se repose encore un peu.

- Ils sont dans sa chambre ?

- Non, à la nurserie... Ils sont mis dans une pièce à part, surveiller par deux Anbus.

« Voilà... cela sera plus facile finalement... »

- Ils ont quoi comme examen ?

- Le premier bilan ORL et la radio des hanches.

- Les examens habituels donc...

Il suivit les deux jeunes femmes puis les entraina dans une pièce en prétextant un problème où il les tua rapidement, sans bruit.

Puis il se dirigea vers la nurserie et fut stopper par les Anbus.

- Où devez vous les emmener ?

- Ils ont des examens médicaux : ORL et radio des hanches.

- Oui, c'est cela nous avons été averti... Vous pouvez passer.

Ce dernier entra puis ferma la porte. Il fit apparaître un sac et mis les affaires des deux petits ainsi que le nécessaire de soin et quelques bibis sortie du frigo puis le fit redisparaître. Ensuite il se tourna vers les nourrissons.

- Madara vous attends cher bébé... Vous êtes notre meilleur appât pour avoir votre mère... Et vous continuerez la ligne loin de l'influence de votre père...

Il se mit ensuite en route avec les deux bébés poussant le grand berceau où étaient couchés les deux jeunes bébés et sortit comme de si rien été dans le couloir. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à un détour bien caché, prit les bébés dans ses bras et partit par l'escalier de secours. Il repartit dans le jardin aussi discrètement que possible en ayant encore changer d'apparence, et retourna à sa cachette. Les anbus ne voyaient rien comme s'ils étaient dans un genjustu très puissant. Zetsu enveloppa les petits dans uu justu de protection et tous trois disparurent sous terre.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto c'était réveillait et avait senti, grâce à Kyuubi, la présence de Zetsu.

- Non ! ... Les bébés !

Elle sortit de la chambre comme une furie, surprenant les Anbus poster devant sa chambre et se précipita vers la nurserie suivit de l'équipe de sécurité. En chemin, ils entendirent un hurlement d'effroi et remarquèrent en passant deux corps couverts de sang, ce qui fit accélérer l'allure des trois ninjas. Les deux autres Anbus furent surpris quand Naruto entra en fracassant la porte de la pièce.

Elle sentait les traces de chakra de Zetsu. Ce qui lui arracha un cri, rempli de douleur et de haine.

- NNNNNOOOOONNNNN !

C'est alors qu'un halo de chakra l'enveloppa, faisant reculer les Anbus. Un chakra un peu démoniaque... Le chakra qui apparaissait et l'enveloppait était dorée presque aussi flamboyant que la lumière du Soleil. Ses canines avaient légèrement poussé et ses ongles avaient poussé encore plus. Elle hurla faisant trembler le bâtiment.

- Naruto, calmez-vous, essaya un Anbu pour la résonner.

- On va les retrouver...

Mais rien n'y faisait sa colère l'envahissait de plus en plus. L'instinct maternel animal.

- Vous ne les retrouverez jamais... Je dois le faire... Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire...

Et elle se mit à rechercher la piste de Zetsu. Ils la virent alors prendre une nouvelle apparence après avoir fait un signe très rapidement : elle venait de passer en mode Sennin, puis elle disparut dans un éclair jaune.

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_A vos claviers ! Prêt ! Feu ! TTTAAAAPPPPPEEEEEEZZZZZZZ !_


	30. Chapter 31

_Salut tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Week-End._

_Voici le chapitre tout chaud qui sort de mon petit cerveau fumé... ^^ _

_Je remercie une énième fois mes lecteurs, mes revieweuses, celles et ceux qui la mettent dans leurs favoris et/ou en alerte._

_B-L-Y : Si j'ai bien compris dans les scans, Madara se sert de la haine de Sasuke pour détruire Konoha surtout le Clan Senju bien qu'il lui dit le contraire, je crois qu'il n'a pas digérer sa défaite contre le 1er hokage. Même s'il dit le contraire à Sasuke, que ce dernier doit respecter la volonté d'itachi de protéger le village, il en pense pas moins de vouloir se venger. Et ce qui concerne Zetsu et les Anbus, disons qu'il est plus fort que l'élite des ninjas, je sais c'est bête mais bon, j'ai voulu monter l'histoire comme ça. En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise._

_Jilie084 : Merci pour ton com, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Le chakra doré est dû à la fusion. Et dans le manga Naruto acquière la capacité d'aller très vite comme son père grâce à la fusion (ref fin chap 505). Pour l'instinct animal c'est la présence de Kyubi qui le provoque. J'espère que mes explications t'auront aidé à mieux comprendre._

_petit-dragon 50 : Merci pour ton com, cela me trouche que mon histoire te plaise._

_Bebidoo2 : Contente que le chapitre t'ai plus encore une fois._

_J'essaie de me baser sur les chapitres lu, mais il se peut que j'ai fait quelques erreurs mais en somme je ne pense pas cela gâche l'histoire._

_NB : Petit Spoiler vers la fin (ref chapitre 521)_

**_PS : Une de mes fervente lectrice Samira0 m'a gentiment fait remarqué que j'avais posté un chapitre en double (le 10 et 11 sont les même), j'en ai supprimé un le 11, donc si vous devez la relire vous verrez que du 10 cela passera au 12. _**

_Bonne lecture !_

L'alerte fut rapidement lancé.

-MAITRE TSUNADE ! MAITRE TSUNADE ! Fit un des Anbus qui avait la charge de la sécurité de la famille Uchiwa, en entrant en trombe dans le bureau.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive encore ?, dit-elle fatiguée qu'on rentre dans son bureau comme dans un moulin.

- Maître Tsunade, l'ennemi est rentré dans le village ! Il a enlevé les enfants Uchiwa ! Fit-il presque en criant.

- QUOI ? Hurla-t-elle en se levant de son siège et frappant le bureau avec force.

- Naruto est partie à sa poursuite...

- Shizune, cria-t-elle, convoque immédiatement tous les rookies et leurs Senseïs !

- Haï ! Fit-elle en partant en courant.

- Et pour Sasuke...

-Quoi Sasuke ? Fit ce dernier en entrant dans le bureau comme la tempète dans une maison, voyant l'agitation dans le village et surtout dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage.

- Sasuke..., comment te dire ça ?... Il y a... il y a eu un problème... et...

- Crachez le morceau !

- Tes enfants ont été enlevé ! Naruto est à la poursuite du ravisseur.

Sasuke lâcha le sac qu'il avait pris pour sa petite famille. Il avait senti un mal être en lui mais n'avait su dire si c'était l'angoisse de se retrouver enfin seul avec sa petite famille ou la peur constante que Madara attaque.

- Ce n'est pas tout maître Hokage... C'est au sujet de Naruto...

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle s'est retrouvé envelopper de chakra, on l'a senti comme un peu démoniaque, mais c'était un chakra dorée...

- C'est dû à la fusion avec Kyubi... Poursuis je te prie...

- Son physique a légèrement changer, j'ai peur que le démon finisse par prendre le dessus... Pour retrouver les enfants elle s'est mise en mode Sennin. Elle a pris déjà une bonne longueur d'avance. Les autres Anbus en poste sont partit à sa suite.

- Je pars maintenant ! Fit Sasuke serrant fortement le manche de Kusanagi.

- Non tu attends tes coéquipiers Sasuke !

- Je peux pas attendre ! Ce sont mes enfants ! Leurs vies sont en jeu ! Dit-il avec froideur et détermination.

- Nous sommes là Hokage-sama ! Fit Kakashi en entrant dans la pièce suivit des autres demandés.

Tsunade leur raconta très rapidement les faits aidés de l'Anbu puis tous partirent à la recherche de la famille et des ravisseurs car pour eux cela ne faisait aucun doute que c'était un coup de Madara et Zetsu.

Sasuke bien que très anxieux restait lucide, aussi pour ne pas fausser le jugement, ce fut Kakashi et Yamato à la tête des équipes de secours. Tous les amis de Naruto et Sasuke partaient aidé la jeune femme. Sasuke était aussi inquiet pour sa compagne car Kyubi semblait vouloir sortir malgré la fusion, ce qui se passerait si elle n'arrivait plus à le maîtriser.

Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata et Neji étaient en tête de groupe activant leurs pupilles héréditaires pour repérer les traces de Naruto, ce qui n'était pas trop dur, vu les dégâts sur son passage et les traces laisser par son chakra, comme si elle l'avait fait exprès pour qu'ils la suivent sans peine.

Cette dernière était très loin en avant, proche d'une lisière, qui se situait à quelques kilomètres de la frontière avec le Pays de la Cascade.

Zetsu et Madara marchaient tranquillement, les enfants dans leurs bras. Ces derniers dormaient profondément. Madara comptait confier les enfants à une nourrice qu'il avait sous influence.

Il pensait avoir le temps de confier les petits pour qu'ils soient hors de porter de leurs parents mais il se trompa grandement, car il se retourna d'un coup vers la lisière qui se trouvait loin derrière eux.

- Zetsu ! Prend le petit aussi et continue ta route le plus vite possible..., fit-il à moitié paniquer par la rapidité que la jeune femme a eut pour les retrouver.

- Que ce...

Et c'est là qu'il sentit lui aussi le chakra de Naruto. Puis elle apparut et elle gronda d'une voix plus animale qu'humaine.

- MADARA, JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU !

- Ho ho ! Elle est vraiment pas contente, fit l'homme plante en prenant l'enfant.

- Va ! Et ne te retourne pas !

- Comme tu veux, Madara.

Et il partit en courant.

Naruto peu de temps après arriva, elle voulut rattraper Zetsu en voyant ce dernier partir avec les deux petits mais Madara créa une énorme barrière en forme de dôme autour d'eux pour l'empêcher de récupérer ses enfants... Son mode Sennin était arrêté et elle ne pouvait créer à l'extérieur de la barrière des clones pour poursuite la Salade sur pattes, ni pour pouvoir se recharger pour atteindre plus vite le mode Ermite.

- MADARA !

- Tu ne retrouveras jamais les petits... Et ton démon, m'appartiendra.

- Tu peux toujours rêver... _Futon : Les griffes du vent ! _lança-t-elle d'un coup déstabilisant sur l'instant l'ancêtre Uchiwa.

Ce dernier reçu le coup déchirant sa tunique ainsi que la peau mais pas assez pour le blesser gravement.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ma Belle... _Katon : Le souffle infernal !_

Bien que se protégeant de l'attaque, grâce à une barrière de chakra, elle ne put l'arrêter complètement et fut projeter contre celle créer par Madara, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle se releva difficilement un peu sonner aussi Madara profita pour lancer une autre attaque.

_- Katon : Dieu Dragon des Enfers...!_

Et l'animal en feu, s'abattit avec violence sur la jeune femme. Elle se releva tout en faisant des signes et fonça sur son ennemi :

_- Raïton : La foudre divine...!_ hurla-t-elle.

Cette technique s'abattit sur Madara, le paralysant quelque peu mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de répliquer avec un autre jutsu.

_- Katon : L'éruption Solaire !_

Une énorme gerbe de feu aussi rougeoyant que le soleil, fonça sur Naruto mais cette dernière réussi à répliquer par un autre justu de force égal mais opposé :

_- Suiton : Les milles geyser !_

Un énorme mur d'eau donnant l'apparence de plusieurs petits geyser collé les uns aux autres jaillirent de devant les pieds de Madara, éteignant l'attaque et provoquant une énorme couche de vapeur contenu par la barrière ce qui donna l'avantage à Naruto. Grâce à ses sens hyper-développés depuis sa fusion avec Kyubi, elle fonça sur Madara comme un fantôme. Il pensa pouvoir l'esquiver grâce au flux de chakra qu'il pouvait sentir mais cela ne fonctionna pas car Naruto créa plusieurs clones. Il en arrêta quelques uns mais fut rapidement enseveli par les coups puissant porter par la Junchiriki. Alors qu'elle allait lui envoyer un rasengan très puissant dans le ventre, la vapeur se dissipa et Madara utilisa la technique de substitution.

- Bien jouée,... gamine ! Mais... c'est pas encore gagner ! Dit-il alors qu'il avait de la peine à reprendre son souffle.

- Tu devrais abandonner Madara... Tu ne m'auras jamais... Et encore moins mes enfants !

- Alors viens ! Je t'attends réceptacle de Kyubi !

Cela eut le don de mettre un peu plus Naruto en colère en entendant comment le vieux débris l'avait surnommé.

Elle fonça sur lui créant un multiclonage, lançant shurikens et kunaï à volonté sur l'ancêtre Uchiwa. Ce dernier esquiva sans trop de mal l'attaque mais fut qu'en même blesser aux bras et à une jambe. Rien de dramatique.

Pendant ce temps là, l'équipe de secours arrivait au bord de la lisière.

- Naruto est droit devant ! Elle se bas avec Madara ! Fit Hinata toujours le Byakugan activé.

- Madara les a enfermé dans un dôme de chakra, rajouta Neji.

- Et les enfants ? fit Kakashi.

- Je ne sais pas... Ils ne sont pas là, ni Zetsu.

Kakashi jeta un œil rapide vers Sasuke, il pouvait le voir crisper sa mâchoire et serrer Kusanagi avec force. Les autres derrières avaient l'impression qu'une aura malsaine entourait le jeune père. Ils arrivèrent devant le dôme et purent voir le combat qui faisait rage entre la jeune femme et le vieillard.

- MADARA ! Hurla Sasuke.

- Et ben voyons ! Tsunade a envoyé en renfort... Vous n'avez aucune chance de les retrouver.

- FERME LA ! Hurla Naruto avec rage. _Futon : Les milles aiguilles du vent !_

Et l'attaque s'abattit sur Madara comme un essaim d'abeilles affreusement en colère.

- Sasuke ! Zetsu est plus loin devant... Retrouve Machi et Yuki ! Je m'occupe de l'Homme de Néanderthal ! Dit-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait du corps inerte de Madara.

- Ok, mais fais attention à toi...

- On va te laisser des..., commençait à dire Kakashi.

- Pas la peine ! Allez-y tous ! N'oubliez pas que l'autre peut se dédoubler ! Et qu'il...

_- Katon : Shiriken de feu !_

- NARUTO ! hurla Sasuke.

Elle s'effondra surprise par l'attaque.

- Naruto...

- On doit y aller Sasuke.

Et c'est à contre cœur qu'ils laissèrent la jeune femme entre les mains d'un fou furieux, sénile sur les bords.

Ils partirent rapidement vers la direction indiquée par Naruto. Shino envoya ses insectes en éclaireurs, sachant qu'ils pourraient aller plus vite qu'eux pour repérer l'homme plante.

- Je ne le vois pas, fit Hinata continuant de courir à en perdre haleine.

- Moi non plus, fit Néji.

Au bout de quelques minutes Akamaru se mit à aboyer et prévint son mettre.

- Il est à une trentaine de mètre... Direction midi !

- Pourtant je ne le vois pas, fit le Hyuga.

- Sous terre ! Fit Yamato. Il est sous terre ! Les enfants doivent être surement protéger par un justu.

- Mes insectes confirment... Mais il n'est pas tout seul... Il semblerait qu'il y ait le même nombre de clones que nous de ninja dans cette équipe.

C'est alors que les Zetsu sortirent de terre, tous d'un coup et se jetèrent sur les ninjas de Konoha. Leurs combats faisaient rage de leur côté aussi. Sasuke repéra un Zetsu filer à toutes allures dans la forêt avec un petit sarcophage de terre qui lévitait près de lui. Il fonça sur lui rapidement car celui qui se barrait était le vrai Zetsu.

Sasuke lui envoya des shurikens dans le dos ce qui pour effet de le déstabiliser et faire poser le sarcophage.

- Très bien Sasuke tu veux jouer au plus malin ! Alors vient te battre.

La rage qui rongeait de l'intérieur Sasuke s'intensifia et il se jeta sur son ennemi Kusanagi en main.

Il l'attaqua avec force mais l'autre faisait tout pour se tenir hors de porter, car seul, il n'était pas très doué et comme il était épuisé côté chakra à cause des clones qu'il avait laissé derrière lui pour s'enfuir et surtout, il ne s'était toujours pas remis au bout de presque deux ans du combat qu'avait eu l'Akatsuki contre l'ensemble des ninja et la « tonne » de clone qu'il avait créé comme armée.

Au bout d'un moment Sasuke se décida de passer en mode Mangekyo Sharingan. Le combat durait que trop longtemps à son goût. Il allait faire subir les pires tortures mentales à Zetsu durant une seconde pour lui, mais 72 h d'enfer pour son ennemi.

Dans le sarcophage de terre, les petits dormaient à poings fermés, et suçant leur pouces pas le moins importuné par le bruit extérieur.

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus... bientôt la suite et fin de ces terribles combats._

_J'espère avoir vos coms comme d'habitude._

_Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine._


	31. Chapter 32

_Coucou ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien._

_Voici le chapitre tant attendu... Vous allez me détester ^^ et j'imagine déjà vos réactions : en colère ou en tout cas fâché. Mais pas grave._

_Merci encore et toujours à tous mes lecteurs internationaux, à mes revieweuses, à celles et ceux qui la mettent en alerte et/ou favoris._

_Laure69 : Merci pour ta review, et je suis contente que tu Adooooores, ma fic._

_B-L-Y : Désolée de te rendre triste mais, il faut bien une fin un jour au l'autre, tu as encore quelques semaines pour apprécier la fic, avant sa fin. Et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes._

_Samira0 : Merci encore pour ta review et m'avoir fait remarqué mon inattention._

_J'espère vraiment que vous apprécieriez ce chapitre._

_NB : Petit Spoiler ref. au chapitre 502 du manga._

La bataille faisait rage du côté des rookies et des professeurs. Les clones blancs de Zetsu, leurs donnaient du fil à retordre. Ces derniers restaient toujours à l'écart, mais étaient souvent acculés à la longue dans un coin de la forêt aussi la confrontation directe était inévitable, enfin presque car souvent ils retournaient dans le sol pour échapper aux ninjas de Konoha.

Kakashi savait qu'il fallait garder cependant une certaine distance pour éviter une attaque à base de poison, les rookies essayaient d'utiliser au mieux leur ninjustu mais pour Lee, seul la confrontation directe était possible ou la « fuite », aussi voyant son adversaire coriace, il ouvrit les trois premières portes célestes et il put terrasser son adversaire qui se dissipa aussitôt dans un nuage. Kiba avait renvoyer vers le village pour chercher des renforts, et avec l'aide d'Akamaru, il allait beaucoup plus vite.

Neji et Hinata utilisèrent les techniques du clan Hyuga pour éliminer les leurs. Le groupe InoShikaChô, éliminèrent les leurs en un rien de temps et prêtèrent main forte à Lee qui se battait avec un autre, alors que Sakura et Yamato en affronter aussi de très puissant. C'était à croire que comme la dernière fois, Zetsu avaient des doubles de forces assez égales mais ayant différentes techniques de défense et d'attaque. Quant à Saï, il attaquait par en haut. Il survolait les combattants et essayait d'écarter son adversaire vers la lisière car ce dernier avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'agrandir de toute sa longueur, un peu comme le Haricot Magique de Jack, aussi le jugeant dangereux pour ses amis, s'il arrivait à le stopper, il préféra l'emmener ailleurs.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Sasuke, le combat physique avait cessé. Le combat psychologie débutait. Il avait plongé Zetsu dans un genjustu puissant celui du Mangekyo. Il avait envoyé l'esprit de Zetsu dans son enfance d'abord et il découvrit qu'il avait été un enfant normal, qui avait des amis et une famille aimante puis rapidement l'image changea, il était un adolescent tout juste promu chuunin. Enfin, une image qui fut douloureuse pour Zetsu. Le jour où il rencontra Orochimaru. Sasuke vit pourquoi ce dernier avait changé, et Zetsu revivait la scène, Orochimaru le mordant pour imposer son seau maudit. Zetsu se tordit de douleur, puis il fut enlever par le Sennin maudit. Zetsu revivait toutes les expériences que lui faisait subir Orochimaru, jusqu'à sa transformation finale. Ce dernier était encore dans les rangs de l'Akatsuki quand il l'avait utilisé comme cobaye. Puis quand ce dernier avait fuit, il fut découvert par les autres membres car comme toujours, le Serpent faisait tout en cachette. Aussi Madara lui proposa de rester avec eux afin de pouvoir l'éliminer en échange, il devait aider à récupérer les Bijuus.

Sasuke alors le replongea dans ce cauchemar au moment de sa rencontre avec Orochimaru, jusqu'au départ de ce dernier, et il emplifia les sensations de souffrance, de torture jusqu'à un point où cela devenait insoutenable pour le membre de l'Akatsuki. Il les revécu, une fois et encore une, et encore une, durant un temps qui semblait interminable pour son ennemi.

Au même moment du côté de Naruto, cette dernière se battait avec toute la hargne qu'elle avait en elle.

Elle envoyait justu sur justu que Madara paraît assez facilement se téléportant d'un côté puis d'un autre. Alors qu'il venait de disparaître, il réapparut devant elle fonçant, avant de la traverser de part en part comme un fantôme et l'enchaînant.

- Tu utilises la même technique que sur mon père...

- C'est surprenant que tu le saches... Mais part rapport à lui, tu ne pourras pas te téléporter.

- Je ne peux peut-être pas me téléporter comme tu dis mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

C'est alors qu'elle apparut derrière lui, en mode Sennin, un Rasengan Shuriken en main.

- Mais comment ? Fit-il dans un hocquet de surprise en se retournant.

Et elle disparut d'entre les chaînes.

- Un clone ? !

- Et oui ! _RASENGAN SHURIKEN !_

Et elle lui balança le justu dans le ventre. Madara ne put l'éviter à temps et ne résista pas à l'attaque. Son corps fut transpercer par le chakra comme par une nuée d'aiguille. Au bout de quelques secondes son corps ressembla à un homme dont on avait en quasi totalité écorché vif. Il se tordait de douleur.

Naruto allait bien par rapport à la première fois elle avait utilisé cette technique. Elle s'approcha de son ennemi et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Elle remarqua avec la vitesse du « choc » Madara avait perdu son masque. Il avait un visage tout friper marquant bien sa grande vieillesse.

- Je t'avais dit que j'allais te faire la peau... Tu as eu droit à ma chirurgie esthétique...

- Comment... comment ai-je pu me... me faire avoir , fit-il dans un de ses nombreux râles de douleurs.

- Quand je t'ai envoyé mes clones, je me suis cachée dans le sol et j'ai eu le temps du coup d'accumulés le chakra de la nature... Tu as eu tord de me sous estimer, et maintenant tu en paie les frais.

- Tu es vraiment un monstre...

- C'est toi le monstre ! Cria-t-elle de colère. Vouloir l'immortalité c'est de la folie ! Vouloir détruire Sasuke enlevant nos enfants ou en m'enlevant moi pour avoir Kyuubi et semer la mort là où tu passes, et bien d'autres trucs horribles, alors oui c'est toi le monstre.

- Oui... Tu as raison... Et je vais t'emmener dans ma folie...

Il fit des signes très lentement avant d'approcher sa main vers Naruto, cette dernière recula mais Madara prononça au fond de lui : _Hyoton : Les Milles Poignards de Glaces_. Et de la main sortit un essaim de pic de glace qui transperça sur quasiment tout le corps Naruto qui s'effondra près de son ennemi.

- Et tu vois... Moi aussi j'avais... raison... Tu vas mourir avec moi...

- Et toi... toi... tu vas... disparaitre à jamais, dit-elle en se redressant et se mettant à genou tant bien que mal alors qu'elle se vivait peu à peu de son sang. Je vais utiliser... mes dernières forces... pour t'éliminer définitivement et que tu ne fasses plus... plus souffrir personne.

Elle composa des signes assez rapidement et dit presque en criant :

- _Shôton : Sarcophage de Cristal !_

Et très rapidement le corps de Madara se recouvrit de Cristal Rose, et une fois fait :

- _Shôton : Explosion !_

Le sarcophage de Cristal vola en éclat. Alors que la pluie de Cristal retombait sur elle, elle s'effondra sur le sol à demi-consciente. Le Dôme s'était dissipé lorsque le Sarcophage explosa.

- C'est... c'est pas juste... je... je vais mourir et... laisser mes Amours seules... Sas... Sasuke prend soin d'eux, dit-elle en fermant les yeux tombant dans une sorte de coma alors qu'elle baigner dans son propre sang.

La clairière était devenue silencieuse, seule le bruit du vent soufflant dans les herbes hautes et les quelques oiseaux, donnait une vie au lieu.

Dans les bois, Sasuke allait enfin mettre un terme au supplice de Zetsu. Il le sortit de son genjustu et prononça calmement alors que son sharingan changeait d'apparence, celle d'une rosace, et que Zetsu semblait sortir d'un coma profond :

- Amaterasu.

Et le corps de Zetsu fut couvert de flamme. Ce dernier poussa un cri d'agonie durant quelques minutes puis le silence fit son apparition, les flammes disparaissant et ne laissant qu'un tas de cendre. C'est alors que la coque de protection des bébés se brisa et s'effondra sur eux. Sasuke les sortit rapidement du tas de terre, alors qu'ils pleuraient et criaient. Il les cala contre lui et se calmèrent en entendant la voix de leur parler avec douceur.

- C'est fini mes bébés... C'est fini... Papa est là maintenant...

Il vit le sac que Madara avait fait pour les petits, aussi il déposa délicatement les petits sur le tas de feuille afin de mettre le sac, puis les repris et pris la direction où se trouvaient Naruto et Madara, croyant qu'ils se battaient encore, car il ne savait pas que le combat avait pris fin.

Du côté des Rookies, sur l'instant tous furent surpris de la disparition des Zetsu restant, puis ils comprirent très rapidement que Sasuke avait réussi à l'éliminer. Ils étaient tous épuisés et pour certains blessés légèrement, aussi Sakura et Ino portaient les premiers soins.

Sasuke arriva à leur rencontre, les petits étaient calmes, s'étaient rendormis, bercés par les pas de leur père.

- Sasuke, vous allez bien ? Fit Kakashi, arrivant à leur rencontre.

- Oui cela va, mais Sakura pourrais-tu...

- Oui, je vais les examiner.

Avec l'aide d'Ino, elle les examina ainsi qu'Hinata.

- Ils vont bien, dit-elle avec le sourire... Tes enfants vont parfaitement bien et heureusement d'ailleurs.

- Alors tu as eu Zetsu ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Oui, c'est fini pour lui... Et pour Naruto ?

-On n'a encore envoyé personne... Neji ! Fit Kakashi.

- Haï ! Byakugan !

Ses pupilles s'activèrent et il dirigea son regard vers la clairière. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit un chakra faible, très faible. Son sens s'affina et vit Naruto dans un état très grave.

- Naruto !

- Neji ? Demanda Sasuke inquiet.

- Le combat est... fini...

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, le regard triste.

- Hinata, Ino, je vous confie les petits...

Il posa rapidement le sac des petits et partit en direction de la clairière où avait eu lieu le combat.

Yamato, Kakashi ainsi que Shikamaru et Lee, partirent à sa suite, les autres les suivant plus doucement à cause des blessures et des petits.

Sasuke arriva très rapidement et son regard se posa sur sa femme, baignant dans le sang, ses cheveux qui étaient blond comme le soleil, étaient pratiquement devenu rouge.

- Naruto ! S'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle et vérifiant qu'elle était encore vivante.

- …

- Naruto, réveille-toi s'il te plaît...

Il la retourna tout doucement et vit avec horreur qu'elle avait de très nombreuses plaies profondes où le sang s'écoulait doucement. Il la pris dans ses bras et l'appela encore :

- Ma chérie, ouvre tes yeux... J'ai retrouvé Machi et Yuki... S'il te plait... Ouvres tes yeux mon Amour...

Ses yeux se mirent à papillonner et elle ouvrit légèrement ses yeux.

- Sa... Sasuke...

- Ma chérie...

- Les enfants ? Dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Ils sont sains et sauf...

- Bien...

- On va te soigner... Kyuubi est entrain de te guérir...

- Mais... mais, il est faible... Sasuke... promet... promet moi que tu... tu veilleras sur... Machi et Yuki...

- Mais Naruto !

- Promets-le moi... ! fit-elle plus fort et avec douleur.

- Je te le promets, dit-il les yeux plein de larmes.

C'est alors que les quatre premiers ninjas arrivèrent.

- Naruto..., fit Kakashi.

- Ka... Kakashi senseï... Yamato... senseï...

Ces derniers s'accroupirent comprenant qu'elle avait un souhait à émettre.

- Apprenez... apprenez à Machi... et Yuki... tout ce que... vous savez... pour être... de bons ninjas...

- Nous le ferons... fit Yamato...

- Je te le promets, rajouta Kakashi...

- Shika, Lee... veillez... vous aussi... sur eux... s'il vous plaît...

Shikamaru et Lee, ne disaient rien et hochèrent la tête, ils sentaient que Naruto, n'allait pas survivre... Elle avait tant donner dans ce combat, pour éliminer Madara qu'elle en payait de sa vie.

C'est alors que les autres Rookies arrivèrent. Sakura, Ino et Hinata se précipitèrent pour lui porter les premiers secours. Ces deux dernières avaient confiés les bébés à Neji et Chôji.

- Tiens bon Naruto..., fit Sakura, le regard embué de larmes... Ino, Hinata, faîtes comme moi, aller.

Toutes les trois commencèrent à soigner leur amie. Naruto quand à elle, avait tourné son regard vers les petits bouts. Neji et Chôji s'approchèrent et s'accroupirent près d'elle pour qu'elle voit mieux ses bébés.

- Merci... Neji... merci Chôji...

- C'est normal, fit le Hyuga, le regard triste.

Il avait eu le temps de la « scanner » avec son Byakugan et avait vu que son chakra était vraiment très faible et malgré les soins de Sakura et des deux autres filles, rien n'y faisait. Kyuubi avait réussi à stopper le flot de sang mais il était très faible à présent et ne pouvait plus l'aider à guérir.

- Coucou... mes bébés... Maman... maman... va... devoir... vous laissez... avec Papa, dit-elle doucement tout en caressant d'un doigt leur petit visage avec l'aide de ses dernières forces. Maman... vous aime... mes chéris..., fit-elle alors que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues ensanglantées. Prenez soins... soins de Papa... Au... revoir Machi... au revoir... Yuki... Au revoir... Sa... Sasuke...

Et elle ferma ses yeux, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Son pouls s'arrêta.

- NARUTO ! Hurla Sakura pleurant.

- M'abandonne pas... ME LAISSE PAS, JE T'AIME ! hurla Sasuke alors qu'il serrait son corps sans vie, et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Je t'aime...

C'est à ce moment là que l'équipe de secours arriva, ainsi que Tsunade, Shizune et Jiraya. Ils virent que tous pleuraient et en s'approchant virent la belle blonde éteinte. Tous les Rookies pleuraient ainsi que les senseïs.

- Non... Non pas toi Naruto... fit Tsunade la voix enrouée par l'émotion et les larmes ruisselant et s'effondrant à genou près du corps de la jeune femme. Pas toi...

- Naruto, fit Jiraya lui aussi émut...

Tous baissèrent la tête et pleurèrent leur amie.

_Alors ai-je raison ? Est-ce que vous me détestez pour cette fin de chapitre ?_

_Comment la trouvez-vous ? J'attends vos coms avec impatience. Et à bientôt !_


	32. Chapter 33

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Voilà un chapitre tout frais ^^._

_J'espère que vous l'aimerez._

_B-L-Y : J'adore ta réaction XD ! Je sais c'est cruel mais bon, c'est trop bon de voir comment les lecteurs/lectrices réagissent. Sinon pour répondre à ta question, normalement il reste 4 ou 5 chapitres, donc cela ne fini pas avant la mi-mars. A moins qu'on me demande de publier plus rapidement les chapitres restants (j'en ai un d'avance)._

_Laure69 : Pardon de t'avoir fait pleurer... mais... c'était le but rechercher XD._

_NB : Pendant que j'écrivais le passage, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux : je ne suis la fille à fond dans ce qu'elle écrit, non ! XD En tout cas merci pour ton compliment._

_ChronosxHope : C'est pas grave si tu ne mets pas de coms constamment, mais je suis très contente de savoir que ma fic te plait vraiment. Merci pour ton com._

_Marsikkisoi : Merci pour ton com. Je suis contente que tu es appréciée le chapitre malgré la crise de larmes que j'ai failli te provoquer._

_Samira0: J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes comme à tous les autres lecteurs. Merci pour ton com._

_NB2 : Pas de Spoiler dans ce chapitre !_

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture._

_NB3 : Le chapitre est un peu plus petit que le précédent, mais je préviens que le prochain sera beaucoup plus long (sur openoffice, cela m'a pris 8 pages quasiment entière)_

Tsunade releva son regard plein de larmes et s'approcha plus de Naruto.

- Sasuke allonge là, s'il te plaît...

- ...

- Sasuke...

Ce dernier semblait ailleurs, perdu dans ses pleurs.

- Maître Tsunade ? Fit Sakura surprise.

- Je ne vais la laisser mourir sans rien faire.

Aussi Yamato et Kakashi, enlevèrent des bras de Sasuke, Naruto et la posèrent délicatement sur le sol. Le jeune père était catatonique et Shikamaru et Ino, restèrent près de lui pour le surveiller.

Tsunade imposa ses mains sur Naruto et commença a essayer de la réanimer. Les autres attendaient mais rien ne se passaient même au bout de deux minutes.

- Je vais pas te laisser mourir ! Tu vivras même si c'est moi qui doit prendre ta place !

- Tsunade ! Fit Jiraya effrayé mais ému par la tentative de sa compagne.

- Maître Tsunade, c'est de la folie ! Fit Shizune encore plus effrayée.

- La ferme ! Je sais ce que je fais !

Et elle continua. C'est alors que Sakura posa ses mains sur celle de son maître et transmis son chakra.

- J'ai compris ce que vous voulez faire...

Kakashi posa sa main également et fit de même. Puis, Ino laissa Sasuke et s'approcha de son amie inerte. Elle posa ses mains sur une de ses épaules de la jeune femme sans vie et lui insuffla du chakra, suivit de Hinata sur l'autre épaule.

- Mais que faîtes vous ? Demanda la disciple de Tsunade, vraiment surprise.

- Maître Tsunade, utilise la technique de Grand-Mère Chiio...

- ...

- La technique de résurrection...

- Mais cela va vous tuer !

- Elle ne mourra pas... Car on l'aide... et elle est bien plus jeune que Grand-Mère Chiio... Maintenant taisez vous, on doit se concentrer. Fit Sakura avec calme mais fermeté.

Cette dernière se tut, surprise par la fermeté de Sakura, puis elle s'approcha elle aussi et posa ses mains sur celles de Sakura. Tsunade leva son regard qui était un peu fatigué vers sa première disciple et la remercia, d'un hochement de tête, cette dernière lui sourit faiblement puis, Tsunade reporta toute son attention vers la réanimation de la jeune femme qu'elle considérait comme sa petite-fille.

Sasuke entre temps semblait être sorti de sa torpeur et regardait. Il finit par s'approcher de sa femme, et posa son front contre celui de Naruto, encercla de ses mains le visage de sa compagne, ferma les yeux et commença dans un murmure, une litanie :

- Reviens Naruto... Reviens ma chérie...

Tous les autres regardaient et attendaient un miracle. C'est alors que Sasuke se recouvrit d'un chakra vert qui recouvra presque instantanément Naruto, tous furent surpris.

Dans les profondeurs de Naruto, son esprit réapparut :

_- Qui m'appelle..._

_**- Reviens Naruto... Reviens ma chérie...**_

_- Je connais cette voix... C'est..._

_**- Reviens Naruto... On a besoin de toi...**_

_- Est-ce... C'est Sasuke..._

_**- Reviens mon Amour... Je t'aime...**_

_- C'est Sasuke... Pourquoi tu pleures..._

_**- Me laisse pas je t'en pris... Je t'aime tellement...**_

_- Je t'aime aussi..._

C'est alors que dans le noir de son esprit, elle vit ses enfants, Sasuke, leur bonheur d'être parents.

C'est alors qu'une autre voix, venant du plus profond d'elle, lui parla.

_« Gamine... Grâce à tes amis et à Tsunade, tu vas vivre, mais il faut que tu réagisses... Et je vais pouvoir t'aider... Grâce à eux, j'ai pu récupéré aussi.. »_

_- Tu n'es pas mort en même temps que moi ?_

_« Non... Car tu étais dans un état proche de la mort... J'ai pu te maintenir avec un très faible rythme cardiaque... Mais eux ne l'ont pas ressenti et ont cru à ta mort... »_

_- Merci... Merci Kyuubi..._

_« Laisse les t'aider... laisse toi envahir par tout ce chakra... »_

_- Ok..._

De l'autre côté du monde obscure, une chose formidable se réalisa. Le corps de Naruto qui était recouvert du chakra de Sasuke et de ses amis, se mit à briller intensément. Tous s'écartèrent par la surprise. Tous non, Sasuke, n'avait pas bouger de position. Et lorsque la lumière se dissipa, le corps de Naruto n'était plus couvert de chakra. Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux sans bouger de position, et découvrit un regard azur, l'observer.

Naruto leva doucement son bras et posa sa main sur la joue de son compagnon.

- Sasuke... Merci... Merci de m'avoir ramené..., dit-elle dans un murmure, encore faible.

- Naruto...

Il la pris tendrement dans ses bras , où elle s'y lova, et il déposa un tendre baiser à sa belle. C'est alors qu'une explosion de joie envahit la clairière. Tsunade et Sakura se précipitèrent pour l'examiner.

- Contente de te revoir parmi nous ma Belle, fit Tsunade heureuse.

- Merci Mamie... Merci tout le monde... Merci... Merci de m'avoir ramené...

- De rien... C'est normal tu es notre amie...

Elle leur offrir un tendre sourire puis ferma ses yeux, encore fatiguée. Tsunade rassura tout le monde :

- Elle est épuisée, on va la ramener au village... On va la garder en observation quelques jours à l'hôpital... Vous autres, fit-elle en s'adressant à l'équipe médicale, mettez la sur le brancard.

- Haï, firent les deux medic'nins.

Ces derniers la prirent délicatement des bras de Sasuke et la posèrent sur le brancard avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture assez chaude.

Sasuke prit Yuki dans ses bras, alors que Sakura s'occupait de Machi, quant à Kakashi, il récupéra le sac des petits.

- Au fait, il n'y a aucune trace de Madara... fit Shikamaru.

- C'est vrai, fit Lee.

Tous observèrent les alentours ne ressentant aucun chakra et c'est alors que Yamato marcha sur quelque chose qui se brisa. Il se baissa et vit tout un tas de cristaux rose éparpiller aux alentours d'eux.

- Il est définitivement mort, fit-il en se redressant.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Oui... Elle a utilisé la technique du Shôton.

- Oh ! firent beaucoup surpris et admiratif.

- Sa fusion avec Kyuubi est vraiment surprenante... rajouta Jiraya. Et Zetsu ?

- Je l'ai brûlé..., dit-il le plus calmement et le plus froidement du monde.

Tous devinèrent aisément avec quelle technique.

- Bon rentrons maintenant... Elle a encore besoin de soin...

Et ils se mirent en route. En chemin, ils durent faire une pause pour changer les petits et leurs donner à manger car ils hurlaient de faim.

Le retour au village se fit sans encombre. Les ninjas et les habitants furent surpris de voir dans quel état, était Naruto, tous partirent à l'hôpital pour être qu'en même bien examiner.

Naruto fut placer dans une chambre au calme, et les petits retrouvèrent leurs petits lits. Ils seraient auprès d'elle pour un petit moment. Sasuke pris place dans le lit d'à côté une fois qu'il fut examiner et s'endormit rapidement épuiser par le combat et le stress complètement retomber. Certains restèrent en observation dans les Rookies, les autres partirent à la tour, pour un rapport complet.

Ils racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient vécu, vu... mais ne connaissant pas les détails des combats de Naruto et Sasuke contre les deux Nukenins. Ils devaient attendre qu'une soit complètement rétablit et l'autre reposer.

Naruto récupéra assez rapidement. Au bout de trois jours, elle était sur pied et s'occupait pleinement de ses enfants. Aussi étant assez en forme, elle eut l'autorisation de sortir et avant de partir pour chez elle, elle alla à la tour avec sa petite famille afin de faire son rapport.

Tous étaient présents, ainsi que ceux du Conseil des Anciens. Ils étaient attentivement ce qu'elle leur raconta de A à Z, tout ce qui c'était passé parla des différentes attaques et techniques que Madara et elle avaient utilisé, et comment finalement elle avait réussi à mettre fin à la vie de l'Ancêtre Uchiwa, alors qu'elle était entrain de se vider de son sang à cause de l'attaque Hyoton lancé par la vieille relique dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie.

Une fois le récit du combat finit, elle rentra enfin chez elle pour profiter pleinement de sa petite famille. Sasuke, n'allait pas avoir de mission avant un bon moment, pour pouvoir aider sa femme avec les petits le temps qu'elle récupère complètement.

_Alors comme d'habitude l'éternelle question : Cela vous a plut ?_

_Dites oui ! Dites oui ! (fit l'auteuse en secouant comme des pruniers ses lecteurs chéris... **C'est rien, le passage du roi dans Cendrillon m'a traumatisé à force de le voir avec ma fille XD.**_


	33. Chapter 34

_Salut la compagnie !_

_Voici le chapitre de la semaine, et comme promis c'est le plus long pour l'instant. J'espère que vous l'aimerez._

_B-L-Y : Hiyana, j'ai adoré ton com. J'espère que tu as bien reçu mon petit mp d'explication. Je suis vraiment contente de te compter par mes plus fidèles lectrices._

_Sasunalove : Je suis vraiment contente que tu "adores" ma fic, cela me fait vraiment plaisir._

_Samira0 : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le précédent chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci répondra un peu à tes attentes._

_Masirkkisoi : J'aime bien ta réaction ^^. Qu'est-ce que cela va être avec ce nouveau chapitre ? XD._

_Laure69 : Je suis contente de t'avoir remonté le moral. C'est clair que si j'avais tué définitivement Naruto, beaucoup m'en aurait voulu XD._

_Un grand merci encore une fois à tous mes lecteurs francophones de part le monde (ou pas francophones ^^). Merci de suivre l'histoire, comme vous le faites, cela me touche beaucoup._

_Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre, hein ?_

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

Presque un an et demi était passé. Le village de Konoha était devenu paisible. Il n'avait pas connu cela depuis des années. Tsunade, avait envoyé un message à tous les kages concernant la fin de l'Akatsuki, et les méthodes utilisées, quelques jours plus tard après la défaite des deux nukenins. Elle avait rajouté un message, elle les avertissait de la naissance des Uchiwa. Tous les kages étaient contents pour la disparition des deux renégats et surtout contents que les bébés malgré les évènements passés autour d'eux, allaient bien.

Gaara et la famille au grand complet était venu à Konoha pour voir la petite famille. Les Kages avaient envoyés des présents pour les enfants, aussi Sasuke et Naruto avaient envoyé des messages à tous pour les en remercier. Même le vieux charpentier du pays des Vagues ainsi que sa petite famille avaient été avertit et ils avaient envoyé des petits jouets en bois.

Sasuke avait repris les missions au bout de trois mois et Naruto au bout de six, une fois les petits sevrés. Le couple confiait les jumeaux à une nourrice ou à Sakura quand elle était de repos.

Pour l'anniversaire de mariage et un peu plus tard celui des jumeaux, la maison Uchiwa avait été envahit de visiteurs. Gaara ainsi que la petite famille avait été invité. Ceux furent de grandes fêtes.

En ce jour-ci, Tsunade était enfermée dans la Salle du Conseil, entourée des conseillés, les vieilles croûtes comme elle aimait les surnommer et le Seigneur du Pays du feu et de ses vassaux. Depuis le début de la matinée, ils débattaient sur un sujet qui tenaient à cœur à Tsunade. Elle en ressorti en fin de journée, épuisée mais ayant un grand sourire. Elle retourna à son bureau, afin de terminer son travail.

- Shizune.

- Oui, Maître Tsunade ?

- Envoie un message à tous les ninjas du village : dit-leur qu'ils sont convoqués sur le toit de la tour demain matin, pour 10h. Convoque également tous les villageois, j'ai un message à leur communiquer.

- Haï... Pour Naruto, on fait comment... je veux dire, pour faire garder les petits ?

- Dis-leur qu'ils viennent avec les petits cela sera le plus simple.

- Bien.

Cette dernière partit mais en sortant vit la Sennin, être ailleurs avec un grand sourire qui illuminé son visage. Elle alla avertir le ninja messager afin qu'ils fassent passer le mot sauf pour le couple Uchiwa car elle s'en chargeait.

Elle arriva devant la grande demeure et toqua à la porte, c'est alors qu'elle entendit de grands bruits comme des chaises qui glissaient, des cris mêlés à des éclats de rire et une grosse voix.

« **Je vais vous manger...** **Ah, miam, miam... »**

Elle se mit à sourire, c'était animé dans la maison. La porte s'ouvrit et elle fit face à Naruto.

- Bonsoir Shizune. Vous passez bien tard, il y a un problème ?

- Non, je viens...

**- GRRRRRR... Le gros monstre va vous croquer... J'ai faim !**

_- Hiiiiiiii ! _

Shizune et Naruto mirent les mains sur les oreilles face aux cris perçants des deux petits. Shizune, vit un Sasuke déguisé en monstre vert, à quatre pattes poursuivant deux petits bouts d'homme pas plus haut que trois pommes qui hurlaient à tout va, en voyant leur père derrière les suivre. Ils courraient à droite et à gauche de la pièce principale, se cachant ou derrière un canapé ou sous la table, ou encore derrière un rideau, et Sasuke rugissant enfin essayant pour leur faire faussement peur.

- Dommage que je n'ai pas un appareil photo, cela aurait une photo mémorable ! Elle aurait circulé dans tout le village, fit Shizune assez fort pour que Sasuke l'entende.

Ce dernier tourna vers elle un visage contrit et dit :

- Jamais vous n'aurez cette occasion.

Et il retourna au jeu.

- Alors, votre motif de visite aussi tard ?

- Ah oui... Maître Tsunade vous convoque ainsi que les autres ninjas et les villageois à la tour demain matin à 10h. Vous pouvez du coup emmené les petits.

- Ah bon ? Ok... On sera là.

- Alors bonne soirée et à demain.

Elle commença à s'éloigner de la maison, mais Naruto, la héla en la rejoignant :

- Shizune !

- Oui Naruto ?

- Tenez ! Fit-elle en tendant un carré blanc, tout en ayant un grand sourire.

Shizune regarda et eut elle aussi un grand sourire en voyant ce que c'était.

- J'en ai une autre...

- Ok, merci.

Et elle partit cette fois définitivement. Naruto retourna dans la maison et se mit à préparer le repas pendant que Papa s'amusait à poursuivre leurs petits.

Le lendemain matin, 10h :

Tous les ninjas étaient présents tous biens alignés ou presque puisque deux poussettes étaient présentes. Les villageois attendaient en bas de la tour mais avaient droits pour la première fois à la modernité : ils pouvaient assister grâce à un écran et des haut-parleurs à ce qui allait se passer sur le toit de la tour. Les conseillés, Shizune et Jiraya étaient présents également, il ne manquait plus que Tsunade.

Parmi les quelques chuchotements dans les rangs, on entendait les gazouillis des deux enfants. Tsunade apparut alors portant son chapeau de Hokage et monta sur l'estrade prévu à cet événement, se mit devant le micro et commença son discours.

- Bonjour à tous, je vous ai tous convié en ce jour car cela va être un jour important pour nous tous... Certains parmi vous, cher ninja de Konoha, vous n'aurez pas besoin de passer les examens des Juunins... Vous nous avez prouvé au cours de ces dernières années et surtout depuis presque deux ans que vous étiez d'excellents ninjas, un groupe d'élite... Quand je vous appellerai, venez sur l'estrade pour recevoir un kunaï d'argent...

Elle fit une pause puis repris :

- Voici, le premier que j'appelle : ROCK LEE !

Ce dernier quitta le rend et se présenta devant l'Hokage.

- Tu nous as prouvé que malgré le fait que tu ne pouvais pas utiliser ton chakra, tu es devenu un excellent ninja, aussi fort voire plus que ton senseï Gaï Maito... Voici ton kunaï...

- Merci Maître Hokage, fit-il en prenant le kunaï et s'inclinant respectueusement.

Ce dernier retourna dans le rang sous les applaudissements de tous.

- TENTEN !

Elle s'avança et se présenta devant Tsunade :

- Tu nous as prouvé plus d'une fois, que tu étais la princesse des armes, dit-elle avec le sourire. Tu as une force incroyable et tu as sauvé tes coéquipiers plus d'une fois grâce à ta grande maîtrise de l'armement. Voici ce kunaï en reconnaissance de tout ce que tu as déjà accompli au cours des missions.

- Merci Maître Tsunade, dit-elle en s'inclinant...

Puis vint le tour de :

- NEJI HYUGA !

Il se présenta devant elle :

- Tu es parmi ceux de ton clan, l'un des plus puissant. Tes capacités te confèrent un pouvoir non négligeable contre tes ennemis. Tu es un excellent ninja.

Elle lui tendit le kunaï, il s'inclina en la remerciant et repris sa place dans le rang.

- HINATA HYUGA !

- Maître Hokage, fit-elle avec un sourire timide.

- Tout comme ton cousin, tu es une très puissante Kunoïchi et tu seras un chef de clan des plus respecter, entourer par l'amour de ta famille et la grande amitié de tes amis. Voici ton kunaï.

- Merci... Puis-je dire quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr...

- Je ne serai pas devenu un bon ninja si je n'avais pas suivit la force de caractère et de volonté de Naruto. J'ai grandi à ses côtés aussi bien quand elle était encore un garçon que maintenant qu'elle est devenu une jeune femme pleine de vie et ayant gardé sa force de caractère et son soutient pour tous ses amis, ainsi que l'amour qu'elle porte à notre village... Merci Naruto, dit-elle en s'inclinant vers son amie.

Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire remplit de chaleur, puis son amie retourna dans le rang.

- KIBA INUZUKA !

Il arriva avec Akamaru à ses côtés.

- Tu es un excellent ninja et surtout un excellent Maître chien. Grâce à la présence d'Akamaru et de la tienne, tu as pu aider énormément tes amis dans la recherche des ennemis, mais aussi en étant seul avec lui, vous avez pu prouvé que vous formiez une excellente équipe, inséparable... Vous séparez serait une erreur monumentale... Akamaru, à l'avenir, ne va plus faire tes besoins dans le jardin de Shizune.

- Wouaff !

- Il est d'accord.

- Tiens voici pour toi ce kunaï...

Dans son coin, Shizune, blémit, alors c'était ce gros toutou qui lui saccageait son beau jardin. Kiba et Akamaru retournèrent à leur place.

- SHINO ABURAME !

Il arriva toujours aussi sobrement et sombrement.

- Comme ceux de ton clan, tu as une parfaite maîtrise des insectes. Ils sont un atout indispensable lors de mission très difficile mais pour cela il faut un excellent maître. Ton propre père trouve que tu l'as surpassé et que cela sera toi le prochain chef de clan. Voici pour toi, ce kunaï.

- Merci Maître Tsunade.

Il retourna parmi les autres ninjas et Tsunade en appela trois cette fois-ci.

- INO YAMANAKA, CHÔJI AKIMICHI, SHIKAMARU NARA !

Ils se présentèrent devant elle, droit comme des piquets. Cette fois-ci, le Nara, n'était pas arrivé avec sa lenteur candide.

- Equipe 10, Azuma Sarutobi serait fier de vous, vous êtes l'une des deux meilleurs équipes des Rookies. Votre entente à été souvent la clé pour régler les gros problèmes que vous aviez. Votre lien est important pour vous mais surtout indestructible. Vous n'auriez pas été de très bon ninjas si vous aviez été mis dans d'autres équipes. Voici pour vous ses kunaïs.

- Merci, Maître Tsunade, firent-ils d'un seul coeur.

Ils repartirent sous, eux aussi des applaudissements.

- SAKURA HARUNO !

La Rose se dégagea du rang et se rendit rapidement vers son senseï.

- Sakura, tu as une force incroyable, deux de tes camarades peuvent le confirmer, dit-elle en souriant. Dans les combats, la plus part de tes adversaires ne se relevaient pas avec ton attaque... Tu es aussi, une excellente Medic'nin, sur bien des plans tu m'as surpassé... Aussi avec l'accord du corps médicale de Konoha, nous te nommons médecin en chef de l'Hôpital de Konoha et ton second pour quand tu seras en mission, sera Shizune... Tu deviens donc également une Juunin. Et je te remets en signe de ton nouveau statut de ninja ce kunaï...

- Merci Maître Tsunade...

Alors qu'elle retourna auprès de ses amis, elle fut accueillit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de félicitations.

- SASUKE UCHIWA !

Ce dernier se présenta avec un léger masque de froideur, d'indifférence, bien que tous savaient que ce n'était qu'une façade. Une fois planté devant elle et après un léger silence, il sourit légèrement et Tsunade se lança.

- Tu es devenu, l'un des ninja les plus puissants du village... Tu as fais des erreurs mais tu as su revenir sur le droit chemin grâce à tes amis et surtout grâce à un ou devrais-je dire une maintenant... Elle a eut toujours foi en toi malgré ce que tu avais fait... Elle t'as défendu de tout son coeur pour que tu réintègres nos rangs... Tu nous as prouvé qu'on pouvait vraiment compter sur toi. Je crois que si elle n'avait pas été là, nous t'aurions perdu définitivement... Voici pour toi ce kunaï...

- Merci, Maître Tsunade... Naruto, fit-il en se tournant vers son épouse, tu es un don du ciel... Grâce à toi nos vies semble bien plus meilleures que nous le pensions. Merci d'être notre amie... Merci d'être mon épouse. Sans toi et nos enfants, ma vie partirait en lambeaux.

Cette dernière émut, avait les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il retourna auprès d'elle, l'embrassa tendrement sous les hourras des ninjas et des villageois, puis déposa un baiser sur les petits fronts de Yuki et Machi.

- J'ai finis de remettre la distinction de nos nouveaux juunins...

Dans les rangs des chuchotements s'élevèrent car la seule qui n'avaient pas eu droit à ce titre fut Naruto. Tsunade observa rapidement l'assistance avec un léger sourire. Quant à Naruto, son regard s'était voilé de tristesse.

« Tous ça parce que j'ai le démon, on me laisse en plan encore une fois... »

- Mais je n'ai pas fini cependant... KAKASHI HATAKE ! NARUTO UZUMAKI UCHIWA !

Cette dernière releva la tête surprise, et resta sans bouger.

- Allez Naruto ! fit Kiba avec un grand sourire ainsi que Sakura.

- Vas-y ma chérie..., fit-il en lui serrant la main tendrement.

Elle alla alors sur l'estrade et se posta en face de Tsunade et Kakashi.

- Chère Naruto, tu nous as montré que tu étais la meilleure ninja de ta génération... Malgré tes nombreuses bêtises quand tu étais encore un garçon, pour montrer au monde entier que tu étais encore qu'un enfant et non seulement que le réceptacle du démon à neuf queue, grâce à ta détermination, tu as su montrer qui tu étais vraiment... Tu as étais un exemple pour beaucoup de tes camarades mais en particulier pour Hinata ou pour Gaara... Tu nous as changé un glaçon nommé Sasuke en quelqu'un de souriant et plus ouvert. Je sais qu'il t'a fallu énormément de patience mais tu y es arrivée, et tu as fini par former une famille avec lui... Tu es notre rayon de soleil, ta joie est très souvent communicante et grâce à ton sourire et à ton nindo, tu as su rallier les pays frontaliers... Tu as risqué plus d'une fois ta vie pour le village et tes amis et il y a presque deux ans, tu as failli perdre la vie en sauvant courageusement tes enfants avec l'aide des Rookies, de Kakashi et Yamato, et le village, de l'ancêtre Uchiwa Madara... Nous te serons éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir fait disparaître à jamais la menace qu'il représentait...

Tsunade s'inclina ainsi que les membres du Conseil, Shizune et Kakashi. Aussi dans les rangs des ninjas tous s'inclinèrent et dans la foule des villageois, même si personne sur le toit ne le voyaient , en firent autant. Naruto était estomaquée en voyant autant de reconnaissance à son sujet. Kakashi ainsi que les autres se redressèrent, puis le senseï s'approcha de son élève, tendant sur un coussin un kunaï ayant une forme spéciale et s'adressa à elle :

- Ce kunaï n'est pas un kunaï comme les autres... Il m'a été donné par le Yondaïme Hokage, ton père. Il me l'a donné quand j'ai été promu Juunins... Tu es une excellente ninja comme le disait Maître Tsunade aussi, pour le rang auquel tu vas être promu, je te le rend. C'est ton héritage...

- Kakashi Senseï, fit-elle émut en prenant l'arme de son père...

Ce dernier lui sourit malgré son masque et se remit à côté de Tsunade qui prit ensuite la parole.

- NARUTO UZUMAKI UCHIWA, TU ES PROMU AU RANG DE SANNIN ! TU RENTRES DANS LE CERCLE TRES FERMES DES NINJAS DE CE RANG. FELICITATIONS !

Naruto était vraiment stupéfaite et un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit sur la tour et dans la cour du bâtiment du chef des ninjas. Une fois les applaudissements calmer, Naruto remercia tout le monde et commença à repartir dans les rangs.

- Attends Naruto, je n'ai pas fini... Viens avec moi...

Naruto la suivit jusqu'à la rambarde et elle se tourna vers les villageois.

- CHERS VILLAGEOIS, CHERS NINJAS, APRES DISCUTION AVEC LES CONSEILLES ET LES SEIGNEURS DU PAYS DU FEU, J'AI L'HONNEUR DE VOUS PRESENTER VOTRE PROCHAIN HOKAGE : NARUTO UZUMAKI UCHIWA. ELLE SERA LE SEPTIEME HOKAGE.

Le silence ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le brouhaha des applaudissements se fasse encore entendre. Les enfants de Naruto et Sasuke, eux, n'étaient guère effrayés par autant de bruit et refaisaient même les grands.

Naruto remercia le Conseil en entier, les Seigneurs et tous, pour la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Puis vint le temps où Tsunade finit par dire que c'était fini et que tous pouvaient retourner à leurs occupations. Le groupe des Rookies, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune ainsi que les deux senseïs vinrent féliciter la future Hokage. Elle eut droit même à un baiser enflammé de son cher petit mari. Alors que les ninjas commençaient à peine à quitter le toit, un grand aigle passa au dessus d'eux et lâcha un baluchon, où s'envolèrent tout un tas de feuilles. Les ninjas les récupérèrent et les regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Sasuke en fit de même, il récupéra une feuille mais son visage se figea puis blémi...

- Comment... comment c'est arrivé là ?

Tous les ninjas sourirent ou éclatèrent de rire voyant sa tête.

- Que t'es mignon en monstre ! Fit Kiba mort de rire.

- La ferme !

- J'espère être jamais obligé de faire ça ! Galère, c'est la honte assurée ! Fit Shikamaru avec un sourire niais tout en regardant la photo.

- Comment... Qui savait que... ?

Puis lui revint en mémoire que Shizune l'avait vu et avait fait une remarque de ce genre de l'avoir en photo, car c'était bien une photo qui était la cause de cette hilarité général et sa réputation de quelqu'un de sérieux, brisé. Il se retourna vers la concernée et s'avança furieusement vers elle. Cette dernière recula, et prit un replis stratégique :

- Je suis pas la seule fautive... C'est Naruto qui m'a donné la photo !

Donc son épouse avait fait une photo discrètement. Ce dernier la regarda faussement furieux car il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

- NARUTO ! Fit-il en grondant.

- Oh ! Oh ! Sakura, Hinata, je vous laisse les petits !

Et elle partit en cavalant poursuivit par un Sasuke, hurlant. Tous rigolèrent.

- C'est deux là, alors ! Fit Jiraya. Ce sont vraiment deux phénomènes.

- Comme tu dis mon cher, comme tu dis...

Le petit groupe observa la poursuite, ils sautaient de toit en toit. Naruto était morte de rire devant le visage rubicon que lui offrait Sasuke. Il ne la rattrapa qu'une demi-heure plus tard, dans la forêt, la coinçant contre un arbre.

- Je vais te faire payer pour m'avoir fait ce coup bas.

Et il se mit à la chatouiller sans vergogne. Elle se retrouva allonger sur le sol, Sasuke à califourchon. Au bout d'un moment le calme revint avant que la fièvre ne fasse son apparition et que cela se termine par une démonstration d'Amour passionnelle dans le coeur de la forêt.

Quand ils allèrent récupérer les petits, tous remarquèrent les cheveux en bataille et sourirent. Tous firent la fête jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

L'avenir se montrait plus que calme dans un monde où un des représentant serait Naruto Uzumaki Uchiwa.

_Alors, répond-ils à vos attentes ? J'attends vos coms et vos nombreuses visites avec impatience._

_A bientôt ! BISOUS ! XOXOXOX_


	34. Chapter 35

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Désolée de publier en retard mais il y a quelques soucis familiaux du côté de ma mère._

_Voici un chapitre très long, plus long que le précédent et qui comme je l'espère toujours vous satisfera._

_Je remercie comme toujours tous mes lecteurs reviewers, anonymes, qui la mettent en alerte/favories..._

_Mariskkisoi : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plus surtout le passage de la photo ^^._

_Samira0 : Tu n'es pas la seule à faire le monstre crois-moi XD. Je crois que pour des parents imaginés la scène cela n'est vraiment pas dure. Et je suis contente que tu l'ai aimé. Oui c'est bientôt la fin._

_Laure59 : Désolée de te causer du chagrin mais oui, l'histoire arrive presque à son terme. Et merci pour ta review._

_Et merci à tous de la suivre chaque semaine. Après ce chapitre, cela sera l'épilogue. Toute histoire à une fin._

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

Cinq ans passèrent, le Pays du Feu et les autres Pays, n'avaient plus connu de grave problèmes. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des nukenins, des brigands et autres malfaiteurs et assassins mais rien de grave. Il semblait que la prophétie du Grand Sage du Mont Myobuku disait vrai : D'après la prophétie, un jour un élève de Jiraya changerai le monde, il le sauverai ou le détruirai, et Jiraya devrai prendre une décision qui déterminera l'avenir de celui ci. Naruto avait changé la face du monde des ninjas. Tous avaient reçu le message et tous espéraient que cela durerait le plus longtemps possible.

Les Rookies et les amis de Suna avaient tous finis part trouver l'amour, pour certains s'étaient mariés, d'autres avaient rajouter des copains de jeux pour les petits Uchiwa : Sakura et Saï étaient mariés, et avait une petite fille. Tenten et Neji également mariés mais pas encore d'enfant, enfin presque, un était entrain de grandir dans le ventre de la future maman. Ino et Chôji avaient trouvés l'âme-soeur parmi les habitants du village, pour elle c'était le vendeur qu'avait engagé sa mère pour l'aider car cette dernière avec agrandit sa boutique de fleur, quant à Chojî, la fille du restaurateur du restaurant à grillade. Shikamaru comme prévu épousa Temari quelques mois après la naissance des petits Uchiwa et Gaara – Matsuri, l'année suivante et chacun des couples avaient deux enfants. Kiba et Hinata s'étaient mis ensemble avec l'accord de Hyashi Hyuga. Ce dernier était heureux de voir sa fille si épanouie et plus sur d'elle, même si elle épousa Kiba, elle ne perdit pas son rang d'héritière et Kiba accepta de vivre dans la famille de sa femme, faisant du coup adopter par tous Akamaru. Ils avaient deux garçons dont un avec le regard de sa mère. Shino était devenu le chef de clan, l'année précédente et épousa une habitante du village, une infirmière. Et Lee était fiancé à une ninja, elle avait été sa disciple au dojo et immédiatement ils eurent le coup de foudre. Ils avaient eu eux aussi des jumeaux : un garçon, le portrait craché de son père et une fille toute la beauté de sa mère. Quand à Kankuro, il avait trouvé sa belle dans son village, une grande ninja médicnin qui l'avait à plusieurs reprises soigner personnellement. Elle s'était toujours arrangée pour être son médecin. Bien que submerger par tous les préparatifs du mariage, ils ont eu un petit garçon.

Les nourrices de Konoha avaient du boulot et les Tatas des crêches et les maîtresses d'école également avec tout ce petit monde.

Durant tout ce temps, Tsunade était restée le Hokage. Naruto au fur et à mesure du temps restaient le plus souvent à ses côtés pour apprendre. La Princesse des Limaces était devant sa fenêtre et regardait au loin avec un sourire léger. Un souvenir lui revint, celui où Naruto lui avait demandé la première fois d'être à ses côtés pour apprendre :

**Flash back :**

- Je voudrais voir comment tu travailles ?

- Pourquoi ? Moi j'ai appris sur le tas.

- Oui. Mais toi, étant jeune, tu étais une bonne élève, assidue, d'après ce que j'ai compris... Ce sont les propres mots de l'Ermite pas Nette.

- Je commence à comprendre...

- Mais moi... j'ai toujours été une... enfin un cancre à l'époque. Je n'aimais pas l'école, enfin tout le théorique... Donc...

- Donc tu aimerais m'observer pour pas faire de bêtises.

- Oui...

- Pas de soucis... Mais je te préviens, tu m'écoutes et tu ne discutes pas, sinon tu discuteras avec mon pied ou mon poing.

- Ok, ok ! J'ai compris... Je peux te demander une autre... faveur ?

- Dis toujours.

- Une fois que je serais en poste, euh... tu pourras rester encore un peu à mes côtés... Juste l'histoire d'un ou deux mois..., faisait-elle en jouant avec deux doigts, un peu comme Hinata.

Tsunade l'avait regardé faire et avait éclaté de rire, sa jeune amie avait la même mimique que l'Héritière des Hyuga. Puis elle lui avait dit « oui »et avait été remercier par un chaleureux sourire.

**Fin Flash Back :**

Maintenant, il était temps pour elle, de lui laisser sa place. Naruto avait muri, bien sûr, elle était toujours impulsive mais bien moins que quand elle était encore un garçon. La maternité l'avait changé, le calme de Sasuke, l'avait apaisé également. Elle ne prenait plus de risque, mais avait toujours son franc-parler. Plus d'une fois au début elle avait du la réprimander devant les membres du Conseil surtout les deux croûtons aussi collant qu'un chewing-gum sous une semelle, et au fil du temps, elle avait appris à se maitriser mais cela lui démangeait toujours de l'ouvrir quand le sujet la faisait sortir de ses gonds. Tsunade avait l'impression que Naruto avait calqué sa personnalité, car plus d'une fois elle avait failli faire comme faisait Naruto, mais avec la sagesse du temps avait su se maîtriser, et Naruto en avait fait de même.

Au bout d'un moment Tsunade se rassit et se replongea dans ses dossiers jusqu'à l'entrée de Shizune.

- Shizune ?

- Oui, Maître Tsunade ?

- L'équipe de Naruto est-elle rentrée de mission ?

- Non pas encore... Mais Saï a envoyé un message. Justement je venais vous le montrer.

Elle lui tendit le parchemin où le ninpo de Saï s'était inscrit. Tsunade le lut rapidement avant de le ré enrouler.

- Quand, ils arrivent, dis à Naruto que je l'attends à la chambre du Conseil. Moi je vais voir les vieilles croûtes.

- Bien, Maître Tsunade.

La jeune femme repartit, puis peu de temps après elle alla voir les Conseillers.

L'équipe de Naruto arriva deux heures plus tard sain et sauf avec les rouleaux de techniques interdites qui avait été volé deux jours auparavant. Shizune était à la porte du village et les avait attendu.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Mission accomplit, fit Kakashi montrant le rouleau.

- Bien... Naruto, le Maître Hokage t'attends à la chambre du Conseil.

- Bien, alors j'y vais... Chéri, tu récupères les petits à l'école ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas... Vas-y avant d'être en retard.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et partit en courant alors que le reste de l'équipe alla tranquillement à la tour suivit de Shizune.

Naruto arriva devant la porte un peu essoufflée, et fit une pause avant d'entrer pour retrouver une certaine contenance et surtout un souffle régulier. Puis elle toqua, et entendit la voix de Tsunade.

« Entrez »

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Tous les conseillers étaient là, autour de Tsunade, ainsi que le Seigneur du Pays du Feu. Elle s'inclina devant tous en les saluant.

- Bonjour Membres du Conseil. Votre Excellence. Maître Tsunade, dit-elle avec calme après s'être redresser. Vous vouliez me voir Maître Tsunade ?

- Oui, approche Naruto.

Et la réunion dura un moment puis à la fin :

- Shikaku, envoie l'oiseau messager pour le village.

- Bien, Maître Tsunade, fit-il avec un léger sourire.

Ce dernier sortit de la pièce et Tsunade conduisit Naruto dans une autre pièce. Les autres personnes présentent regardèrent les deux femmes partirent puis se levèrent et allèrent tranquillement vers le toit de la tour.

Dans le village, chaque habitant, chaque ninja pu voir un très grand aigle survoler le village caché de la Feuille, aussi ils comprirent que l'Hokage avait une annonce importante à faire et un maximum de personne se rendit au pied de la tour.

Sasuke qui était devant les portes de l'école, venait de récupérer Machi et Yuki et ils virent l'oiseau.

- Papa, pourquoi il y a ce grand oiseau ? Demanda Machi.

- C'est le Maître Hokage qui l'envoie pour avertir qu'elle veut voir un maximum de personne. Elle a un message important à transmettre.

- Lequel ? Fit Yuki.

- Je ne sais pas... Maman est avec elle. Nous devons y aller...

- Je me languis de voir maman, elle m'a tellement manqué, fit la petite blonde aux yeux bleu.

Elle était devenue le portrait craché de sa mère et Yuki ressemblait énormément à Sasuke quand il était petit.

- Moi aussi elle m'a manqué... Après on pourra aller manger une glace ?

- Peut-être, on verra après l'annonce.

Il prit les petites mains tendues dans les siennes et ils se dirigèrent rapidement à la tour.

Les Conseillers – vieux croûtons compris – attendaient sur le toit. Le Seigneur avait été placé dans un grand fauteuil sous une grande ombrelle. Les habitants s'étaient rapidement réunis au pied de la tour et attendait la Godaïme.

Les rookies rejoignirent Sasuke et les petits accompagnés de leurs enfants.

- Où est Naruto ? Fit Lee.

- Elle est avec Maître Tsunade... Quand on est arrivé, elle a été convoqué pour un Conseil...

- Maître Tsunade a du recevoir des nouvelles inquiétantes...

- Je ne pense pas ! Fit une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Jiraya ainsi que Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, Gaï et Kurenaï. C'était Jiraya qui avait parlé. Les senseis étaient surpris par cette affirmation.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Fit Ino.

- À 99,9% ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sur la tour Tsunade venait d'apparaître suivit de sa disciple du moment. Cette dernière resta en retrait pour ne pas se faire voir le temps que Tsunade fasse son annonce et que donc personne ne la voit. Elle était dissimulée sous un grand chapeau et une grande veste. Tsunade s'approcha de la rambarde et tous firent silence quasiment d'un seul coup.

- HABITANTS ET NINJAS DE KONOHA ! EN CE JOUR JE VOUS ANNONCE QUE JE CEDE MA PLACE A UNE PERSONNE DE CONFIANCE ! ELLE SERA VOTRE PILIER COMME VOUS SEREZ LE SIEN ! VOICI LE NOUVEL HOKAGE...

Naruto commença à s'approcher vers Tsunade.

- NARUTO UZUMAKI UCHIWA ! ELLE SERA LE SEPTIEME HOKAGE ! LA NANADAIME _(j'ai cherché sur le net pour trouver la bonne traduc. du 7 j'ai pas pu faire mieux désolée)_

Naruto se posta au bord de la rambarde et regarda l'ensemble du village avec un grand sourire. Elle portait le chapeau officielle des Hokage, et surtout une veste longue avec des manches courtes : la veste rouge aux flammes noires. Sa chevelure retombait en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos, recouvrant l'inscription « LA VOLONTE DU FEU ».

Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement et des cris de joies durant un bon moment.

- Maman est Hokage ! Fit Machi.

- Maman est Hokage ! Fit Yuki.

C'est alors que les deux petits se mirent à faire une ronde devant leur père en criant à tutète « Maman est Hokage » plusieurs fois, sous les sourires de ce dernier et de tous ceux qui les voyaient faire.

Naruto devait faire son discours et n'attendaient qu'une chose que tous se calment. Tsunade la regardait faire épiant ses moindre gestes.

- Amis... AMIS DE KONOHA !

Tous se calmèrent et l'observèrent.

- AMIS DE KONOHA, JE VOUS PROMETS DE TOUT FAIRE POUR ETRE UN EXCELLENT HOKAGE, QUE VOUS AYEZ CONFIANCE EN MOI. VOUS SAVEZ QUE JE SUIS PRETE A DONNER MA VIE S'IL LE FAUT POUR VOUS PROTEGER TOUS SANS EXCEPTION... ET AUSSI POUR MES DEUX ENFANTS.

Puis elle se retourna vers les visages gravés des Hokages et leva son bras, un regard sérieux mais plein de joie.

- J'AI TENU MA PROMESSE PAPA, JE SUIS L'HOKAGE ET JE FERAI TOUT POUR QUE TU SOIS FIER DE MOI.

Elle se retourna vers les habitants. Puis un habitant se mit à crier :

- VIVE LE NOUVEL HOKAGE !

- VIVE LE NOUVEL HOKAGE ! Crièrent toutes les personnes présentes en choeur et plusieurs fois.

Puis le calme revint devant la demande de silence de Naruto.

- CHERS HABITANTS, CHERS NINJAS, JE VOUS RENDS VOTRE LIBERTE, VOUS POUVEZ RETOURNER A VOS OCCUPATIONS. ET MERCI D'ETRE VENU POUR CET EVENEMENT.

Tous s'inclinèrent et partirent. Seul les Rookies et leurs petites familles ainsi que les senseïs de ses derniers et les Uchiwa, rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Une fois arrivée à la tour, ils entrèrent dans le bureau et attendirent que Tsunade et Naruto est accompagnés le Seigneur à l'entrée du Village. Une escorte avait été assignée.

Quand elles entrèrent dans le bureau, deux tornades foncèrent vers Naruto : une blonde et une brune, poussant de grands crie de joie.

- Maman est le nouvel Hokage !

Yuki, Machi, dit-elle en serrant ses enfants.

Le petit câlin dura un petit moment puis ils la lâchèrent et Sasuke s'approcha d'elle pour un tendre baiser. Enfin tous la félicitèrent chaleureusement.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant Gamine ?

- Me mettre au travail... Jusqu'à ce soir 19 h.

- Si on t'organise une fête dans le restaurant de mon futur beau-père cela te dérange ? Fit Chôji.

- Pas du tout... Mais j'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Laquelle ?

- Demande à Teuchi de fermer exceptionnellement son restaurant et qu'il vienne avec Ayamé.

- D'accord... Tu viens ma Chérie ?

- Oui, j'arrive. Au revoir Naruto.

- A plus tous les deux.

- Nous aussi ont va aller les aider, fit Tenten.

- Galère, j'avais envie de faire une sieste.

- Tu la feras plus tard chéri... Allez, zou ! En route mauvaise troupe.

- Moi je retourne à l'Hôpital, fit Sakura, j'ai encore un tas de patient à voir.

- Ok.

Tous lui dirent au revoir et ne restèrent plus que les Senseï et sa petite famille. Iruka lui retourna à l'académie.

- Maman, tu viens manger une glace avec nous ? Demanda Yuki.

- J'aurai bien aimé mon coeur, mais j'ai du travail.

- Zut alors ! fit-il en croisant les bras et faisant une moue digne de celle que la jeune femme faisait quand elle était jeune.

- Mais on peut faire quelque chose... Vous allez avec papa chercher des pots de glaces et on les mangera ici, avec Mamie Tsunade et Papi Jiraya ! Et Papi Iruka !

- Youpi ! Firent les deux enfants.

Et oui, Jiraya aussi avait eu droit à un vieillissement en bonne et du forme. Au début il faisait la tête, puis avait accepté avec joie son nouveau statut. Quant à Iruka, il prenait son nouveau rôle très au sérieux même s'il est encore jeune pour être Grand-Père.

- En attendant j'ai du travail...

- Alors à tout à l'heure maman chérie ! Dirent le petit duo.

Elle embrassa Sasuke et ils s'en allèrent.

- Kakashi Sensei...

- Tu peux m'appeler que Kakashi maintenant, fit-il avec le sourire malgré son masque.

- Vous serez toujours mon professeur, dit-elle avec un grand sourire en retour... Donc je disais Kakashi senseï, Yamato, Gaï et Kurenai, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain. S'il y a un soucis je vous tiendrais au courant...

- Merci, firent en choeur les quatre professeurs.

- Kurenaî...

- Oui ?

- Sakura a oublié de vous dire que vous deviez emmener votre fille la voir pour qu'elle lui fasse le vaccin, la petite est en retard de 15 jours.

- Oh, oui c'est vrai... Merci.

Et les quatres senseïs, s'inclinèrent et partirent.

- Moi aussi je vais y allre, fit Jiraya. La paperasse et moi cela fait deux.

- Ero-sennin, si j'entends des jeunes femmes se plaindre de ton comportement, tu vas avoir à faire à moi !

- Et à moi ! Dit Tsunade fortement et le regard rempli d'avertissement.

- Et je demanderai de l'aide à Sakura !

Jiraya imagina la scène : poursuivit par les trois femmes les plus puissantes du village, hurlant à tout va et balançant tout ce qu'elles trouveraient sur leur passage surtout une avec son essaim de seringue.

- Pas... Pas de problème, déglutit-il avec angoisse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent paraître effrayantes quelques fois ! »

Puis il partit, laissant les deux femmes seules.

Naruto observa le bureau et la colonne de feuille de mission et de budget, elle fit une grimace mais se mit au travail, aider de Tsunade.

Entre deux lectures :

- Cela te fait quoi d'être Hokage ?

- Bizarre mais heureuse... J'ai réussi à atteindre mon deuxième but.

- C'était quoi le premier ?

- Sasuke... Ramener Sasuke parmi nous..., dit-elle avec douceur.

Tsunade la regarda se lever et se diriger vers les portraits des anciens Hokage – le seul qui n'apparaîssait pas, comme sur la montagne était celui de Danzô – et regarda celui du Sandaime et celui de son père. Puis retourna finirent son travail. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela de quelque chose. Elle écrivit un parchemin rapidement et l'enroula.

- Je reviens...

- Ok, dit la vieille femme se doutant pour qui c'était.

Elle sortit du bureau et alla à la volière.

- Emon !

- Oui, Maître Hokage ?

- Je dois envoyer ce parchemin , c'est pour le Kazekage.

- Bien, Madame... J'envoie Emiko, c'est la meilleure de nos messagères.

Il mit le parchemin dans la sacoche à rouleau, fixé sur l'oiseau et après les consignes du ninja, le bel aigle s'envola vers le village caché du Sable. Enfin, Naruto retourna travailler.

Un peu plus tard, les Uchiwa arrivèrent ainsi qu'Iruka et Jiraya, et ils dégustèrent la glace, avant de repartirent pour se préparer.

19 h sonna. Naruto disparût en un éclair sous le regard rieur de Tsunade. La jeune femme lui avait juste dit : « A tout à l'heure au resto », avant de disparaître complètement .

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle trouva Sasuke dans la chambre des petits les aidant à s'habiller, elle lui donna un coup de main, puis se préparèrent à leur tour, puis partirent pour la fête qui bâtit son plein jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, elle donna ses premiers ordres de mission avec fierté mais aussi avec respect. Puis dans la journée, elle reçut les félicitations de ses amis de Suna.

Les semaines passèrent et tous remarquèrent qu'elles faisaient du bon travail, aussi un jour elle décida de se débrouiller enfin toute seule. Tsunade avait fait largement sa part.

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos coms. Bon ou moins bon, la critique permet de s'améliorer. A vos Claviers les Amis ! XD_

_Bye ! A la prochaine ! Et bonne vacances !_


	35. Chapter 36

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_J'ai décidé de publier ce dernier chapitre aujourd'hui. Et oui, c'est le tout dernier. Je me suis trompée l'autre jour, j'ai mal compté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est bien plus court que les précédents mais comme c'est l'épilogue de cette étonnante histoire, je n'ai pas tenu à m'appesantir sur la fin._

_Il n'y a pas de spoiler. _

_Je remercie pour la dernière fois mes nombreux lecteurs et surtout lectrice : B-L-Y, Samira0, Natsuko123, Masirkkisoi, Laure59, Bebidoo2... et bien d'autres encore._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne petite lecture._

**EPILOGUE**

Le temps avait passé, beaucoup de temps... Plus de soixante ans. Beaucoup avaient disparut. Déjà les vieilles croûtes du Conseil, puis les parents des Rookies ainsi que certains d'entre eux comme Chôji et Shino, depuis quelques années... Tsunade et Jiraya aussi, un peu plus de 20 ans auparavant. Beaucoup de senseis sauf Kakashi et Iruka. Konohamaru avait été Hokage intérimaire pendant les grands voyages de Naruto qui pouvait durait plus d'un mois, et le poste, bien que moins important, il l'acceptait avec honneur et fierté, en hommage à son Grand-père de Sandaïme.

Gaara était toujours vivant également entouré de sa petite famille, même s'il manquait Matsuri qui était décédé deux en plus tôt.

Tous vivaient une retraite tranquille, Naruto avait laissé sa place au fils de Shikamaru qui était tout aussi génie que son père et son grand-père. Ses enfants n'avaient pas voulu du poste, trop de paperasse à s'occuper, pas beaucoup de temps pour s'entrainer... Ils étaient devenu d'excellents Jounins et étaient aussi capable d'être des Sennins, Machi était la princesse des Crapauds et Yuki, le Maître des Rapaces. Eux même étaient mariés et avait des enfants et petits enfants. C'était la 4ème génération d'Uchiwa-Uzumaki, dans le village paisible de Konoha, ainsi que pour les familles des Rookies.

Le visage de Naruto avait été gravé à côté de celui de sa Oba-chan adorée, puis c'était celui du Nara.

Donc en ce mois de décembre, un jour particulier, celui des 64 ans de mariage de Sasuke et Naruto, la maison des Uchiwa étaient bondés.

Un photographe avaient été engagé pour l'évènement. Le vieux couple avait été pris en photo avec ses enfants et leur moitié ainsi que les petits enfants et leurs moitiés et les derniers nés, les arrières petits enfants. Cela faisait beaucoup de monde sur la photo.

Ensuite le photographe prit une photo avec tous les Rookies et les professeurs. Ceux qui manquaient été représenter par des portraits photos.

Puis ce ne fut plus que le couple. Sasuke portait un kimono sombre avec le symbole des Uchiwa. Malgré ses cheveux blancs et une peau flétrie, il avait gardé beaucoup de charme. Naruto portait un kimono ivoire brodé de flammes d'or. Elle n'avait pas perdu ce regard malicieux et pétillant. Elle avait raccourci ses cheveux, une longueur proche de ce qu'avait Tsunade, une légère blondeur apparaissait encore. Les deux tourtereaux pour la photographie était sur un banc et s'embrassaient tendrement, les doigts entremêlés.

Toute la soirée, ils avaient rigolé, jouer avec les arrières-petits enfants, aussi bien les leurs que ceux des autres.

Puissent tous étaient rentrés chez eux. Sauf Yuki et Machi, ainsi que leurs conjoints étaient restés avec eux. Ils les avaient sentis fatigués, très fatigués.

- Ce genre de fêtes n'est plus de mon âge, fit Sasuke.

- T'es trop vieux, pour ces « bêtises » ? rajouta en souriant Naruto. Non !

- On va vous ranger la maison, vous devriez aller vous reposer.

- Merci les enfants, vous êtes des Amours.

- Maman ! On a plus 5 ans ! Fit Yuki boudant faussement.

- Mais vous serez toujours nos Amours, fit cette dernière leur embrassant les joues... Bon, alors bonne nuit, les morveux !

- Maman !

- Machi et Sasuke dans un coin comptaient les points. Les conjoints regardaient la scène, amusés par les échanges. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir ce genre d'échange assez souvent.

- Maman 2, Yuki 0 !

- Machi ! La ferme.

Et tous les six éclatèrent de rire.

- Bonne nuit les enfants..., firent le vieux couple en montant à leur chambre.

- Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit papa..., firent les jumeaux.

- Bonne nuit père, mère, firent les conjoints.

Le lendemain, le couple se leva plus fatigué que jamais, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Yuki et Machi étaient rentrés assez tard chez eux.

La matinée ne faisaient que commencer mais Naruto et Sasuke avaient décidés de s'installer sur le grand transat, à la véranda pour prendre un peu le soleil, qui réchaufferait leurs vieux os. Au bout d'un moment Naruto remarqua quelque chose dans le ciel.

- La lune est très proche du soleil aujourd'hui...

- Oui... Je suis si fatigué ma chérie...

- Moi aussi mon Amour...

- C'est un beau jour, pour ce petit moment de calme et de sérénité...

- Avant un long voyage...

Ils se regardèrent tendrement, caressant chacun la joue de l'autre, puis scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre, rempli de douceur, avant de fermer leurs yeux, alors que haut dans le ciel, la lune embrassait le soleil.

Yuki et Machi, sentirent comme un lien se rompre définitivement en eux alors qu'ils observaient l'éclipse. Ils se précipitèrent chez leurs parents pressentant un événement funeste. Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, ils la découvrirent vide aussi, ils les cherchèrent jusqu'à les trouver dans la véranda.

- Maman... Papa...

Pas de réponse. Ils posèrent chacun, deux doigts sur la carotide de leurs parents et après quelques secondes, baissèrent leur tête, les yeux remplis de larmes.

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour du village. Une journée de deuil fut proclamé pour les deux héros de Konoha. Leurs enfants avaient suivit les instructions qu'ils avaient laissé. Ils ne voulaient pas être enterrés mais incinérés et dispersés du haut du mont Hokage. Aussi tout Konoha se retrouva sur la montagne. Tous firent silences. Même la Nature était en deuil, pas un bruit dans la forêt environnante, les animaux dans la ville était d'un calme surprenant.

Gaara étaient avec les Rookies sur le premier rang et observaient la scène devant lui. Machi et Yuki étaient sur la tête gravée de leur mère et dispersaient au gré du vent les cendres du couple. Alors à ce moment là, un phénomènes se produisit : une deuxième éclipse se produisit en quelques jours – alors que ce phénomène ne s'était jamais produit aussi rapidement – la couronne solaire était d'une brillance encore jamais vu.

Puis quand Yuki et Machi avaient fini, la lune s'écarta du Soleil.

La Lune et le Soleil de Konoha s'étaient retrouvés, il y a très longtemps et comme un seul coeur ils étaient parties ensemble pour un monde meilleur.

**FIN**

_A vos derniers commentaires les ami(e)s !_


	36. REMERCIEMENTS

**REMERCIEMENTS**

Je vous remercie tous d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette longue histoire.

Vous êtes nombreux lecteurs venant des quatre coins du monde, francophone ou non, et je suis toujours aussi surprise mais ravie de cet engouement.

D'avoir aussi fait des reviews ou mis en alerte/favoris.

Je suis très touchée car je ne pensais pas toucher autant de monde avec cette histoire, un peu hors norme, faut bien l'avouer.

Alors encore une fois merci à tous et à bientôt pour d'autres fics !

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU !**


End file.
